A N G E L C O O K I E M I X
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Heimdall gets sicks and decides to pay the trickster god a visit. The task seems simple enough, but he knows just how much Loki hates being ill. A series of one-shots. Mostly Loki x Heimdall with a little Mayura x Koutarou and Narugami x Yamino.
1. Simple Vanilla

Title: A N G E L C O O K I E M I X

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Spica owns Loki and …..Heimdall….I really don't WANT him anyway.

Pairing: Hemu x Loki

Loki x Heimdall oneshots and drabbles based of separate fanfics I will never write. Just some story, with a theme, ending in love. Dedicated to SenofSickness, who dedicated a story to me! Thankies, and these are your rewards Sen-dono! I hope you R&R…

----------------------START-----------------------------------------------------------------

Loki flipped over another page of his book. It was going to be another slow day…and knowing Loki, he didn't have anything better to do. Or, this makes way more sense by the way, he was just lazy. More or less, it was a mix of the two.

Yamino was out buying groceries with Fenrir since his little black puppy of cuteness…ATE A LOT. Mayura and Koutarou were at school, Narugami was at his part time job as a flouriest. Reiya was out with Mino, Freyr was out shopping….

Utgard-Loki…no. JUST NO. Spica was most likely with him…he really didn't know what they were doing. Ecchan was sleeping on his head, the Norms were out shopping for something (a dress maybe…)

And Loki was just at home reading. He couldn't go to Odin, who would smother him to death, Baldr….urm…that would end badly. Hel…let's just say she was sick. Ahahaha….

And of course Koko wouldn't listen to him! Loki looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. "Let's see…so that leaves…" He ran pale. "Heimdall…" He shook his head defiantly and sat up from his desk, slamming the book shut again. "Ewww! No! Nononononono…." She groaned as he pushed the book into the bookshelf and pulled out another book. "He hates me just because ODIN ORDERED me to take his eye." Loki said crossing his arms and nodding as if to automatically answer his own question. "Besides, I hardly think that meanie wants to see me!" The green-eyed god finally concluded sighing a sigh tinged with hurt and defeat. "Eh…it's not fair….Why does Heimu hate me?" Loki moaned walking back to his desk with his book cradled in his arms. He put it down gently and walked over to the window to draw the curtains in. He reached for the rope to close the windows when he saw a rather large hawk looking in and immediately flying away when it locked eyes with Loki. Loki rose and eyebrow and blinked before closing the windows a little faster than he intended to. "That was a tad-OWWIE!" Loki jerked himself away from the window, letting it shut on it's own, and looked at his finger. It was bleeding. "Damn, must have shut the window too hard." Loki pouted and walked over to grab a tissue. He fluffed one up from the box and placed it elegantly over his finger, making the blood seep through. "Dammit…it hurts more than I thought…" He squinted as he latched on to his finger and held it, grimacing that a 'small cut' could hurt a totally awesome god like him. The trickster god blinked as he heard a knock on the door, and turned to it. He pouted.

As you could tell, he really wasn't in the mood…

"I'm coming!" He hoped it would be Yamino, but then why would he knock? Loki sighed. Maybe it was just Reiya or Skuld….

He placed his hand gently on the door and opened it. He gasped as the purple-eyed watchman into front of him narrowed his blood red eyes at Loki, and as far as Loki could tell, was a tad flustered also. "Heimu?!" Loki said blinking and raising his voice slightly, as if to only sound happy. "Well, why are you-"

"You cut yourself, right?" The trickster god thought that he meant slitting his wrists at first, but then looked at his damaged hand. "Oh? You really think something SO trivial could hurt someone like me?" He said closing his eyes and smiling raising a hand and putting the other one on his hip. The already half-fuming Heimdall felt a vein pulse out of his head as he crossed both arms and shouted, "All the more reason you wimp!"

Loki cocked his head sweetly and put on his cutest pouty face for Heimdall. "Is Heimu that worried about my cut?" Heimdall sweat dropped and stepped away blushing. "Eh!? Why?!" Loki smiled, twitching lightly.

"_Hurry up and leave already…please?"_

Heimdall looked at Loki out of the corner of his eyes and sighed. "It'll get infected if you leave it like that…" Heimdall said looking at Loki's hand, trying to think of an excuse. The guardian god waited for an answer, but Loki just walked inside. "What pointless chit-chat…" Heimdall 'eh'ed and put his hand on the door just as Loki was about to slam it. "Hold still!"

Loki looked back at Heimdall; his emerald eyes wide while Heimdall's other arm reached for Loki's hand. Heimdall lightly Loki's soft hand to his lips and kissed where Loki had been cut.

The trickster god's eyes widened as Heimdall, shortly after, pulled away. "T-t-t-t-there!" He blushed the color of a cherry and spun off, leaving an obviously embarrassed Loki to figure out why the hell what just happened did. Loki slammed the door and ran back into his study, blushing madly and looking at his hand, and the blood that still remained on it. Loki's breath was shallow as he just stared at his hand with silence. He then looked out the window and remembered the hawk looking in. Loki's eyes widened. "Heimu was the hawk watching me!? But…..his he another stalker?" Loki thought putting two hands to his flustered cheeks as millions of nasty thought race through his manipulative mind. The trickster god then coughed, regaining himself, then standing up again smiling. "Nope. No way. Heimu wouldn't…"

He giggled and walked over to the window, swinging open both sides and letting the cool breeze blow in and sweep over his body. "Second thought…maybe I should just leave them open…" He smiled and in the distance, he could see a hawk flying over the skies, the same hawk that took care of him.

Heimdall.

---------------------END-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's over…for now….UNTIL NEXT TIME!

Sorry if it wasn't good…-;;;


	2. Innocent Strawberry

Title: A N G E L C O O K I E M I X

Rating: T

Pairing: Hemu x Loki

Disclaimer: XP I know…I suck…

Yay! Next chappie! By the way, totally off topic, but I have recommendations for you all if you like my stories, and I'll be writing for them soon.

Manga to read- 

'Princess Tutu' ((Yeah, the obvious))

'Kitchen Princess' ((OMGOGGLES YOU MUST READ THIS, SO KAWAII!))

**Anime to watch-**

'Tokko' ((For the older kitties))

'Street Fighter II'

'Noein' ((Believe me, I thought it was also dorky at first. Episode 9 is the best!))

Watch and read! Just something to keep ya happy 'til I finally update. THANKIES SenofSickness! By the way, you all have fun going back to school! I'm always in school, stuck in dorms!

---------------------START-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki yawned.

He awoke to the bright morning sunlight shinning intensely through the window near his bed. He tossed the pink bed sheets over the bed frame and sat up rubbing his eye. "Gr...I hate the morning. The sun is TOO BRIiiiiiiIIIIIiiiIiiiight!" Loki whined while stepping out of bed lazily. He blinked and looked over to the door in confusion. "Yamino-kun, didn't wake me up?" Loki cocked his head and walked over to the door and reaching his tiny hand up to the doorknob. The trickster swung the door open slowly and peered down the hallway before stepping out and soon walking past his study and down the stairs. "Yamino-kun!? Fenrir!? Ecchan!? Spica!? Hel…?" He trailed off, as the only sound he heard from the agency was dead silence. It was…very scary.

Loki raised an eyebrow and walked past the kitchen, hearing rustling sounds. The trickster turned to the room, overjoyed, and ran inside. "Yamino-kun…?"

Loki stared at the sight before him with wide eyes, one of then particularly twitching. Heimdall was setting the table in a white apron with a gentle smile on his face, lightly blushing. He looked over in the doorway and saw Loki. Loki blushed while Heimdall's blush immediately faded and he crossed his smirking. "Well, well. You look really cute…" Heimdall smiled tauntingly while Loki blushed and turned his head away, noting his bright yellow pajamas. Which were in fact, adorable to say the least. Loki looked at him out of the corner of his eye and tried not to look at him. "Are you mocking me with that stupid get-up of yours?" Loki put his hands on his waist defiantly while the scene of Heimdall trying to feed him in that one Dracula video game raced over and over again in his mind. Heimdall sparked Loki and began to yell. "Just eat the food already!" Loki raised an eyebrow. "Why…?"

Heimdall closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and stuck out his tongue. "You have to listen to me."

"Give me a reason." The trickster said concluding rolling his eyes. This should be good. The purple haired god smiled evilly and walked over to Loki, patting him on the head. "I'm your babysitter."

Loki's face palled. "Who told you that!?" Heimdall turned away snickering and patted Loki on the head again. "Your sons, your daughter, and your wife all went out to Mayura-san's school fair to make snacks." Loki remembered and turned away. That was when he meant Narugami. "Yeah…but-"

"Shut up." Heimdall took a strawberry with his chopsticks and plopped it into Loki's mouth. Loki swallowed reluctantly and put a hand over his mouth ready to gag. "It's-" The trickster paused and Heimdall smirked. Loki sighed and looked at Heimdall speaking in a older harsher voice made from the breath that clearly did not belong to a child. "It's good."

The watchman looked at Loki, expecting more, but Loki just blushed and looked up shyly smiling and somewhat flustered. "I mean it."

"Well well," Heimdall said leaning over to meat Loki eye to eye. "I thought that you said you didn't want me to be your babysitter." The trickster snickered.

"But you wanted to be, ne?"

Heimdall blinked while a cherry red blush swamped his face. "Not really!" He crossed his arms and walked over to the table and looked at Loki. "I made food, so eat it."

"Is that an order?"

"…..I have the choice NOT to feed you."

"Violence is mean."

"Getting pregnant with a horse isn't better."

"…"

Loki sighed in defeat and walked over to the table, examining the many little treats on the table. He was impressed, to say the least. The were Trojan cakes, peach pie, iced coffee, Darjeeling tea, mousse with lime, chocolate maroons, bubblegum gari with Milkies on top, everything possible that you could eat for dessert. Loki's eyes sparkled like a child's as he looked at Heimdall and smiled warmly, not caring how he acted. "Wow! I didn't know you could cook!"

"…" Heimdall lowered his gaze slightly and relaxed mustering a warm smile that gave Loki some slight heart ache. "I made it for you…"

Loki gasped slightly as he looked back at the pastries and giggled. "This looks like dessert more than breakfast…" Heimdall twitched and slammed his hands on the table. "You ungrateful little piece of shit! How-" A Milkie was tossed in Heimdall's mouth by Loki who was already eating some of the Trojan cake. "Eat it. You're the one who made it." Loki laughed at the confused look on Heimdall's face while the watchman was still trying to soak in all that had happened. He looked at Loki with hints of hesitation, but gave in. "You're right," Loki smiled again and Heimdall picked up a slice of a rice carrot cake. He tasted it, and looked mildly surprised. Loki broke out in laughter again.

"Did you not know that you could cook!?"

"…" Heimdall looked away groaning while Loki sat himself down at the table. "C'mon Heimu! I'm not gonna eat all this! Help out." Heimdall laughed this time and took up Loki's offer seating himself in a bulky wooden chair. "Aren't you the one known for eating so much?" Loki snapped back offended while Heimdall snickered and took another bite. Loki 'hm'ed as he turned away, meaning the twosome sat in silence again.

'Heimdall…I've never seen him so happy. Why is that? Maybe I can make him happy if I try harder and harder…'

Loki sipped some Assam tea and stole a quick glimpse of Heimdall. He looked away when he saw Heimdall eating and faintly sighed. Loki finished the baked Trojan cake and set the plate down. Loki thought and thought on how to make Heimdall happy, then he smirked, slightly blushing. He looked over at Heimdall and walked over to him. Heimdall looked up at him cocking his head while Loki bent down. "Did Heimu already try the chocolate?" Heimdall blinked dumbly and looked over the table to see a box of chocolates. "Oh yeah," He closed his eyes calmly and flipped his hand in the direction of the chocolates. "I thought I could use them for the maroons, but I used almond meal and cocoa instead." Loki smiled and picked up the box the opening in peering inside. "Then I'll take them," Loki chimed innocently while the watchman raised and eyebrow and let an amused smile escape him. He turned back to the delicious dessert while Loki held the box with one hand and rummaged with the other. "Heimu, what chocolate do you like?" Heimdall opened an eye still sipping his tea and put down the cup. "Why do you ask?"

"Just tell me!"

The watchman growled at tad and turned away angered. "Dark." Loki was silent, the giggled.

How ironic.

Still, he grabbed the chocolate delicately and walked over to Heimdall. Heimdall looked up at him again, slightly annoyed, and sat down his cup of tea. "Loki, do you need something?" Even though his voice was harsh and cold, Loki smiled warmly and put the chocolate to Heimdall's lips and kissed him.

Heimdall blinked and blushed even more, pushing him away and throwing Loki back against the wall.

"Ow…what was that for," Loki moaned while Heimdall looked at him with disgust. Just as he was about to scream at Loki again, he felt certain sweetness in him mouth. He put a hand to his lips and paused. It tasted like chocolate. Heimdall looked at Loki surprised and Loki simply blushed and closed his eyes smiling again.

"See? I like chocolate, don't you?" Heimdall's eyes widened as his chest felt heavy and he looked down at the ground. The trickster panicked and rushed over to Heimdall. "W-What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you sick?"

Heimdall looked up at Loki again, but this time with a smile on his face. And to even Loki's surprise, it seemed kinda flirty. Heimdall sighed smiling, amused by Loki's actions and grabbed a piece of white chocolate and put it to Loki's lips and kissed him back.

Both blushed, but Loki soon found himself kissing back and nipping at Heimdall's bottom lip. Loki sighed a tad and smiled. _'Maybe…my work has finally paid off…'_

-----------------OUTSIDE DOOR----------------------------------------------------------

"Yuck," Fenrir growled while Looking through the door. "Heimdall's kissing Daddy, how gross!"

"I think it's cute!" Hel added while Spica and Mayura watched blushing madly and Yamino forced himself to not look. "This isn't right, spying on Loki-sama, let's stop…" Everyone gasped again, making Yamino swirl around to peer inside. Mayura turned to Spica and smiled. "You see Spica, this is called 'yaoi'. Don't you like it?" Mayura asked looking at Spica while the mute girl. The mistress smiled and looked through the door. "It's really cute…"

"It's hawt!" Mayura said with her eyes burring determination. Yamino sighed while Fenrir sweat dropped again. Hel looked back and giggled. "Spica spoke!" She ran foreword and hugged her mother again while the pink haired girl snapped photos. "Bwahahaha! The Loki Fanclub and Higashiyama Fanclub will be so happy! They will submit to me!" Yamino looked over at Mayura.

"Fanclub…?"

"Yep!"

The three children blinked while Spica helped assort the photos. "Spica helped me!" Hel cheered and the brother slapped their foreheads.

-------------------------------END-----------------------------------------------------------------

Whew! What a day! School's started, and my SHNY fanfic hasn't progressed and I can hardly find time to update. Soon this'll be all worked out. I may delete 'Emo', but I don't' think I will. I may change the chapters though. To tell you the truth, my trip to Japan was a lot longer, and that was just filler. I did go, it's just that it seems a little like a lie. So, I'll work on that. By the way, I'm gonna give you some cooking recipes! Please try making them!

**Yougurt Mousse-**

**You need: ((4 servings)) 1 cup plain yogurt, 3 tablespoons of sugar, 1 cup whipped cream, 2 teaspoons gelatin, 3 tablespoons hot water.**

**How to make: **

**1. Mix yogurt and sugar into a bowl.**

**2. In a different bowl, pour whipping cream in and mix it until it gets fluffy and all whipped up. It should look like yogurt, but make sure.**

**3. In a small bowl, put in the hot water and pour in the gelatin. Be sure you pour as you stir so the gelatin doesn't get nasty and clump up on you. You should stir it until the gelatin becomes completely melted.**

**4. Put the hot water from step 3 and pour it into the yogurt, stirring immediately. You have to be fast, or the gelatin will clump up again.**

**5. Add in the whipped cream from Step 2 into the bowl from Step 4. After mixing them, pour the yogurt into a ice cream glass and chill in a refrigerator for an hour. **

**6. It's done! Top it with whipped cream and fresh lime or lemon.**

Until next time, enjoy! This is easy to digest so you have you daily dose of lemons even when you're not on the Internet. It's good for you because dairy bacteria is good for you and helps regulate your digestive system. BYE BYE!


	3. Caramel Desire

Title: A N G E L C O O K I E M I X

Pairing: Heimdall x our ROMANTIC PRINCESS! ((Loki-sama…))

Rating: T

Disclaimer: If I put a disclaimer, do you think I own anything?

Well, well…chapter 3. This is nice. I have to work on Roy x Ed / Ed x Lyra / Envy x Dante / and Ed x Riza soon so…I'll make this one good. I'm also working on a sequel for 'Zinfandel' called 'Overdose.' It'll probably be a M fanfic, but people liked 'Zinfandel' so…

As usual, I'll have a recipe at the end to feed you sweet tooth. Please R&R! ENJOY DESU!

WARNING- Kakusei! Loki is baaaaaaaaaaaack!

--------------------------START------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki screamed as his body began to bend and grow. Yamino watch from the sidelines, pitying his poor father. It must be painful, aging ten years in around ten seconds. Fenrir whimpered and closed his eyes.

Loki's body finally ceased and enclosed him in his original awakened form, not his cute chibi form that Reiya loved. His breath was heavy and his head was sore. "My head hurts…" Yamino raised and eyebrow and Fenrir sighed. "Daddy hasn't changed at all…" Yamino nodded timidly at Fenrir, not wanting another scene or fight to break out, and looked at him father again smiling. "So…how long will this form last?"

Loki blinked his crystal blue eyes and put his hands on his hips. "I really don't know," He whined again pouting like a child. "Maybe a couple days." Yamino nodded again.

"Alright then, what do you plan to do?" Loki blinked again and walked over to Yamino patting him on the head. "I don't know." He smiled and walked upstairs leaving a flustered Yamino and a confused Fenrir.

Spica was in the middle of serving tea when Loki walked in. She was happy to see her husband in his Kakusei! form once again since this whole ordeal had started. She giggled when she saw him and began to clap lightly. The mistress saw Loki blush, which made her blush as well. Spica walked over and lightly pecked Loki on the cheek, which made even more blood gush into the trickster's face.

Mayura burst through the door with her pink hair casually flowing behind her and stopped to see Loki and Spica. "Hey! Get a room you two!" Mayura huffed. Loki turned to her with an amused smile on his face while Spica only blushed more and went back to serving tea. "Well, well. It seems that Loki-kun is awakened now." She stated flatly crossing her arms. "And what's with that smile Loki-kun?"

"…do you always have to interrupt?"

Mayura cocked her head and smirked. After the chocolate fiasco, she couldn't take him seriously anymore; even in he had aged ten years and was REALL sexy. She pouted and walked out. "I'm sorry….I'll let you and your wife have some fun…"

"NO! MAYURA!" She giggled before running out of Enjaku and down the street in order to escape the god of chaos. When she was out of sight, she began to run towards Heimdall's place. "Heimdall will be happy won't he? To see Loki-kun like this!" Mayura closed her eyes blushing and let out a immense fan girl squeal. "THEY'RE JUST SOOO CUTE!"

----------------------------------------HEIMDALL AND FREYR'S ABODE--------------------

Heimdall walked over to the door yawning slightly and opened it. The burst of pink was enough to jolt him awake, let along her voice. "Hello!" Mayura chirped as he pranced through the doorway. Freyr ran downstairs and hugged her. "Yamato Nadeshiko!? Where have you been!?" She blinked. "Sorry Kaitou-san…but I have good news!"

Freyr blinked while Heimdall sighed. "This is pointless…you're that stupid girl-"

The thief grabbed Heimdall by his violet hair and pulled him back. "Heimdall isn't leaving when Yamato Nadeshiko wants to say something!" Mayura sweat dropped at the two when Heimdall began yelling. "WAAH! He's hurting me!" The bubbly high school girl rubbed the back of her head and decided to speak. "Sorry for interpreting you all, but Loki-kun has finally awakened again,"

Heimdall blushed and she snickered evilly while turning on her heels to the door. "Just wanted to inform you." Freyr raised an eyebrow as the door shut and let go of Heimdall's hair. "That was odd…." He smiled then raced back upstairs. "When I finish my latest invention, I'll go see!" He finished with a laugh vanished into the lair with Gullenbrusti. Heimdall ceased the moment, and raced out the door slamming it behind him.

------------------ENJAKU------------------------------------------------------------------

Heimdall walked into the labyrinth known as Enjaku and looked around. "It's like a maze…where do I go…?"

"Heimdall-san?" The watchman spun around to see Loki's youngest son Yamino wiping his hands on a dishtowel and looking at him curiously. He smiled warmly while Heimdall blinked confused. He had grown a tad closer to Yamino, but it was still a formal relationship. Since when did he look at him like that?

"You must be here to see Loki-sama!" The snake chimed happily while Heimdall's eye widened dramatically. He was about to protest when her heard footsteps on the staircase and looked over to see his absolute FAVORITE goddess.

"HEIMU-CHAAAAAAAAAN!" Hel flew of the staircase and hugged Heimdall making both of them crash to the floor loudly. Yamino gasped and looked down at the already flustered Heimdall being hugged to death by his younger sister. "I haven't seen you in a while!" She yelled playfully cuddling him while he continued to push the away from him. "I didn't come here to see you!" he yelled. The pink haired goddess paused and cocked her head cutely. "You came here to see Otou-sama?"

Heimdall felt the blood of youth gush into his face as he swirled around crossing his arms. "Why does everyone think that?!"

His face paled as he felt someone lean over him slightly. He turned to see a blonde haired blue-eyed Loki looking at him with a very cute expression and bending over with his hands resting on his knees. "Aw, Heimu doesn't want to see me?" Loki lightly teased while Heimdall jumped back blushing immensely. He wanted to look away from Loki, but it was hard not to look at him. He was too pretty! That prick stick was probably doing this on purpose!

Loki smiled standing up straight and clasping his hands together. "Heimu is so mean. But I wanted to see him!" Yamino blushed and Hel giggled. All right, Heimdall knew this was harassment. Besides, how awkward would it be if they actually kissed or something…

His face burned red and he shook it. _"Kiss? No, no way"_

Loki cocked his head and continued to look at him. "Heimu?"

Heimdall blushed and walked towards the study. "I want to talk to you…" Loki blinked.

"Why is that?"

"…"

Everyone else blinked while a confused Loki followed the watchman upstairs. Heimdall was also confused.

"_Why am I doing this!? I don't even know what I want to say!"_

Still, he inched his way up the stairs calmly while the trickster followed him innocently.

----------------IN THE STUDY-----------------------------------------------------------------

The door clicked as Heimdall swung it shut and Loki plopped down on the couch. "What's wrong Heimu?"

Heimdall paused, then looked up again. "Listen Loki…"

"…?"

"You…" Heimdall covered his mouth. _"What do I want to say? I just wanted to be along with him but he's expecting so…"_

The watchman walked over to Loki and sat down next to him. "I just wanted…to see you like this is all…and I feel bad in front of the others…" The trickster 'hm'ed slightly while Heimdall turned his head away. "But still! Did you really think I wanted something?! You perv…" Heimdall pathetically trailed off. The watchman was expecting Loki to mutter some manipulating trash to confuse him like the playboy he was, but when he looked over Loki was meekly staring at the ground obviously somewhat depressed.

"Loki…?

"Sorry…" Heimdall blinked and leaned over to get closer to Loki. "What for you moron? You've done nothing!" Loki looked back over at Heimdall, then smiled sweetly. "But you…" Heimdall's eye narrowed. He sat back and crossed his arms. "Whatever…" Heimdall sighed while the trickster moved up from his spot and went to Heimdall.

Heimdall looked up at him again with a raised eyebrow. "I don't have any chocolate, so you can't…" Loki didn't listen and kissed Heimdall innocently.

Heimdall gasped, obviously blushing, as Loki pulled away for a second to breathe deeply before entering Heimdall again.

The watchman didn't push away and didn't argue. Still…

However, still surprised, he found Loki's eyes were no longer blue, but a emerald green. He was smaller, a little younger than him. He was back in his chibi form. Heimdall bit Loki's lip playfully, making Loki pull away gasping while Heimdall put his forehead up against Loki's. "I thought you liked that form," Heimdall said.

"Why did you change back?"

Loki blushed and looked at the ground before looking up at Loki again. "Because…I can grow up with you…until you become awakened. Besides, you like this much better right?"

Heimdall blinked in surprise, but smiled. Heimdall pulled Loki in, sweeping his bangs away from his face and delicately kissing him.

"Yeah…I do."

---------------------------------END-----------------------------------------------------------------

This one was hard to write! WAAAAAAAH! Anyway, it ended….not the fanfic, the story. It's almost like a progressing story…almost. Anyway, I have your recipe.

Magical Iced Coffee-

What you need: As much coffee as you like!

How to make:

Put iced coffee in a ice cube tray.

Once the coffee ice cubes are chilled and hard like regular ice cubes, put them in a regular sized glass. Pour iced coffee into the glass and you're done.

There ya go! This way even if the ice melts, it'll still taste the same. And to keep the glasses even cooler or even frosted, put them in the fridge earlier in the day so your drink will be super awesome. Well…that should hold you all up for a while. I need to rest. XD

Ja ne!


	4. Fluffy Mousse

Title: A N G E L C O O K I E M I X

Pairing: Heimu x Loki

Disclaimer: I want Loki, but he belongs to Heimu-chan, but I gave him to him for Christmas! XD

Rating: K

I have ideas. Very are perverted, but I like them lots, like tea…and strawberries, and cereal, yakisoba, ramune…fish…Loki…

:X

Eww…nasty. Enjoy desu!

------------------------START--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon Heimu! Let's go over there!" Loki said running ahead of the watchman while he lingered behind Loki going as slow as molasses. "Loki, why do you run so fast? We can take our time." Heimdall bluntly stated while the trickster pointed to another ride, wildly waving an arm at it. "But the line will get longer," Loki reasoned crossing his arms while Heimdall groaned and combed his fingers through his hair. "Why do I bother trying with you? You idiot,"

As if you couldn't guess immediately, Loki and Heimdall had come to an amusement park after Mayura was supposed to go with Kaho, but got sick and Kaho had to get some exam material studied for the next test. As expected, Mayura had given the tickets to Loki and Loki chose to go with Heimdall. Still, that factor had bothering Heimdall all evening. It was a curious thing that he really couldn't help thinking about.

Still it was a tad fun to be with Loki, alone, he meant. When he was with the others, Loki always acted different, but when with him, he always had been with him so he acted the same. Ditzy, childish, happy…the real Loki. Not the perverted pedophile, the happy Loki that he had been with forever. The purple haired god sucked in his breath and put his hand son his hips while the trickster lead him to a Ferris Wheel.

"Let's go on this," Loki suggested Loki back at Heimdall who had woken from his daze and became interested in the giant machine that towered over everything else in the park. It was huge. The watchman raised an eyebrow and looked at Loki amused. "Loki, you really want to?"

"Well, we should make use of the tickets one way or another." Loki spun around towards the ride and coughed to clear his throat while Heimdall shrugged. "I'll do what you want, I don't care…" Loki snickered.

"Thanks…fufufufu…" Heimdall blinked and looked at the ginger haired boy nervously. "Don't think like that," Heimdall said unsure of the perverted things that raced through Loki's mind like cute fuzzy squirrels. Loki turned to him beaming like nothing had happened, but mischief still sparking in his emerald eyes. "Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about,"

"YOU KNOW!" Heimdall fumed angrily making Loki laugh. "Really, I'm not that dirty,"

"Yes you are."

"Heimu-chan's mean." Heimdall blushed a shade of cherry red at his new 'nickname'. Some adolescent girls near them had heard and were giggling.

"_Did you hear?"_

"_Kawaii…"_

Heimdall felt a vein pulse from his head as he wanted to turn around and beat those sick wenches in their 'perfectly crafted' faces. Yet, fate was denied considering Loki had grabbed Heimdall by his shirt and was pulling him along. Loki was suffering from IBS, 'Immense Boredom Syndrome' in his case and resorted to something so childish as pulling Heimdall like he was his big sister. Heimdall pulled away reluctantly, grabbing his shirt unsympathetically from Loki. "Don't pull, I said I'd come," The watchman barked spitefully at Loki who had blinked at puffed a cheek out. "Then what can I do to make you go faster?"

Heimdall paused, then walked up next to Loki. "Let's just walk together so we don't get separated…" The ginger haired boy felt a small blush creep up his spine and nodded. "Alright…fine with me."

The watchman kept a straight face, yet you could tell he would have smiled. Even though Loki was trying to keep his voice straight, it was failing.

On the Ferris Wheel, the line was small letting Loki and Heimdall get on faster. It was late at night, and all the lights of the rides were going and lights shining and it wasn't cold either. It was warm and tons of fireflies were out. The woman at the top of the line seated them in a lemon yellow car and opened the hefty metal gate. "Both of you are small and slender, so you can both sit next to each other, or across." Loki blushed at the thought, but smiled and stepped inside, not a word said. Heimdall blinked and walked past the woman inside the car waving a 'thank you' to her briefly before Heimdall locked the gate. The woman checked it by giving it a slight tug, then lifting them up.

"Loki, where are you sitting?" Heimdall asked sitting on the right side looking out the window and into the night sky. Loki blinked and sat on the left side. "Uh…here is fine."

Heimdall 'eh'ed softly and looked out the window. "Ah, okay," he said at tad peeved by Loki's reaction.

Both sat in a awkward silence before Loki rustled around a bit and looked up at Heimdall again, who looked at him. Loki blinked and blushed crimson. "Hey,"

"Yeah?" The watchman asked looking at Loki, a tad sleepy since the sun was setting finally. Before Heimdall could ask, he felt warmth beside him and a small piece of space taken up by petite hips. The trickster had moved from the left side to the right side, and sat dangerously close to Heimdall.

"You idiot! Don't move like that!" Heimdall shouted while Loki made a meeping sound and placed his hands in his lap again. "Sorry…"

The watchman was silent, blushing, then made a 'pfft'ing sound and dismissed it. His hand was in the middle of the two bodies, and it wasn't long before Loki had placed his small hand over Heimdall's gloved one and squeezed it tightly. The purple haired god felt his ruby eyes widen as he risked a glance over at Loki.

He blushed at Loki who had leaned forward, almost on Heimdall's lap, and smirked. "It's kinda romantic, isn't it?" Heimdall blushed and looked away. He didn't know how to answer that. "Well," The trickster cocked his head and stuck his tongue out to tease Heimdall while the poor god continued to stutter with his crush almost cheek to check with him. "Yeah…"

Heimdall trailed off dumbly, trying to pretend he didn't know what Loki was insisting, but felt more pressing and couldn't help but blush. He looked at the ground and tried to hold back his blush, but to no avail and he looked over at the trickster who snickered and leaned his head on Heimdall's shoulder.

"I'm not going to do anything that bad to you…" The inside of the car was hot and warm and the blushing was only making him feel more uncomfortable. Even worse, they were up at the highest part of the ride, and he looked out the window in order to possibly escape the atmosphere that was becoming very suggestive. "It's nice."

The watchman felt Loki peek out the window over him. Loki agreed silently with a small nod. "Yes. I like it…"

Heimdall nodded, hoping they had gotten off the 'thing' earlier. Sadly, not. Loki was staring at him again smirking the smirk of someone older than himself. He blushed again considering was no longer cute, but now becoming sexy. Loki inched his way closer into Heimdall until he felt the warmth of the watchman's lips on his own, and moved in further, flushed to no end at the feeling of his tongue against Heimdall's. Heimdall gasped and felt Loki pull away to catch his breath, then sink himself into him again, leaning in further and putting his hands on the watchman's legs. Heimdall almost choked, seeing from the way Loki had kissed him. He moved his arm slowly around Loki's waist and pulled him up further. He also moved his tongue around inside Loki's mouth and closed his eyes. Loki pushed Heimdall up against the wall and spread Heimdall's legs apart, putting a knee between them and positioning his arms; one around Heimdall's' neck and one pressed against the wall to hold himself up so he wouldn't collapse onto the watchman. Heimdall held Loki up and had both arms around the trickster's waist supporting him from falling.

Loki made a moaning sound and took the hand from around Heimdall's neck and put it to his flushed cheek. He cocked his head to the side a little more, gasping hard and making the purple haired god pushed him away to make himself dive in. Both lips pressed against each other forcefully and each could feel the sweet hot passion burning up sexually in their bodies as they touched one another explicitly, letting more moans commence through the car until they were halfway to the bottom. They broke apart, eyes glassy and teary faces as red as cherries. Heimdall pulled Loki in, grasping him while Loki's knee pushed in even further between Heimdall's, making him grimace in pleasure and Loki smirk.

"Listen, Loki,"

"Yes?" He answered seductively wrapping him arms around Heimdall's neck. In answer, Heimdall lifted up Loki and placed him in his lap, Loki turning to him so their cheeks touched. "What is love, to you? As in between us?" Heimdall looked up, his ruby eyes serious and unlocking while Loki's blushing face answered with a blink and a cock of the head. "I mean, can you say it?"

Loki froze, body burning up while the watchman smiled sweetly and brushed Loki's bangs aside gingerly kissing hi on the forehead.

"Can you love?"

"…" Loki glared intensely at Heimdall and moved a hand underneath his shirt. The watchman felt warm hands tenderly touch his chest while it lowered itself, waiting south at his waistline. "I…love you?" Loki said blinking and looking up at him. "But actions speak louder than words,"

Heimdall slammed his lips into the trickster's roughly and moved his gloved hand below Loki's waist touching Loki in what preps call 'Personal Space', even though it was accidental. The trickster moaned in pleasure.

"Fine, I love you to…" Heimdall concluded reluctantly, eyes closed, throwing Loki on his back. Heimdall kissed the trickster and moaned again, Loki pulling him in trusting his tongue into the other's mouth.

The woman opened the bulky entrance and peered inside smiling. "Ride's over."

Heimdall rushed out blushing while Loki stepped out after him taking his time. "Thank you." The woman blinked as the two walked off into the fairgrounds.

Loki walked up next to Heimdall and raised an eyebrow. "You look tired Heimu-chan…"

"Sorry…" Heimdall said in a daze looking off at the lights in the sky and the stars that washed over the inky black blanket called nighttime. Loki poked him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Heimdall barked.

Loki giggled. "Just wanting to see it Heimu-chan's alright." Loki walked ahead of him, hands behind his back innocently and laughing. Heimdall raised an eyebrow angrily.

With Loki, love was no picnic.

-----------------END------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel like it isn't good. Anyway, your recipe is…

Rainbow Soda 

You need: Three or more types of juice (grapefruit, blueberry or cranberry. Anything you like) and some cider.

**How to make: 1.Fill squares of a ice cube tray halfway up with some water.**

**2. Add juice to each cube. If you can make sure each type of juice doesn't over flow into the next, you can make as many flavors as you like. It's important to add the water because if you don't, they'll become like sherbet and melt easily. **

**3. Once cubes are frozen, put them in a glass and pour in some cider.**

**4. DONE! XD**

This was also simple. Next time I'll teach you one of Hikari's (my friend) recipes. Bye bye minna-san!

NIPPA!


	5. Warm Hot Chocolate

Title: A N G E L C O O K I E M I X

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except this story…

Pairing: ロキ x 東山和実 (Loki x Heimdall / Higashiyama Kazumi)

I like Loki's name…it's easy to type. XD Anyway, enjoy desu! Deticated to all my friends, KichiNekoro for reviewing so much, all other Loki x Heimdall fans, and Snorri-sensei for writing Norse Mythology down in the Eddas.

I update on a weekly basis now since I'm watching so many series, working on so many doujins, and…one of my friend's over in Japan is pregnant…Tantou-chan! YAY! XD Good for her! And this is also for her and her baby!

-------------------------START-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The watchman remembered, on the Ferris Wheel last night. He put a hand to his mouth and blushed. He played the scene of when Loki had pounced on him over and over again as he laid on a grassy knoll. "Loki…"

"Heimdall!" Freyr said leaning over Heimdall poking him in the stomach with a stick. "Heimdall, are you thinking about something? You're so quiet…" The fertility god heard a cracking sound when the watchman's gloved hand reached out and snapped the stick in two. "Go away Freyr…" Heimdall was surprised he wasn't off seeing his Yamato Nadeshiko Mayura, or wasn't making another giant robot or any other stupid contraptions.

Personally, Heimdall enjoyed his solitude, but Freyr was one of the more annoying Vanir gods. "I know, Heimdall must be thinking about that perv Loki!" He insisted sitting up and turning to Gullenbrusti who nodded in agreement. Heimdall felt a vein pulse.

"Loki has been messing with Heimdall too much," Freyr implied waving a finger. "You should," Before the fertility god could finish his sentence, the watchman had sat up and was now trotting down the hill leaving the twosome alone. Freyr huffed and jumped on his piggy, flying down to meet the agitated watchman. "What's wrong? Did Freyr make Heimdall angry?" He raised an eyebrow in concern while Heimdall continued to run until reaching the bottom and landing on the fresh grass. He smiled and looked at Freyr with glassy eyes, as if he could cry out of emotion, not pain.

"Does Heimdall want a hug?"

"No…" He said dryly, the smile still plastered on his cute face. "But Loki hasn't done anything…I'm the one who…" He choked on a sob that ran like a shiver up his back. Panic consumed the fertility god.

"GAH! Is Heimdall gonna cry!? I-I-I don't know how to handle these things! WAAAH!" His eyes swirled while he clapped his hands on either side of his head, trying to think through his thick annoying screaming. Heimdall coughed, a tear rolling down his cheek, but wiped it away and walked off muttering some sort of runes to himself. Freyr was rolling on the ground in utter frustration still screaming like the sky was falling down. While in his state of hysteria, he felt a small raindrop fall from the otherwise clear sky and looked up. "Uh-oh…"

At Enjaku, Loki turned another page of a book, green orbes focused on the fine print, but his mind far off. Ever since Heimdall and him had come back from the carnival, his mind was distant, thinking about a certain purple haired god who he had kissed more than once, and everyone knew he had a crush on. Even Spica had started to tease him about his love towards Heimdall, which really didn't make Loki feel any better. Loki just sucked in his breath in every time and went back to reading. Mayura wasn't any better. She was also a big annoyance about this whole thing. Yamino….respected it. Fenrir…was grossed out. Odin, well, Loki didn't want to know.

But, the trickster didn't care. He loved Heimdall and that was his problem, not anyone else's. Besides, it wasn't as if it was…that bad.

Still, the scene from the night before showed different, and the trickster slumped down on his desk, cheeks flushed a crimson hue while his face remained burried in his arms. "This sucks…" He felt so hated, even when he kissed Heimdall, he could tell he was reluctant. Heimdall, so to say. Loki moaned.

"This really sucks…" Soon, he heard the door downstairs swing open and a surprised Spica gasp, then giggle and welcome whoever it was inside Enjaku. Loki perked when the door to his study opened to reveal Mayura standing there drenched in water trying to wring the excess fluids from her bubblegum pink hair. "Loki-kun! It's raining really hard!" Loki blinked and began to listen. She was right. Rain was falling in thick cloudy sheets over Japan. No wonder Mayura was so wet. She groaned and put her hands on her hips and looked out the window. "I saw Kaitou-san on my way back, so I invited him over."

Loki paled. "Mayura, ask next time before you do something like that."

The pink haired highschooler beamed and dissmissed Loki's rude comment.

"Still, I didn't see Kazumi-kun with him. Sorry Loki."

Loki blinked and swallowed. "So, he's probably off somewhere else." Mayura raised an eyebrow and sat down on the couch, trying to not to get anything wet. "A-alright…" Just as Spica entered the study with more tea, the door flew opened and smacked against the wall, making Spica spill tea all over the floor and Mayura. Loki blinked as footsteps raced up the stairs and Freyr soon appeared in the doorway. "Yamato Nadeshiko!" Freyr pranced over to Mayura and threw his arms around her neck while Mayura blinked, smiling cutely. "Nya?"

Loki sighed, expecting Heimdall to come inside, but nothing. Heimu wasn't anywhere. "Where's Kazumi-kun?" Mayura asked cocking her head. Freyr blinked and looked at the ceiling.

"…yeah. WHERE DID HE GO?!" Loki gasped while Mayura looked at the fertility god eyes as wide as leaves. "How could you let him run off?!"

"Well," Before Freyr could come to a conclusion, a little boy blurred past him and ran down the stairs. "Was that Loki?"

"Loki is going out to look for Heimdall?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"They love each other!" Mayura chirped clasping her hands together.

"…they do?" Mayura smacked him. "KAITOU-SAN'S A IDIOT!"

"Wha…."

----------------------------OUTSIDE-------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki raced through the rain, splattering against him roughly and clouding his vision. The trickster could barely see, but he kept running. If Freyr didn't know where Heimdall was, then he had to be somewhere else.

His lungs worked hard and his heart was almost tearing open his chest it was beating so hard. The sky was a grayish hue with deathly purples mixed in to it like whipped cream in cake batter. Loki legs were pounding and his bangs hung in his green eyes when he passed through the aracade district. He looked left and right, trying to seek out Heimdall. It was useless, nobody was outside and all the shops were closed. There weren't even any cars on the road from what Loki could see. That made him even more nervous. Then again, maybe he went back home, or maybe he…..

Loki stopped and ran under a tarp sucking in his breath and almost collapsing on the wet ground. "I don't…want to think…about it.." He muttered trying not to choke on air. Loki hugged himself and shivered while leaning against a wall. He was out of options. He had one thing left to do, but it was hopeless. Still, trying never hurt. The trickster swallowed hard and took a deep breth.

"HEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUU!" The shrill echoed through the streets of the township and to add to it, there was no aswer. Loki looked around, then sighed. He was nowhere. Loki coughed again, and put a hand on his cheek. It was burning up. He groaned and stood up again, wanting to get back home to Enjaku, but could feel the ground closing in on him. He closed his eyes and hit the ground with a wet smacking sound.

He was out like a light.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Loki stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. He was in a house, but not Enjaku, and he was covered up with a cozy comforter. He rose up slowly and rubbed his head. "Ow…must have fainted…" Loki groaned and looked around again. It was Heimdall and Freyr's house.

"Did Freyr and Mayura bring me here? We still need to find Heimu!" Loki stumbled off the couch and headed for the door when he felt a pillow smack him in the face and knock him over to the floor. "Ow…"

"Don't leave. I just found you, so don't be stupid again." Loki blushed at the voice her heard. He could have sworn his heart started soaring and racing around in the skies wildly. He turned to see Heimdaal standing there, a frown masking a obviously concerned god while his arms were crossed. Loki felt tears in his eyes and raced over to Heimdall, hugging him tightly. "Your okay?" Loki asked as he pulled away from the now very flustered Heimdall. "I thought you,"

"I just found you out in the rain a couple hours ago when that stupid Daidouji girl called me up!" Heimdall said muttering a silent cuss under his breath and slapping Loki in the back of the head. Loki pouted.

"Sorry…" Heimdall blushed and looked away trying to avoid eye contact with the trickster. "Whatever." Loki paused, then smiled. Heimdall was always like that, but he could tell he was alright. Heimdall was just worried about him, and it was cute the way he covered it up.

Just another reason Loki loved him.

"Well, Yamino-kun and Fenrir are probably worried, the others must be concerned so…" Loki kissed Heimdall on the cheek and smiled. "Thanks for taking care of me…" Loki trailed off in a sea of doubt, walking out of the mansion. Just before he stepped out into the rain, he felt a body push up against him and hug him around his tiny waist. He blushed while Himdall grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around, putting his lips just half an inch away from Loki's. Heimdall licked Loki's lips tenderly before closing and opening Loki's mouth with his toungue gingerly and entering him seductivly leaving Loki speechless, literaly.

Loki would have smiled, but was a little busy, so just rubbed his body against Heimdall's like a kitten to it's mother and stuck his toungue in the watchman's mouth. Loki put his hands on Heimdall's shoulders and tilted his head a bit and Heimdall also moved his hands to grasp the upper parts of Loki's arms, just above the elbow.

Loki moaned before breaking away again blushing as red as a strawberry while Heimdall's blush was a hot pink. Loki smiled again and felt Heimdall snake a arm around his waist. "Actually, how about I walk you home?"

While Heimdall blushed waiting Loki placed a hand on Heimdall's cheek and forced him to look him in the eye. Loki smiled.

"I'd love that."

-----------------------------END------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you go. But oh my god, I listened to so many songs while writing this just to get inspired! These are the songs I listened to, and then comes your food!

Schwarzweiss

What I've Done - Linkin Park

Absoulutly (Story of a Girl) – Nine Days

All the Things she Said – T.a.t.u

Personna 3 (INSTR.)

Message in a Bottle – The Police

War Pigs – Black Sabbath

Freya – The Sword

Love Shine – DDR

Cassie – Flyleaf

The Kinslayer – Nightwish

Bring Me To Life – Evanescence

Send Me An Angel –(ALT. Version)

Truly Madly Deeply – Savage Garden

Ghost of Christmas Past – Nox Arcana

Dear You – Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni

Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace

Killer - Thursday

Now then, let's teach you how to make…

**Yakisoba…**

**You'll need: Somen Noodles / Packaged Ramen, Soy Sauce (Only if you use somen noodles, green onions, shrimp (Any size, although Hikari uses small shrimp)**

**Use the direction on the pakage of whatever kind of noodles you have to whip them up first.**

**While the noodles are cooking, chop up the green onions and shrimp vertically in pieces and toss them together.**

**(SKIP IF YOU USED RAMEN NOODLES) Once the Somen noodles are strained and put in a pot, season with as much soy sauce as you like and stir until desired.**

**Add in the shrimp and green onions and serve as hot as possible.**

I like it because it's easy, and really simple. I always cook deserts…but this is actually my recipe. Hikari-chan's is coming up soon. R&R!


	6. Vodka Supernova

Title: A N G E L C O O K I E M I X

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine…(Slaps collar on Loki and Heimdall) But I own them…now! MWAHAHA! (I kid. XP)

Pairing: ロキ x 東山和実

OMGOGGLES! I f33l d34d…l33t forumz…lyke OMG…

I hope I can type straight after all that l33tness had gotten fed into my brain. Anyway, Hikari has a delicious dessert for you in the end, and I must now type…but I smell syrup. X3

What in the world…? Oh yeah, I just heard MLR in Spanish. Loki's voice is INCREDIBLE! Heimdall's….pas mal. (bad) XD Everyone else was awesome! Even Kakusei!Loki was good, and I thought only Sakurai-sensei could pull it off. His English voice was played by…Jose…Jose Diaz, right? I think so…anyway, enjoy!

-------------------------START-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yosh! Break out that sake," Mayura yelled across the wide labyrinth known as Enjaku. It was her eighteenth birthday…another Ragnarok that came all too early. She was supposed to wait until she was at least twenty-one, but Narugami said it was okay for her to drink. Loki had to protest.

"NO IT ISN'T!" The trickster roared popping up from his seat and looking at Mayura who sat on the couch pleading. "C'mon Loki-kun…just this once?"

"You're probably a drunk anyway, why should I let you drink that stuff?" Loki crossed his arms confidently and smiled. Mayura put a finger to her chin, lost in thought. "Narugami,"

"I don't care." Loki said closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"You can't. It's illegal."

Mayura smiled as if it wasn't a problem began to resort to desperate pouting, her crimson eyes wide and glassy. "Pwease? I'll invite Kazumi-kun…" Loki felt a flush run up his neck and creep on his face. "Besides, sake isn't even THAT bad. They do it a weddings, and Papa said it was alright for me to have a little!"

"Mayura-Papa said it was alright?"

"Papa said yes!"

"…" Loki slide back in his chair as silent as a ghost. Loki cringed at the thought of a drunk Mayura, especially when she wouldn't go home. Still…

"Why don't you do it at your house. I don't like having a open house at a agency trying to earn money," The trickster added on grabbing the end on his bow and playing with it, twirling in mindlessly. Mayura was not impressed. She turned her head away violently, her pink locks of hair falling all over the place and her eyes narrowed. "I'll just tell Kazumi-kun that you and Freya went out yesterday…" She plastered her hands on her cheeks and began to swoon in mock to agitate the trickster.

Oh, how it worked.

His fists cracked like lightning as the small boy growled at the pink haired girl. His fists crashed on to the desk and the sound boomed like thunder through the thoroughly decorated study.

She cringed.

Loki was growling like a mad dog, but slowly muttered a silent cuss through a cracked tone and felt the vein pulsing in his head settle down. "Fine."

She sweat dropped but cheered at the same time. "YAY! Thanks Loki-kun!"

Loki felt his stomach turn. This would be a fun night…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -

"Hello," Yamino said opening the door while Kakasei!Loki walked in sulking, putting down various bags of sake. "That cheater made me buy it…"

Yamino took one of the bags and lifted it up for his father. "I'll take them to the kitchen."

Loki waved to his son as he felt his bones start melting again, and before you knew it, he was a chibi god again. He threw himself on the couch. "I'm always so tired after I use that form, it's not fair…"

Yamino nodded in utter agreement, seeing as how he could hear his moaning all the way from the kitchen, and smiled. "I know Heimdall-san liked it,"

Loki blinked. "Did you say something Yamino-kun?"

"Nothing Loki-sama!" The snake chimed happily from the room, walking out and taking another bag. Loki hummed a 'I see' while he got up from the couch lazily and bizarrely moved his body up the stairs, trying hard not to trip because of his sleepiness. Spica went up after a while and helped her husband. Yamino felt a pat of a tail on his leg and turned to see Fenrir, a scream of laughter held in his throat. When the couple finally vanished upstairs, the scream of laughter roared through the thick walls of Enjaku.

Yamino's eyes widened as he tried to shut his brother up. "Ni-san! Be,"

"Daddy is so pathetic. First he is stuck in the body of a child, has a worthless son like you,"

The snake glared at him.

"Nevertheless (which he knew he couldn't start a sentence with) he's even gay!" The blue-eyed teen paused then took Fenrir up in his arms and leashed him up outside. "You stay here until the social gathering is over."

Fenrir flickered his eyes a few times and cocked his head. "Social gathering?"

Yamino slammed the door, not appeased by his brother dumbness. Fenrir ran to the door and scratched it like a kitten. This embarrassment to nature was also Loki's offspring. He was the worthless Daddy's boy.

Ecchan floated next to him and pet him. "Punyaaan…" Fenrir looked at Ecchan and cuddled with him. "Punyan-san, I love you…"

"Punyaaaaaan…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

"…" Spica stayed quiet as she opened the door and saw Koutarou, Narugami, Freyr, Heimdall, Freya (who was not Reiya at the moment) and even Utgard-Loki and Koko had come. Why, Spica didn't ask. Koko jumped on Spica and hugged her tightly while her cat ears pricked up in happiness and her pigtails swung to the sides. Spica questioned the gesture, but didn't fight back. Her master pulled her off.

"Hey,"

"Don't do that." Utgard-Loki said holding her up by the collar and walking inside. Spica felt herself blush as she shyly welcomed each in, just happy to see that her husband's alternate life there. Although, nobody really knew why he was really there, everyone knew that they would be bickering the whole time. Koko would stop them, or Spica would help. But she knew Loki would be active with Heimdall. Speaking of the devil (literally) he walked in obvious mystified. Freyr had brought Gullenbrusti and was now looking for Mayura who was up in Loki's study. Yamino was opening the sake. Fenrir was outside and Spica would soon bring him in, if she remembered. Even if she hadn't, Hel was coming, and she found the poor thing outside. Still, she didn't bring him inside.

"Otou-san!" She yelled cheerfully raising her arm in the air and trotting inside the agency. Loki looked downstairs to see the crowd of people and felt his face pale. "All these people showed up just to see her drunk." Actually, he was pretty sure that was the case. Loki felt like laughing until Freya glomped him and dragged him on to the ground. "Loki!" Loki sighed while Freyr walked into the study and ran past Loki to see Mayura who was trying to escape from Freya and the others. "Yamato Nadeshiko!"

"Kaitou," She didn't finish her sentence when the thief hugged her tightly. Koutarou followed and sighed. "Idiots…"

"Kou-chan,"

Heimdall followed up with the others and saw the scene in front of him. He sparked Freya while she looked at the watchman sticking her tongue out at him. Heimdall blushed and turned around. Loki gulped at Heimdall's action and pushed Freya off of him. "Heimdall…" He sat there and just stood up. Freya crossed her arms and pulled her knees together, sitting on them. "Loki, don't tell me you're going after him when you can have so much more fun with me!"

Loki ignored her and left the study passing everyone else. He searched for Heimdall until he found his younger son, Yamino, in the kitchen. "Yamino-kun…?"

"Yes Loki-sama?"

"…nothing." He stormed off. He couldn't ask his son. He was already freaky enough with falling in love with Heimdall, but now it looked like he was cheating on him! Horrible, really. Still, Mayura, despite being pulled into a romantic scenario with Freyr, followed the distressed god. "Hey, uh Loki-kun?"

He turned to her, blushing madly and not in the mood. "What?"

She flinched at Loki. He was scary when he was mad. The pink haired girl looked away, trying to avoid the cold stare shot at her. Hel pranced in and stared at them. "Sorry…is something wrong?"

"Oh, Hel-chan!" Mayura spun around to see Hel and her big green eyes misted over with a perplexed look. She giggled and looked at her father, pointing to the door. "Heimu-chan went out that way," Loki blinked and ran past his daughter. She 'eh'ed and turned around seeing her father rushing towards the door, going so fast he almost tripped on the way out. Mayura laughed and Hel rubbed the back of her head. "God, is he THAT scared of me?"

"No, no." Mayura laughed lightly. She coughed to get the bespectacled girl's attention and whispered into her ear.

"Your father is…"

"…"

A girl's sequel could be heard from Antarctica.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Loki stopped and stared back at the mansion while he continued to peek around trees and bushes for Heimdall.

"I thought Hel screamed just now…?"

He shrugged blankly and risked a climb up a tree to see better, but fell shortly after.

"Ow!" He sat back up again after moaning from the 'severe' pain that he had encountered and ran to the back of Enjaku. "Where is he!? Did he go home?"

No, Heimdall wasn't like that. Loki knew Heimdall was the kind of person that didn't show pain, so he would probably be off in plain sight, but he wasn't. "Maybe Odin-sama got to him?!" Loki felt his face heat up at the thought of Odin taking Heimdall away from him. He had already suffered enough, but now this!? It was horrible…he knew he liked to say horrible a lot. Maybe Odin should kill him for that to.

Loki pondered the stupid task as her circled Enjaku like a panther, eyes searching for his little crush.

"Maybe Odin-sama's a masochist, and likes pain. Maybe he doesn't but, he likes causing others pain…? That makes no sense." Loki combed a hand through his hair and ruffled it in frustration. Putting effort into something was a thing that Loki wasn't used to. Still, many people thought he was cute when he was able to think.

"Maybe I should do it more often…" The trickster paused, then slapped himself. "A couple minutes without Heimu and I'm already going insane! And why am I talking to myself? I don't have a monologue angel! And I'm still doing it!" He heard the rustling of leaves behind him.

"Did Loki come out front to welcome me?"

Loki felt a huge amount of jaki run through his body and travel up his spine. He shivered and risked another glance at the person behind him.

It was Odin.

Loki felt as if the veins in his body were melting. His body was feverish and he felt like running. Odin just beamed and leaned foreword helping the chibi god up. "So why are you outside? Are you that scared of that mortal?" Odin looked at Loki eagerly waiting for a answer. Loki stared at Odin. Odin crossed his arms and tapped a foot annoyed.

Loki spun off and plodded back to the agency.

"Today is going to suck."

"HEY!!! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

While the twosome played chase (even though it seemed more like child molesting to the innocent eye) Hel couldn't help but watch. She opened the window and strained her neck just to see where they had run off. Mayura slammed the door open and bounced inside like a ball of silly putty. She moseyed over to Hel and tapped her on the shoulder nervously. "I can't find him," The pink haired girls looked at each other in worry until Loki's offspring broke the silence with another mindless comment. "Well…maybe he's just downstairs, or he went home."

Mayura looked away uncomfortably. "Or he threw himself in front of a train." Hel fell over in shock. "HEIMU-CHAAAAAAAAN!" She failed her arms against the window making very loud banging noises. She continued to scream and wail. Mayura commenced the procedure of panic and pulled her away. "Idiot, they'll hear you!"

"WAAAAAAAH!" Tears gushed from her emerald eyes madly. And (I do know you can't start a sentence with 'and') just when Daidouji thought she had shut her up, Heimdall burst in. "I'm not dead!!!"

Both girls were hushed. Heimdall felt awkward, and looked away blushing with his hands on his waist. "What?"

Hel pounced of her legs and rushed foreword in a huge pink blur. Hel enveloped her arms around the watchman and started to cry again. He rolled his eyes. "Get off,"

Mayura stared at Heimdall before finally walking over to him and poking him. "Shoot, he's not a alien…"

Heimdall choked while Hel let out a scream of laughter. "She's dumb…" The watchman impatiently stormed off leaving Hel and Mayura dancing youthfully while singing loud and proud, "HEIMU IS A ALEIN, HEIMU IS A ALIEN!!!" He slammed the door and walked downstairs. He stopped midway and leaned over the rail, bored as ever. It seems gods have a fetish to boring things if something like aliens and dancing can't hold their attention. Hel and Mayura were probably already drunk the way they acted…he paused.

"No, that's the case. They got so worried they had a couple shots of sake…" He laughed to himself. While in this state of hysteria, at least to the ever mind-numbing Heimdall, Odin tapped him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. "You know Loki heard their shouting and is coming now? "

Heimdall shivered and kicked the air behind him. Odin jumped up like there were no laws of gravity, and landed on the rail bowing and curtsying to the watchman.

"Best shot?"

"…" He pushed him of the rail and the All-Father fell like a rock. "Big meanie!!!" Heimdall sweat dropped and walked downstairs to see a swirly eyed Odin twitching on the floor. The watchman walked around the obstruction and proceeded outside. Loki heard those morons, so he might as well set things straight.

Yeah, so? Big deal, he could pull it off. Just walk up to Loki and talk to him without getting involving in some sort of romantic fiasco. Heimdall then broke into a cold sweat. "Okay…."

He turned around and sulked back to Enjaku. He wanted to escape this whole thing at once and just give up for today, and maybe forever. Heimdall wanted to do that, but just as he walked, he heard an extra step behind him. The watchman stopped dead. He 'hm'ed a risked a glance behind him to see a flustered Loki with his green eyes wide like leaves. Heimdall sucked his breath in and rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Is Heimu still mad?"

"…I was never mad." He was, but he couldn't tell him that. Loki was the type of person that you couldn't talk to at all. He would hit on you and for all he knew, fall asleep while you were mid-sentence. Heimdall wanted a person to talk to, a person to listen. Loki could do that…but Heimdall didn't think he could be taken seriously. He had to try. Trying never hurt.

"Well….not really, but why were you with Freya,"

"She came on me!" Loki was putting up a fuss. His was pouting and had just grabbed Heimdall's gloved hand and compressed it tentatively careful to be gentle. I'm…"

Loki swallowed.

"I'm sorry."

The trickster was blushing and looking at the ground in stillness and on top of that, he was completely hushed. Heimdall noticed something. Loki was hurting way more than he was. Heimdall looked at he ground ashamed. He grabbed both of Loki's hands and made Loki look up at him. "Is…"

Loki was now curious and tilted his head in wonder. "What?"

"Is…is it okay for me to kiss you?"

Loki gawked at him and could feel the blood of youth rush into his cheeks. He looked at the ground and stuttered intensely. He didn't know what to say.

"I…would like," Heimdall hurriedly kissed Loki, trying to get it over with. He was tired of Loki having the entire dose of fun. He could feel Loki tense up, but slowly relax. Both still blushed, but Heimdall was more focused on pulling Loki into his arms and constricting him. It was official. Loki was HIS. Spica could go with Utgard-Loki, but Loki would always be his. Loki felt the same way with Heimdall. Nothing could hurt him, and if anything did, they would have to answer to their lover. Loki cocked his head and put his tongue in Heimdall's mouth, kissing him gingerly and tenderly. Heimdall gulped in shock, but kissed him back even harder, finally pushing him back against the wall of outside Enjaku, making sure that they were deeply hidden in the trees and brush. Loki moaned in pleasure careful not to be too loud and expose them to any passersby. Still, neither of them cared. Anyone who wanted to look could look. It wasn't an issue.

The watchman didn't want to impose on the trickster, but soon found the opposite when he had pinned Loki on to the ground with his gloved hands around Loki's wrists and his legs spread apart over his body, one leg on the side of Loki, and one leg between Loki's legs. Heimdall wanted to back up and stop because of how far this was going, but the trickster just pulled away and purred seductively. "Heimu is good at kissing…"

Heimdall, much to his own astonishment, found himself smiling down at him. "Th-thanks…"

There was an awkward, yet very soothing quiet between the two boys. Both just lay there under the trees and cool brush protecting them from any eyesight. The sun shone brightly through the gaps of the trees and both gods wanted to start another kiss, but this seemed so much more romantic. Heimdall heard his own heart race and Loki could hear it also. The watchman thought the trickster would have done something by now, but Loki wasn't attempting anything perverted whatsoever. The purple haired god was somewhat relieved. After all, he didn't want just any person to rape him, or just any person to give him pleasure because that person thought he was cute. Heimdall needed someone that loved him. Actually LOVED him. Loki did just that. They had said it, but only once. They had said they loved each other, but it somehow seemed fake. Heimdall didn't like that, and leaned over Loki again to whisper something in his ear. "Loki, I love you…"

He could feel the trickster's face heat up like a furnace when those words had sunk into his brain. Loki could, despite all the perverted things he had done to other people, actually love another person other that Angerboda. Odin forced him to marry Sigyn, so he never really liked her. Besides, she was a little girl. That was gross.

Heimdall and Loki were both almost the same age, Heimdall being just a tad older than him. It made everything feel right, that he chose Heimdall like he did Spica. He loved him very much, but the reason he couldn't say that was because that wasn't enough. He loved him more than anything else in the world, and more than his own life. Words couldn't tell Heimdall how much he loved him. Still, it would have to do.

"I love you…so much," He snaked his arm under Heimdall shirt and pressed it against Heimdall's back, sealing both of their lips with another kiss. Heimdall turned a ruby color while he pushed away, panting and gasping for air. Loki was afraid h had done something bad, but that all seemed to dissolve when the watchman kissed him again still pressing down on Loki. Loki didn't mind. In fact, their little scene went on for quite a while. A tirade or random kissing and whispering love. It was quite the make-up if you could imagine. But you didn't have to, because Hel and Mayura, both drunk, were peeping from behind an oak tree snapping photos.

Back at Enjaku, everyone stood perplexed when Loki and Heimdall entered together nonchalantly and as if nothing had happened. Since Freya has always had a temper, she just stopped her foot enraged and walked over to Loki accusing him of doing naughty things with Heimdall. Of course, she was half-right. They wouldn't go all the way…and like Heimdall would want to. Still, Heimdall thought otherwise and soon, both joined in the celebration of Mayura's birthday.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Loki wanted to shoot himself. He had NOT planned on it going that far. Mayura was even MORE drunk than she was before, and was selling the pictures he had took of him and Heimdall. The watchman was in the middle of strangling her. "Idiotidiotidiotidiot!"

"Unyaaa…Heimwall an Woki sooooo CUTE!" The words were slurry and filled to the brim with incoherent letters, but that didn't stop the very angry god from wringing her neck. Heimdall, of course, was also drunk. Everyone was. Yamino apparently was unaffected from alcohol and was content and even trying to shoo away people like Narugami who were VERY rash when under the influence. Loki was in the middle of grounding Hel when he realized he was also probably drunk. Still…it was rather fun.

And Freya, who was still very angry, kept her thought locked in her mind while she sipped sake with Spica. "Your husband is gross…"

Spica cocked her head in confusion. Freya sighed. "She's like a retarded animal, she doesn't understand anything!" Spice blinked confused while Mayura and Koutarou took out a karaoke machine. "LET'S SING!" Loki slide back in his chair. "I'm going to be swick…" Heimdall joined him when Mayura foolishly tossed him the microphone and gave them a song to sing.

"What's this?"

"SIIIIING!" Mayura screamed loudly holding her arms apart spinning around. She really was drunk. Both shrugged and held the microphone together. They would hate themselves for this, but held the script together and became to sing.

_Song: Futari no Birthday (Our Birthday)(Higurashi no Naku Koro ni)_

_Preformed by: Yukino Satsuki (Sonozaki Mion & Shion)_

_((Subtitles by me…))_

(H) The two of us are a mirror  
(L) A broken mirror  
(H) The front side and the back side  
(L) Back-to-back  
(H) A strange fate  
(L) An ominous sign  
(HL) I wonder why we were born...?

(HL) Why do we lose it because it's important?  
(H) It seems that only sad things increase in amount  
(HL) I can't reach you even when I love you this much  
(L) It looks like only the number of worries increases  
(H) I'm crossing  
(L) My collecting thoughts  
(HL) Birthday!

(H) Please smile; accept everything  
Even if you yearn for a reason, you'll only grow empty  
(L) A ripped open bond; the forest where we always get lost in  
Even if you yearn for freedom, you'll only grow pained

(H) The two of us are puppets  
(L) Broken puppets  
(H) Imprisoned by the demon  
(L) Our wills taken away  
(H) Because the same blood  
(L) Are flowing in us, look  
(HL) That's right, we're birds in a cage...

(HL) I wonder why I want to destroy it because it's important  
(H) Please scream to the point that it's funny  
(HL) Because no matter how much we are alike, we are different  
(L) We confirm each other by hurting each other  
(H) My collecting thoughts  
(L) Beckon destruction  
(HL) Last day…

(HL) I want to destroy it because it's important  
(HL) Because no matter how much we are alike, we are different

(HL) Do we lose it because it's important?  
(H) It seems that only sad things increase in amount  
(HL) I can't reach you even when I love you this much  
(L) It looks like only the number of worries increases  
(H) I'm crossing  
(L) My collecting thoughts  
(HL) Birthday

Last day!

Everyone looked on surprise. Loki could actually sing good….with Heimdall. Both were immensely flustered by the lyrics and just stood there smiling at each other happily. Yamino, Hel, and Spica just all giggled while people like Freyr, Utgard-Loki, and Fenrir were not amazed. Koutarou and Narugami cheered them, in a drunken sort of way. Loki and Heimdall just stared blankly. It had been fun after all. That was totally uncalled for. That's when Loki saw Odin lying unconscious in the hallway. He glanced over at Heimdall. "Is he drunk too?" _  
_

---------------------------------------END--------------------------------------------------------------

It's done. OMG, I went through hell to finish this thing! First, I was up so late that I fell asleep after Ryouka and I had argued (See 'Emo') and finally late that night, got sick! So sick that I had to sleep in the bathroom. Then, I watched Astro Boy and almost died. It was a good series, but why….why all the black and white?! I woke up and ate, and now it's still the morning. It's a day off, but I still have soccer. I'M DYING! I'm going to do something stupid…I know it. Well, I liked the way this story came out, and today you learn how to make…

**GBICOD! (Gummy Bear Ice Cream of DOOM!)**

**You need: Gummy Bears, Ice Cream, a microwave.**

**How to make:**

**Take the ice cream and stir it until it has melted and has the thickness of yogurt. **

**Second, take the gummy bears and chop the up in pieces and other small candies (Not hard candies) like Reese's Pieces and stir it into the ice cream. **

**Put it into the microwave until it's all melted the way you want it. **

**When you take it out, stir it until everything is nice and blended and put it in another container. **

**Freeze until it has turned into normal ice cream texture and scoop out into separate scoops. **

**Top with fruit like limes or lemons, NOT PEARS OR APPLES. Peaches are also good.**

THERE YOU GO! This is Hikari's recipe, so tell me if it doesn't work….but don't blame me. Alright…I guess I'll see you all later? ;


	7. Death Waffle

Title: A N G E L C O O K I E M I X

Rating: K – T+

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my doujinshi.

Pairing: ロキ x 東山和実

Busy, busy….busy…BUSY! First off, I was with my friend Hikaru for a sleepover. We saw a movie, then we went home and watched the movie 'The Messengers', then we watched 'The Whitest Kids U Know', then 'South Park', 'Shaun of the Dead' and…MAD TV along with some 'Robot Chicken'…then we put on some fake fingernails. XD

Mine are black with cherry blossoms on then while Hikaru's had shiny skulls and cross-bones. I read some yaoi, and we screamed 'AGNST,' while running around the dorm like idiots. So…I'm back after all that, and ready to work! (Grabs Chakram and Zelos) Let's do this! Let's beat Yrggdrasil!

Zelos: YAY!

Colette: Nuuu! Return my weapon!

Lloyd: Stupid Rainbow-bozu!

L'Archel: It's L'ARCHEL! Not, L'Arc-en-ciel!!! NOT RAINBOW!!!!!!!

Genis: OMG!

Raine: Break it up!!! (Photon!)

Martel: That is not holy! No fighting!!!

Yuan: SAVE MARTEL!!! (Hearts in eyes)

Sheena: Rainbow-bozu, return the chosen!!!

Presea:…I want to go home.

L'Archel: Ozette was destroyed…

Presea: …(Throws axe)

L'Archel: GAAAAAAAH!

Kratos: Why are you still reading this? READ!!!

((Fighting in backround))

((Yrrgdrasil is a character in the game 'Tales of Symphonia'. Still, in Norse mythology, I think we all know that he is a….tree.))

--------------------------------START------------------------------------------------------------------

Heimdall could feel the places where Loki had kissed him burn white hot. Heimdall was in his room sitting on his bed in his pajamas hugging a pillow to his chest. His ruby eyes gazed at the huge round moon in the black sky. The watchman turned back to the pillow and squished it.

"Stupid Loki…stupid stupid stupid…"

Heimdall was going hysterical over this love thing. Surely everyone in Asgard was mocking him right now. Oh, how he longed to strangle them. He wanted to so badly but in the end it would probably just be easier to break up with Loki. The watchman thought a second and shook his head dramatically and fell back on the bed. "NO! Out of the question," He began to rant hugging the cushion even more for some strange being.

"I don't want to torture myself like that…" Heimdall knew he was gay, and knew it was supposed to be bad, but why was it?

"SEXUAL IDENTITY IS NOT SOMETHIG YOU CHOOSE!"

Freyr felt a vein pulse in his head as he pulled the covers over his head even more. Gullenbrusti sulked. "He's so loud…"

Gullenbrusti snorted in reply.

Heimdall threw the pillow against the door and glared at the sky. "I hate this…"

Gasp. Heimdall hates something. Who knew?

He exhaled noisily before sitting up and shutting is window and climbing back into his bed. He was in a mood. The watchman ducked underneath the sheets and turned on his side curling up like a small cat. He breathed softly onto the cushion he held so tightly before feeling his eyes become heavy and closing at last. "I'll think about it tomorrow…"

The warm breeze shifted across the cold house letting the boy loosen up a tad. He felt like someone was next to him. Someone he loved. "Loki…"

That morning, Heimdall was awakened by a knock at the door. It boomed through the rickety house like thunder and shook the watchman awake. He ruffled his violet hair frustrated. "COMING!!!" He grumbled and ran downstairs trying to straighten himself up. He swung the door open.

"Hello," He paused then felt like hot steam was shoved in his face. He was blushing, and the person at the door was….a serial murderer that hunted rabbits and put them in tasty dumplings!!!

Not really, it was just Loki.

Loki waved to him, probably a little scared that Heimdall might be mad, and smiled a cutesy smirk. "Heimu, uh…are you free?"

Damn that Loki, torturing him like that.

"What's it to ya," Heimdall said with his eyes closed and a thick red mesh on his cheeks. Loki put a hand to his face and leaned forward, lips only inches away. "Ah, are you sick from being drunk? Do you have a hangover?"

Heimdall sweat dropped and leaned towards Loki's lips face even more flustered. "No," He pulled away just before his kissed Loki to tease the trickster.

"I'm fine, but what do you want?"

"Well….I was just wondering if you would like to have some breakfast with us?" Loki concluded hopefully, eyes glinting with hope.

Heimdall paused. That was perfect teasing ground for Loki.

"Well…" Heimdall wanted to dance around it a politely as possible, but that was dumb anyway. Who was polite with Loki anymore?

Loki pouted. "If you don't come, I'll cry…" There was silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

"_How was I pulled into this?"_ Heimdall thought while he sat at a table at Enjaku eating waffles. Yamino knew Heimdall didn't eat much, so inviting him over for breakfast just because his father had a crush on him seemed perfectly fine. Besides, it was cute. Yamino knew his mother, Spica, felt the same way…but he wasn't sure of his brother. Everyone else seemed to really like it. Even Mayura who was expected to have a crush on Loki, loved their relationship. Just because she had pink hair doesn't mean that she had to be paired up with the main character of the story. She wanted a normal school life examining PARANORMAL things. What a odd girl she was. Indeed.

Anyway, away from those thoughts, Heimdall and Loki were still eating waffles. Loki knew Heimdall didn't eat much, but even he wasn't prepared for what he saw. The watchman's waffles were caked over with syrup, butter, whipped cream, a fruit whipping topping that Yamino had made, and some jam. For god's sake, you couldn't even see the waffle. In fact, just looking at it gave the trickster cavities. He went back to eating.

"How can you eat that thing?"

Heimdall took another bite and shrugged. "Search me." Loki knew Heimdall didn't care.

"Go ahead and eat your sugary death waffle."

Heimdall raised an eyebrow and looked over and Loki who was eating waffles, but they were plain and ordinary. Spica noticed this and began to think. If you balanced everything out evenly, Loki ate tons of waffles, but with nothing on them. Heimdall barely ate one, but it was coated in junk. She beamed. They were actually the same. Hugs for Spica! She was smart!

She was lost in thought until she noticed her husband licked Heimdall's cheek. She blinked while Heimdall almost fell out of his chair with his hand on his cheek. He was blushing immensely and stuttering like mad.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what!?"

Loki purred again and stroked Heimdall's chin. "You had some syrup on your face…" He pressed up against him and pet him like a animal.

"I'm hungry for a little more than food…" Yamino looked over and blushed before deciding to step in. He screamed, "LOKI-SAMA! It's broad daylight!!!"

Heimdall twitched at the thoughts running through Loki's mind before looking at the ground. If he had cat ears, they would be drooping. "Do what you want," He blushed and closed his eyes when he heard Loki snicker and wrap his arms around his neck. "Heimu likes it…" Loki looked up so he was cheek-to-cheek with his and stroked Heimdall's thigh with his hand. Spica blushed like a schoolgirl and pulled her son out of the room. If they wouldn't get a room, they might as well give them one.

Heimdall blushed and rubbed his legs together nervously. "L-Loki?"

The trickster sighed.

"Finally," He got off of Heimdall and sat back in his own seat. "I wanted to eat alone with you, so I HAD to find someway to make them leave. (By the way, Spica was the only one that had caught on…)

Heimdall muttered a "what?" before feeling a wave of relief sweep over him. He smacked his head. That was why he loved Loki. Loki blinked and poked him. "Heimu?"

Heimdall had a new respect for Loki. As far as he knew, Loki loved him a lot. Heimdall shrugged at Loki's question and looked at him happily. "Uh…Loki?" Loki looked at him curiously. "Heimu is in a good mood…what is it?" Heimdall kissed him again, this time Heimdall didn't pin him to the ground, but had grabbed his hands and squeezed them. Loki blushed hard, but opened his mouth and moaned, a signal that it was okay for Heimdall to enter him. Heimdall pushed on Loki holding in place possessively while he moved around Loki's mouth. Loki purred and nipped at his tongue. Heimdall broke away from the kiss finding that Loki was hugging him around the neck and was sitting up on his knees to reach him.

Heimdall smiled and wrapped his arms around Loki's tiny waist and bit his neck sexually. Loki yelp in pleasure digging his fingers into Heimdall's shoulder. He loved hearing Loki act like that.

While Loki cried in bliss and pain, Heimdall felt some blood trickle down the trickster's neck. Heimdall licked the blood away. The feeling of Heimdall's tongue on his skin was almost enough to give that playboy a…very perverted word that begins with a 'i'.

Heimdall blushed and pulled away. Now, why did he want to break up with Loki again.

…who knows.

------------------------------------END------------------------------------------------------------

I'm dressing like a Lolita tomorrow at school. But dude…I hate spell check. Spelling is my third best subject, and I'm pretty good at it. (Aside from all my mistakes, which is why I'm going to fix most of my fanfics this week) Dude, I can't help but blush. THEY SUCK. Anyway….you learn how to make…

**Dreamy Snack **

**You need: Bread, cream cheese, raspberry jam (Also works with Nutella), and a toaster.**

**How to make: 1. First off, take your bread (or bagel) into the toaster and cook it till it's light on the inside, but fluffy on the inside.**

**2. Secondly, take out the cream cheese (Normally comes in bars) and slice it halfway. **

**3. Take the raspberry jam and before you add it to the cream cheese, if you like things spicy, add pepper seeds. If not, scoop about two spoonfuls from the container. (I HIGHLY recommend the pepper seeds for the best results. Regular jam is okay….but…) (Use the same steps with Nutella, but avoid pepper seeds) **

**3. Put it on the bars of cream cheese on a plate. (Set the jam or Nutella on top, do not stir it!!!)**

**4. Take out your favorite crackers or bread. (make sure the bread his hard and fairly sturdy)**

**5; You dip the crackers into the mix and enjoy!!!**

Dude, I came up with this a long time ago…and I can't believe I'm posting it. It works for me, but yeah…it's a toss up if you try it at home. (If you do make it at home, tell me how it turns out)

Until next time, (Axe slices through head)

Presea: …she's dead.

Colette: OH NOOOOO!

Raine / Kratos / Zelos: FIRST AID!!!

L'Archel: Phew, I'm alive again!

Llyod: Loki x Heimu is cute…(Reads over)

Genis: I don't get it, what's the 'i' word?

-Silence-

Genis: What???

Shenna: Well…..(Blush)

Zelos: (SMILE!!!) When a woman and a man,

Regal: Shut your naughty mouth!!!

L'Archel: Regal-san! You appeared!?

Regal: Guess so…

Yuan: BOTTA!

Botta: Yessir!

L'Archel: We must depart, ready the escape route!!!

Lloyd: Loki x Heimu fans,

Martel: SAYONARA!!!

Yrggdrasil: (Grumble)

Kratos: Her we go again…

(FLASH!!!)

R&R!!!


	8. Lunar Cookie Part 1

Title: A N G E L C O O K I E M I X

Rating: T

Disclaimer: 0.o Why do I still need this???

Pairing: ロキ x 東山和実

The last chapter was poorly written, but allow me to explain. Alrighty then…first off, that chapter was VERY important. Just because of that chapter, Loki and Heimdall have a deeper respect for each other. (Imagine writing this thing when Heimdall still felt awkward around Loki…well, not as much.) Secondly, I just had a fight with my dad over the phone, and I wasn't really in the best of moods….(Sorry if these seem like excuses) and….I' was short on time because of a test, so what better way than to progress the story than…well. But the most important detail was that those two understood each other…because love is about trust. At least to me…. but, enough of that. Let's move on to the plot

Romance is going to be turned down a notch just because it's supposed to have 100 chapters…and…I can't use them up too fast.

--------------------START--------------------------------------------------------------------------

That day was sunny and gorgeous with a crystal blue sky and the occasional cloud that looked like a marshmallow. The town was scattered with people and the shops were handing out candy samples. You could smell every pastry that had been cooking since that morning…even the cherry blossoms on the trees were blooming fully leaving the sweet scent in the air. Even the always-gloomy Heimdall was…unusually content.

Freyr looked at the purple haired watchman curiously. They had gone out shopping again, and Heimdall wasn't complaining, not even about carrying the bags. Now, Freyr wasn't complaining about having a shopping buddy…but when your friend is happy, it usually helps to know why.

"Heimdall?"

"What?" Heimdall had been walking nonchalantly, eye closed, mouth shut. He had opened his one eye only to speak to the fertility god politely. "Well, you just seem happy…" Gullenbrusti snorted joyfully in reply. Heimdall turned his head away in though mustering a sigh. "Wonder why."

Freyr twitched and grabbed the watchman by the collar. "Stupid!!! DO NOT let Loki get to you!!!"

"Hold on!!!" Heimdall yelled biting Freyr's hand, fangs actually breaking the skin. The fertility god whimpered like a sick animal. "I just want to know about Heimu's love life…." Heimdall felt a vein pulse and a small crack of anger whip through him like lightning.

"That's really none of your business." Heimdall grabbed Freyr's bags and walked ahead. "I'll take these." The mechanical pig looked at his master, then to the watchman who was just strolling back to their house. Freyr paused, then hopped in his piggy. "Come on Gullenbrusti! Let us follow Heimdall and assist him in his problems!!!"

The twosome soared off down the street next Heimdall, who actually didn't care about the company.

Back at Enjaku, Loki was sorting books in a bookcase. Mayura observed him from the couch. The trickster was aware of her huge red eyes staring at him, but decided to ignore it. Mayura smirked.

Her theory was correct. Loki was in a good mood today…

Loki grabbed the final volume of a series of encyclopedias, shoving it into the bookcase. It didn't fit. Mayura jumped up and put on her mystery glasses. "Loki-kun!!! The book won't fit because of volume, and the other books take up too much space already!!!" You could just feel the perfume scented atmosphere of happiness around her. "I…knew that…"

"But I'm getting smarter!!! All because I study with you every day!!!" She enveloped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him. "Thank you!!!" Loki blushed slightly, but other than that was unfazed. Mayura then snickered and whispered in his ear. "But don't let Kazumi-kun know I hugged you, he'll get jealous…"

Loki could feel his face glow like the surface of the sun. "M-Mayura!!!"

Yamino entered quietly, as usual, putting down a tray of neatly assorted fruit slices. "Mayura-san, please take as many as you like," The pink haired girl's crimson eyes sparkled with thanks. "Wow, thanks Yamino-kun!!!" He bowed. "It's a honor to be thanked by you, Mayura-san!!!"

Loki looked at the two and sighed. _"God, my life is strange…" _He rested back at his desk and leaned his chin on his palm. Fenrir walked over and looked at his father. "Daddy, why are you so happy today?" Loki looked at him and smiled, picking up the small black animal. "It's nothing." He giggled before stroking his son's smooth black coat. "Loki-sama, I would also like to know…why you're so happy…."

Loki was about to aswer when his wife came in. "Spica!" The mistress almost spilled a tray of tea, but recovered and smiled nervously and slightly embarrassed. "I'm….sorry…"

"It's alright." Loki smiled at Spica making her blush. She turned away and began to pour tea. Mayura 'ah'ed and stared in wonder.

"Loki-kun's good vibes are rubbing off on all of us!!! Spica-chan has even started talking more!" Spica blinked, then went back to pouring tea. Loki looked at her. "Spica, go ahead and have some fruit." She finished, and then happily took the whole plate, caking them over with sugar from the teapot. Loki smiled.

"_She is so cute."_

Suddenly, loud smacks rapidity boomed through the large mansion. Loki opened the window to see what was making the obnoxious clamor of noises. Freyr and Gullenbrusti were attacking Heimdall in what could be considered a innocent game. Still, anyone who assaulted Heimdall…Loki would probably wager that they had a death wish. Still, Loki saw Heimdall and felt his heart go boom.

Mayura leaned over his shoulder and snaked and hand to cup it around his cheek. "Go get him Romeo,"

"KYYYYAAAA!" Loki ran out before Mayura could make fun of him any more. Mayura laughed. "Loki's supposed to be better than that…"

Loki raced outside and meant up with Heimdall. "Heimu!" Heimdall turned to him blinking. "Loki? What do you what?" Heimdall wasn't mad, just curious and surprised.

"Well…"

Well what?" While this pointless chatter continued, Freyr was scribbling in a notebook the actions of these two as were doing at this very moment. He looked up. "Gullenbrusti, I think we'll leave right now…" Freyr climbed on his mechanical pig and soared off again. Loki watched. "What were they doing to you?"

"Nothing too bad," Heimdall handed Loki a shopping bad. "Here, can you hold this?"

"Yes, I don't mind." The trickster replied taking the bag in his hand. Heimdall walked off and Loki followed him to the old house on the corner. Spica stared out the window and sighed. "..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Inside, things were dark and misty. It looked haunted, or at least somewhere where Heimdall would live. It was hard to believe the bunny-eared Freyr could live in a place like this.

"It's so evil looking…" Loki was so used to sunlight, that just the constant darkness was enough to make his eyes sting. "Heimu," He moaned.

"Can we let some light in?"

"No."

"Why not???"

"Because…." Loki sighed. Another one of Heimdall's unfouded reasons. Just 'because'? And he thought Mayura made him look stupid. Loki smirked and walked over to them. "I'm opening them anyway!" He slid the curtains open suddenly letting a cloud of dust puff up around them. It lingered like a mist in the musty air. The trickster coughed. "Stupid!!!" Heimdall laughed, and then also started coughing.

"Stupid Loki!!!"

Heimdall glanced over at Loki who had already recovered, staring icicles at him. He set down the grocery bags. "Do you want me to help you put stuff away?"

"Sure…it all goes in one place anyway."

"One place? Don't tell me…?" Loki grabbed the paper shopping bag and opened it to see endless containers of yogurt. Loki blinked. "What….are you-"

"It's vanilla yogurt…. I guess Freyr grew tired of watermelon and ramen or something," Heimdall said this rolling his eyes sarcastically. Loki nodded and sweat dropped. "Well now…. strange."

He picked up the bag and put the yogurt in Freyr's room. "Freyr likes to eat when inventing things."

"Ah," Loki understood and grabbed two containers of the creamy vanilla substance.. "He won't be mad if we have some right?" Heimdall looked at him and raised a eyebrow. "No…he's so thick he probably won't notice."

"Good." Loki gave him the yogurt and chocolate. He smiled.

Heimdall blushed a little, but not a lot. It wasn't noticeable, much to Heimdall's liking. "Take it."

"Ah, okay." Both headed into the main room where you could often see the red moon shining brilliantly through the window. But, it was daytime, so the room was sunny and innocent just like Loki's study. Both sat in separate chairs across from each other happily eating.

The silence was as still as the moonless dark, eerie. Loki had to break it. He stuttered at first, but them began to speak calmly like he always did. "Heimdall…"

"What?" Heimdall's eyes were closed and he was only half listening to Loki, the other half was more concerned with the vanilla yogurt.

"I'm sorry…" Heimdall perked up, cocking his head to the side. "Why?" Loki was looking at the ground, smiling sadly. "Well…. because I'm always so different around you,"

Heimdall's eyes went wide.

Loki continued, "Well…I guess I just want to say sorry for…you know, being so perverted around you. From now on, I'll think about what you want to do before hand. I won't make you feel uncomfortable anymore." Heimdall's ruby eyes softened and a warm smile graced his face. "Loki…"

Heimdall kept smiling, looking at the ground. God, Loki really was an angel to him. Loki saw him sulking and walked over to him wrapping his arms around his neck. Heimdall's pressed his cheek against Loki's chest.

"I know you must feel bad…"

"It's fine…just don't stop."

Loki smiled again and hugged him tighter. "Yes." Heimdall's heart thumped loudly in his chest, but Loki could tell his was beating the same way. Before he knew it, Heimdall was pulling on Loki's ribbon, crying into his chest softly. The trickster felt tears in his eyes and hugged harder. "Heimdall…I won't hurt you anymore."

"…_I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Heimdall waved to Loki again as he ran off down the road. "Stupid, I'll walk you home!" Loki smiled and waved, still running faster and faster. "No thanks, I'll do it!!!" He ran off leaving the watchman standing in the doorway. It was late, and the moon had come up. It was big and shiny because of the clear sunny sky. Heimdall smiled and began to walk back inside. He heard a twig snap behind him.

He froze and turned his head. "Is that you, Loki," Spica stood there, moon shining right above her. Heimdall flinched. Was she mad at him? If she was, Ragnarok was going to start early, because if she wanted Loki, tough luck. But, aside from Heimdall's suspicions, she stepped foreword and put a hand on his shoulder. She barely spoke. Heimdall strained to hear her.

"What…are you saying…?"

Spica was silent, then spoke, "Thank you…"

The watchman blinked and raised an eyebrow. "What is it Angerboda?"

She smiled down at him sweetly, then pulled her hand away and bowed. "Please take good care of him for me." Heimdall cringed and could feel his voice crack. "Wait, Angerboda," Utgard-Loki stood behind her with Koko hiding behind him. Lightning cracked through the inky black sky blinding Heimdall. Spica stared down at him and closed her eyes smiling depressed. "I'm going to Utgard…please take good care of him,"

"What are you,"

A white flash shadowed the house. Heimdall shielded his eye with his arm feeling a swirl of wind whiz past him. He opened his eyes to see nothing but clouds of smoke where the three stood. He inspected the spot briefly the stared at the sky. The moon was gone.

'Loki…"

-------------------------------------END------------------------------------------------------------

I'm coated in bruises…and I have a interview for gay marriage tomorrow at school. Hahaha, guess what my opionion is.

Btw, I just finished watching the final episode of 'School Days' and…YEAH!!

..:..Spoilers..:..

Sekai AND Makoto died!!! (It's gonna take me too long to tell you the whole episode, but you should watch it…)

**Fudge Brownies**

**You need: ½ cup butter, 2 ounces unsweetened chocolate (chopped), 1 cup sugar, 2 eggs, 1 teaspoon vanilla, ¾ cups all purpose flour, ½ cup chopped nuts.**

**1. Grease a 8x8x2-inch baking pan; set aside. In a medium saucepan, melt butter and chocolate over low heat. Remove from heat. Stir in sugar, eggs, and vanilla. Using a wooden spoon, lightly beat the mixture just until combined. (don't overbeat or the brownies will rise too high and fall) Stir in flour and chopped nuts. Spread batter in prepared pan.**

**2. Bake in 360 degree oven for 30 minutes. Cool in pan over wire rack and cut into bars.**

God, Ryouka loves these things. Well, thanks for reading. R&R DESU!!!


	9. Lunar Cookie Part 2

Title: A N G E L C O O K I E M I X

Pairing: ロキ x 東山和実

Rating: T

Disclaimer: 魔探偵ロキRAGNAROK, does not belong to me, but Kinoshita Sakura.

Alright, late update, but school is getting harder. Science sucks even more (I'm in advanced) and I get B's, but I may just murder my teacher if she doesn't get her act together. ((Keep in mind she thinks the same about me…)) But, I'm really happy because I just got a degree or 'form' from the college I took the test for…and I'm advanced in English, Science, and Social Science. 0,o

And Dylan-sempai thought I was stupid…he thinks it's a miracle I can dress myself. ((EAT THAT DYLAN-SEMPAI-SU!!!))

Anyway, please enjoy everyone. **Deticated to all my friends on fanfiction like Kichi-chan, Tiffa-chan, Salali-chan, Sweet and Sour-chan, Hel-chan, and to Tantou-chan!!! **

-------------------------------START-------------------------------------------------------------

Heimdall slept uneasily that night. Scenes of what had happened in the moonless dark still daunted his mind. It was painful, but Loki was really going to be sad. Hell, did he even know she left? Why had she? It was a boatload of questions he had to sleep on last night, but he felt bad for going out that very second to find her…or Loki and tell him.

Love really wasn't a picnic after all…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Heimdall had gotten up at sunrise to send a hawk out through all nine worlds to search for her, Spica. She was probably in Utgard with Utgard-Loki. He moaned again. He was confused, and frustrated, not the best combination for a cranky, adolescent such as himself.

The whole world slept under the burning morning sun of Japan, the watchman seeing the occasional kid pass him on the way to their school. He walked, passive to anything else around him. The watchman kept an eye out for Loki, who would probably still be sleeping, but could be out looking for her. He at least wanted to stay out of sight.

'Spica left because of you, it's your fault…' 

Heimdall snapped his neck up from staring intently at the ground, hearing the voice in his head speak to him like that. It almost sounded like Loki, but he didn't want to believe it, so kept his head up walking straight. He was getting angry. They sky seemed to tear open in rage, almost like a wicked smile. A smile so evil that if you tried it, it could split your lip open.

'You pushed them away because of forbidden love," 

He grimaced, making a low sighing sound. He looked at the ground, shaking somewhat. "Just shut up," He walked over to a fence, feeling slightly dizzy and leaned on it. How pathetic. The watchman slowly felt a repeated surge of something swollen beneath his pale skin. Something that felt dreadful, horrible, misunderstood, and worst of all-

Heartbroken.

'You're stupid, how could you?!' 

He leaned over, cheeks flushed as red as if they had been slit. He knew he was imagining things, but he still heard Loki's silent and thorny voice echo around him coldly. It was like the sky inside him was ripped open and the cord inside him had already snapped, whipping around madly like a dying snake. He panted, obviously tired from over exerting his body to such a harsh limit. Poor Heimdall, having to go through with everything that was happening. If only life wasn't so goddamn unfair to him! Alas, he shivered again and fought against a curious sting in his stomach. Probably because he hadn't eaten anything since this had happened, forcing himself to search for Spica like he was.

He had to search fast, because people had already heard of the moon's disappearance, and everyone was somewhat passive about it. Loki and his family wouldn't let things go easily though. He could just imagine Loki's pouting face…god, just thinking about it gave him heartache.

'Just as I thought…you are a nothing…you can't even find the stupid girl? Yet, are you even trying? Surly you don't want to leave Loki, right?'

Everything was true. He had done this just for himself, but in a sense, who should care? After all that's happened to him…why shouldn't he get anything in return? He had already gone through so much trouble, so why not. Things were already bad enough anyway as they were, he didn't need his self-conscious to wake him from much needed sleep. (Which he also didn't get enough of). Another night without some form of sleep was murderous. He really was soft, just like a human. Not a physical soft, like a baby in a garbage bag…a metal state of gentle benevolence and awkward humanity. Like Loki, actually. Why he had stayed on Earth…the watchman didn't give a shit. All that mattered was that he was with him.

Before the voice could speak again, a set of small footsteps echoed behind him, as if everything else had solidified in an era. He risked a glance over to the street, face still buried in his arms. Loki was running down the street again, just as he was when Heimdall saved him from the rain. His face was red and his knees were bruised from falling, and he was panting. He looked so sad, and he WAS looking. Looking for one of two people, Spica or Heimdall. Even a person like Heimdall took that into consideration, how much Loki loved him for all he had done. It was hard not to, with his partner being so compassionate.

'_I never pushed away when he kissed me…'_

Even thought he would hate himself, he dove out of sight behind a building corner and peeked over the edge. The watchman watched Loki stop and look around Heimdall's abode, eyes sad and glistening.

'Did I just hear your heart break? You did not fall in love with him…!'

"Heimu…"

He looked around again and even ran the doorbell a couple times. Nothing. (And by nothing, Freyr had showed up to pop him with his fist, but Freyr was 'nothing' to Loki anyway.) The trickster looked at the house hesitantly, hoping Heimdall would show, but instead ran off into the arcade district. He ran right past Heimdall, who held his breath in his throat like a sob. When Loki was gone, he heaved a muffled cough into his gloved hands, the hawk he had with him being so startled it had set off into the sky. Heimdall sat up again and coughed calmly, obviously aggravated with himself. The town had become a lot quieter in the morning, a deathly quiet. Branches blew in the calm air like spider webs; zephyrs carried the scents of roses and flowers. Children had been laughing and playing games while on the way to school. Even they were gone.

Heimdall looked around skeptically, evaluating the scene analytically. Nothing seemed wrong with anyone else, so this wasn't a 'major' thing, as the Council of Gods would have called it. He walked from the corner, a warm breeze hitting him like a brick. He cocked his head over his shoulder to make sure Loki was gone, and then ran to Enjaku desperately. He knew one person that could help him, one person that he would hate himself for asking…but had to. If it was for Loki, you could rape him and he couldn't care.

Heimdall soon realized that hidden under a blanket of deep hurt, that the voice speaking belonged to himself, and not that of Loki.

'That's why you love him…' 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Hel looked up from her cup of smoking coffee. She cocked her head at the breathless Heimdall that had thrown himself in the room. She smirked like her father, a mischievous smirk. The watchman looked at her seriously and banged his fist on the table, shaking the coffee mix that sat next her. She gasped and juggled the cup of caffeine in her hands, trying to prevent it from spilling. She finally grabbed it and in result dumped it on to Heimdall, soaking him with hot liquid. He growled. Hel giggled nervously and set the cup down to mix more. "…sorry?"

"THIS IS SERIOUS!!!!" Heimdall roared again, eyes a smoldering red color. They were like rubies, burning inside and out. She combed a hand through her bubblegum pink hair to remove it from her pretty, unblemished face. Her emerald eyes rolled towards the ground, unconcerned of Heimdall's presence. She positioned herself back in the chair so her legs were underneath the table and not at the side of the chair. He bangs shielded her eyes, and Heimdall waited until she spoke. He was becoming extremely impatient. "Hel…"

"Is it because 'Spica' disappeared?" Heimdall rolled his eyes and put his arms at his sides desperately, to have something to squeeze in frustration. She turned her head slowly and sat up from the table, her legs in a strange V-shape as if she had to slowly walk to keep her stitches from ripping. Her skin was pale as always, her emerald eyes hiding happiness through a veil of desperation and need. She had her head tilted back, her hair racing over her shoulders like waterfalls. You could see her fair neck. As usual, she dressed from summer weather in rain or snow. It didn't matter to Hel.

She smiled and leaned forward, all evil erasing from her face and replacing it with mock happiness. "Are you going to look for her?"

"Yeah," He turned away, glaring at the ceiling. The room they sat in smelled heavily of roses and cookies, curtains shining a frosty sheen. The sun shone through them, sun washed stained windows.

Heimdall crossed his arms. "Hel, she went with that bastard Utgard-Loki,"

"Why do you want her back?" Hel raised her voice, still sweet…but echoing.

Heimdall blinked and smiled. "Why wouldn't I? Loki loves her so,"

She looked at him, knowing her was lying. "Just because it makes Otou-sama happy, you want find her? Don't you love him?" Heimdall was distressed, and found himself having his eyes widen at Hel's response. He looked at the ground, speechless. Hel poured his some coffee and added some milk. "You love Otou-sama, so why don't you just take him for yourself?"

He blushed and stared at the ground even harder, more surprised then he was flustered. He looked her in the eyes and spoke flatly, "Because I can." She blinked, and hesitated speaking her next words. She shifted her glance back to her coffee, looking at her sad reflection. The watchman didn't want to wait and turned on his heels to leave. Hel grabbed his wrist and turned him around. Heimdall turned to her with a quizzical expression on his face. She was silent, then Heimdall thought, THOUGHT he may have saw tears. "Don't try so hard…you don't have to try so hard if you don't want to…"

He looked at Hel and placed a hand over hers sympathetically.

"Don't tell your father I went to Utgard,"

She nodded in understanding and squeezed his hand. "Remember, don't try so hard…"

Heimdall looked at her with a straight face, and then turned away still looking at her over his shoulder. He yelled, "I won't, just do tell your father." Proximity was always a thing with Hel, and now Heimdall was moving farther and farther away. She looked out the window, leaning her face against the warm glass. "I feel so sick…"

Heimdall looked at Enjaku from outside, then closed his eyes and relaxed his body, a strong wind blowing around him like a small tornado. A white light lit up the whole area followed by a shimmering, magical sort of noise. Blood shot up in the air gushing from Heimdall's swollen arteries. Two wings had burst from his back, ripping open his skin and making the watchman scream. Hel covered her ears and closed her eyes. "So loud…"

Even the inside of houses became gusty from Heimdall's power. A few stands of Hel's hair flew in her face and over her emerald eyes. The wind stopped and she brushed it aside. The girl sat up and walked over to then window. There were some splotches of blood on the ground, but nothing else. The goddess pressed her hand to her chest and felt her cheeks light up. "Have fun," She smiled and opened the window. With all her might, she yelled over the city of Japan, "Good luck!!!"

She saw a feather float down to her for the goddess to catch. She caught it and pressed it into her hands. She looked up again, her posture straight other than her neck, which she had now strained to see the sky. She smiled happily up towards the heavens and began to turn away. As soon as she did though, she saw a boy watching from behind the corner outside. She yelped and leaned over to see who it could be.

Loki looked up at her, his expression melancholy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Heimdall rubbed his shoulder when his wings finally pulled back into his body, leaving mending gashes in his back. He straightened himself and looked around the world of Utgard seeing many trees. Everything looked so fake, like inside a storybook. Heimdall nodded to himself and whispered, "This is Wonderland…" and entered a nearby castle.

He looked up at the castle in awe. It was really big. He shook all of his thought from his head and walked up to the door. It was locked, as expected. Heimdall huffed and looked around the edge of the castle. He peeked at first, but gasped when he saw Spica at a rose bush, ripping up all the white roses, leaving only red ones. Her hands continued to hover over the bushes, even when Heimdall came closer. Heimdall strolled up to her and looked over her shoulder. Spica grimaced and put a finger to her lips. She had pricked her finger on a thorn. Heimdall 'eh'ed and looked at her, leaning over her shoulder slightly. "Are you okay?" Spica turned away, clutching her finger, eyes shining with anger and frustration.

"Why are you here?"

"…" Heimdall's pupils widened like waves in a pool, then glowered at the ground. He looked up a Spica and grabbed her violently, forcing her to turn around. "Angerboda!!!" Spica gasped a hollow sigh and dove away from him. Heimdall lost balance and forward on his face. He lifted his face from the dirt and wiped some powder off his face. The mistress's voice cracked and she held on to her arm, looking sorry that she pushed him. Despite his mood, the watchman smiled and stood up straight. He looked at her. "Why are you here? Are you mad at me?" Spica looked at him as if he was insane and shook her head, her curls batting her cheeks. She pouted and spoke, "I wanted to love him for as long as possible, but since they are the same…I should be able to love _him _also." Heimdall looked at her face and walked closer. Spica backed up a bit, scared Heimdall would slap. Her. "I…I…" Heimdall raised a hand, but placed it on her shoulder. Spica opened on eye and blinked, relieved that her cheek wasn't swollen.

Heimdall came closer to the mistress and looked at the ground embarrassed. "I love Loki, and I'm actually glad that you're so nice." Spica looked at the blushed Heimdall and hugged him tenderly. The watchman's neck jolted upwards from the ground. Spica got on her knees and looked up at him smiling sweetly, ignoring the bitter mood.

Nobody noticed the two people watching from the entrance. Loki and Utgard-Loki stood next to each other, Loki looking at the ground, emerald eyes shining as if he could cry. Utgard-Loki squeezed his arm. "Stop it,"

"Don't tell me what to do!" The trickster announced in a cracked voice, veering his head towards his alter-life. Utgard-Loki looked at him, eyes peeking out from underneath his silver bangs. Loki had been biting his lip, and the blood now trickled down his face. Utgard-Loki stepped forward to hear to conversation continue. Loki resisted from running forward. He had nothing to be mad about, but his chest was heavy…and broken.

Heimdall saw the both of them and yelled, "Loki!" before Spica pressed his hand and looked at him. "I'll make you a deal…"

Heimdall raised an eyebrow and Loki ran over. Just before either of them could exchange words, the whole are was lit up with a glittery mist. Heimdall felt Loki fall towards him (most likely from the idiot tripping) and awoke right when his head, instead of smacking cushy grass, hit concrete. Both lay in the street in front of Enjaku Detective Agency. A car almost hit them if Heimdall hadn't grabbed Loki by the waist and they jumped. Hel laughed from the staircase with Yamino behind her almost ready to faint from seeing his father almost hit by a car. Loki was still dizzy when Heimdall had him enveloped his arms, so didn't tease the watchman. That didn't stop Heimdall from pushing him away however. "Stupid, wake up!!!" Spica and Utgard-Loki crossed the street. Loki shook himself awake and looked up at them, face blue from surprise.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?" Spica looked at her husband and laughed embarrassed as if nothing had happened. Heimdall looked at her confused. "What…did you do?" Utgard-Loki sneered ant whipped his head away from the couple.

"She wants the both of us to stay here…."

Spica nodded and pointed to Enjaku. Everyone blinked. "NOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAY!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Loki combed a hair across his hair, tousling it madly. (Heimdall thought it looked super cute). Heimdall sipped tea across from him. Spica sat next to Utgard-Loki and placed arranged flowers on a table. The room was happy, sweet smelling; even the windows were open to let the crisp air in. An occasional gust would rush in and blow Loki and Heimdall's hair. Loki scowled and blushed. "Why is he here!?" Heimdall sighed and looked at Loki. "You want Spica to stay, right?"

Loki looked at the watchman and bit his lip. He looked away and guzzled down tea greedily before choking. He clutched his stomach feeling the intense burning in his stomach, like when you drank too much Zinfandel.

Heimdall smacked his forehead. "Stupid,"

Loki coughed desperately, tears in his eyes. "Heimu…help…"

"No."

Loki looked at him. "WHY!?!?!?!" Hel laughed, clutching her sides so she wouldn't fall over. Yamino nervously looked at her. "Is Loki-sama choking, or just playing?"

"PLAYING!" Hel roared with hilarity until she ran out of breath and held her throat. It was so graceful, even Yamino had to laugh. Fenrir trotted over to the couch, running past everyone else. He jumped on Loki's lap. "DADDY! That mystery girl,"

Mayura burst through the doors with Koutarou right behind her. "Koutarou-kun, I swear!!! Loki-kun and Kazumi-kun are totally in love!!!" Mayura turned to the others in the room coming face to face with the sheer silence. She blinked and looked and the new guy on the couch. She poked him. "Did…I miss something?" Utgard-Loki lowered his gaze and scooted away. "Great…"

"I'm Daidouji Mayura!!!" Koutarou looked at Loki and Kazumi hollowly. He picked up a teacake. "Sorry for barging in." Heimdall blushed.

"YOU PERVERT!!!!!"

--------------------END----------------------------------------------------------------------------

OWARI DESU!!! Geez…I need to upload more often. Oh yeah, anyone who hasn't already, watch 'Sukisho'. It's a wonderful and I've already played the game (Sukisyo), and watched the whole series in one day. It's wonderful…and it's yaoi. Nipppa….drool

Here's a peek.

**Pancakes **

**You need: 1 cup of all-purpose flour**

**1 tablespoon granulated sugar**

**2 teaspoons baking powder**

**¼ teaspoon salt**

**1 beaten egg**

**1 cup milk**

**2 tablespoons cooking oil**

**In a medium mixing bowl combine the flour, sugar, baking powder, and salt. Make a well in the center of the dry mixture; set aside.**

**In another mixing bowl combine the egg, milk, and oil. Add egg mixture all at once to the dry mixture. Stir until moistened (batter should be lumpy).**

**To make 4-inch pancakes, pour about ¼ cup batter onto a hot, lightly greased griddle or heavy skillet. Cook over medium heat for 2 minutes on each side until pancakes are golden, turning to the second side when pancakes have bubbly surfaces and edges are slightly dry. Serve warm.**

Have fun and be safe!!!


	10. Bubblegum blushes

Title: A N G E L C O O K I E M I X

Rating: T

Pairing: ロキ x 東山和実

Disclaimer: 魔探偵ロキRAGNAROK, is not mine. Weep for me fools.

Well….:6

Enjoy…I guess. This chapter is interesting…IT'S A TWIST!!! I also have to say….well…three things.

First: I got a B in Science Advanced. Be happy.

Second: KICHI-CHAN!!!! I'll miss you!!! My friend is on Deviantart, so we'll mail you. Do you think I should join? I can publish my doujinshi if anyone would like, nippa!!!

Third: I know my _italics_ and **bold** don't work well….

There ya go…. and this chapter, either you hate it or like it. Hopefully…I won't be hated. (Ryouka is pleading for me not to delete the story…for I have a tendency to do so)…enjoy? ((The series Freyr is watching…it's shortened to 'Sukisho' and is a awesome yaoi series/ BL Shounen-ai game called 'Sukisyo'. I'm starting a fanfiction for. Please check it out))

------------------------START----------------------------------------------------------------

Loki watched Heimdall leave Enjaku, waving to him casually from the study window. He smiled a charming smile, then turned back to his book. Yamino watched his father while he poured tea, Fenrir watching TV on the couch. The small puppy was curled up like a ball next to Ecchan snoozing away like a dormant squirrel. The news was on reporting the many mysteries that surrounded Japan. It covered everything from gruesome murders, flood warnings, also talking about a new convention the left many fans bleeding cause of a Sasuke x Naruto couple kissing. Ecchan, the fluffy shinigami, clapped it's stubby arms and jumped into the air chanting, "PUNYAAAAAN!!!"

Fenrir growled and rolled over, covering his floppy ears with his tiny paws. "You sperm, shut the fuck up."

Ecchan cooed sadly, placing his head back on the pillow insulted. Ecchan bit Fenrir's tail in reply causing him to yelp in pain. "OW!!!! DAAAAAAAAAADDDDYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yamino rushed out and pulled Ecchan away. "Ni-san, are you alright? Punyan-san…" Yamino flicked Ecchan on the cheek to punish him, then setting him free to roam the skies like a cloud. Fenrir sniffled and clutched his bitten appendage with had swollen red. Fenrir barked, "Damn you, I wanted Daddy!!!"

Yamino flushed and began to fight back. "I might as well have come because Loki-sama won't listen to you."

"Shut your trap snake!!!"

"Ni-san!!!" Before a retort could come out of the dog's throat, a loud announcement sounded through the room. _"__**I'm Takaya Hideki. I'm here to report that recently, raping victims have been reported throughout the district. Every person should be on the lookout for a rapist named Mr. Gentleman. He is a 'gentleman' rapist, meaning that no victims have been hurt yet, but they indeed have been sexually assaulted. He seems to go after women, but anything else about this man is unknown."**_

Yamino blinked and picked up the remote to turn off the TV. He turned to with brother with a quizzical expression on his young face. "Think Loki-sama would take the case?"

"Idiot. That SOUNDED like Daddy." Yamino couldn't help but laugh at his brother's blunt yet horrid statement and turned off the television, picking up silver and gold picked tea tray. "Well…I'll go drop this off and come back. Don't watch such scary things."

"Yes…" Fenrir's monotone pitch was telling Yamino to buzz off, so the snake happily hurried away. "Daddy could probably be the rapist…"

_It had become late right after Heimdall had gone home, the dusty wind blowing across the streets pressing people together for warmth. It was so cold you could see your breathe in the air condensed like a puff of cigarette smoke. A nearby sunset had transformed the blue sky into an apocalyptic painting, golden lights shining through the clouds, yellow like a sharp wine. Some clouds were orange, some red, some even a black color. In fact, it almost looked like any Christian would cross them upon entering the wasteland, girl nuns tucking rosary inside their lingerie. The sky was itself like a something out of a anime…something that a couple would stare at together._

_Then they would close their eyes…_

_And slowly kiss._

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE WITH A RAPIST!!!!" Loki screamed on the verge of crying. STUPID IMAGINATION. Yamino coughed to clear his throat, staring oddly at his child father…who was sobbing. The snake spoke officially with a powerful male voice, "Loki-sama, a rapist named Mr. Gentleman is attacking women. Should we take the case?"

Loki's tears vanished. If it was like the 'Double Bladed Grim Reaper' case, than he might as well not lift a finger. He stared silently, eyes crooked with the obvious answer pleading to be spoken.

"No."

"Very well."

Yamino sighed a soft and happy sigh to himself. Loki was always happy to hear that from his son. He focused his attention on the window while Yamino poured tea for him and served it with fruit slices. Yamino situated himself and bowed before closing the door with a creaking echo. Loki cringed at the high sound, closing an eye and pouting. Once things dies down…his eye opened his emerald eyes. They flashed the color of murky blood, then seeped away through the iris to reveal green. "A rapist…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Meanwhile, while Heimdall tried to get some well-deserved sleep after going through hell to find Spica, Freyr was snacking downstairs and watching his favorite series,"Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shouganai!!!"

"Yoru, save Sunao-kun!!! He asking for you,"

Heimdall could feel the vein in his forehead pulse like a drum, vibrating with anger. Finally, he got out of bed and threw a hard book at the fertility god's face, thus turning around to see who had come downstairs.

"Ow…"

"Will you shut up,"

"I wanted to take the news off my mind…" It was a weak protest, but it was true. He didn't want to end up like a liar…just like Loki. It would just break his heart to be mean to his poor Heimu-chan. He turned his attention to the movie. "There was a report on the news…about a rapist named Mr. Gentleman. I wanted to take my mind off such scary things…" Heimdall mused over the idea and put a hand to his hip. "Disturbing."

"I know." Heimdall looked out the window cautiously, but not expecting. He was tired and didn't want a misrepresent pedophile on his conscious all night. He already had Loki. Honestly…

The watchman pushed a lock of wisteria shadowed colored hair and ran upstairs. Now that you mention it, was Loki okay? About halfway up the stairs when this thought crossed his mind, leaving his body frozen and his hair midair from running. He snarled and kept walking. "Ah well…he can take care of himself. God…I need to break away from him." Freyr looked up the stairs from the credits rolling with an ice cream spoon in his mouth. His eyes shone with worry, but he simply hit the rewind button and began to watch the movie again. Gullenbrusti made a sulking noise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Spica kissed her chibi husband on the cheek before heading to her own separate room to sleep. Loki didn't blush but hid his face under the covers. Even thought Spica still never spoke, it was as if she was a midnight mist that would eventually clear in the morning. The morning was Heimdall…the God of Dawn, and poor Spica was the moon. The moon and dawn could never show themselves to each other, except during twilight. Loki was the one who pulled them together. They stuck together like glue because they were all in the sky during one time of them day, when they could see each other.

It saddened Loki to the point where he almost had to scream.

Shaking his hair dry from recently escaping the shower, Loki repositioned himself on the pillow groaning. The flinted droplets of water scattered like spilled blood across the bed sheets and shone when the white moonlight hit them. Loki's eyes began to close, the covers tickling his cheeks. He laid his head between the cushions and sighed.

Sleep consumed him.

Off at Heimdall and Freyr's abode, Heimdall couldn't sleep because of the constant screaming downstairs of, "Yoru, YORU!!!!!!!!!!" echoing through the house. The watchman had watched those episodes of that gay-ass series fifteen times and still could not resist the screaming of Ran. He was going to pull on his clothes and sleep at Enjaku for the night. Heimdall grabbed his outfit he wore earlier and packed his pajamas in a bag, leaving a note for Freyr in the main room on a table. He was able to steal past the fertility god without any trouble…but getting to the detective agency was going to be a hassle.

It was pitch black. It occurred to Heimdall just as he stepped out the door that he could be the next target for the rapist…yet it also crossed his mind that this man wasn't going to hurt Heimdall. Heimdall had gotten a little cocky, but it was his guess the rapist wouldn't hit him because of his powers…and the fact his sense were so advanced he would be able to tell if anyone was coming anyway. He nodded to himself striding the streets. Loki's agency wasn't far, thank god. Surly…the proximity was good for visits…but also good if the rapist just happened to hit Loki. The watchman pictured this in his mind and then covered his mouth with his hand to muffle a scream of laughter. Loki?

…Yeah right. He probably could be the rapist himself.

Now, that he could picture. His mind was pulled away from his thoughts when he approached the agency. It wasn't too late so hopefully he could knock on the door and get Yamino to answer him. His son was not stirring on account of all the lights being out, leaving Heimu with two choices.

First, stroll back to his house.

Second, sneak in.

Heimdall crossed his arms and hummed runes to think through his choices. Sneaking in was extremely distasteful. However…it would be more convenient.

A shadowy figure passed through the brush of Enjaku and climbed the side of the wall with strong deft motions. Heimdall spotted the outline helping himself to a room at Enjaku by opening the window and sliding in. Heimdall registered the information. "Hey…that looked like a person…"

He thought….

And thought….

And thought…

"SHIT!!!!!"

The watchman knocked on the door of Enjaku, screaming for someone to wake up. "LOKI, LOOOOOKI!!! WAKE UP!!! LOKI!!!!!!!!!!!"

No answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Loki cuddled into the pillow, eyes slowly creeping open at the screeching sound of the sliding window. He sat up and rubbed a eye. "Yamino-kun, it's still dark…"

A tall man in a ski mask stood before the trickster, the blade of a cleaver shining in his hand. He launched foreword and put a hand over Loki's lips to silence him. "Stay still."

Loki's eyes widened and he continued to struggle. His voice was softened by the man's skin. Loki tried to bite, but the man only smirked. He spoke, "I've been watching you around town…you're very cute." Loki blushed. Very cute? Thanks…really…

He rolled his eyes away from the man and tried to scream. He put his lips up against Loki's and whispered seductively, "I want you to take your clothes off. Now."

Loki blushed and felt tears form in the corners of his eyes. He tried to push the man off, or at least change into his Kakusei! form to push him off. Mr. Gentleman insisted for Loki do do as he was told with a sharp cleaver mounted at Loki's neck. It didn't brush against his skin, but it was much too close for comfort. Both male' legs were tangled with each other, and to include Loki's humiliation as the man lifted his shirt up with on hand and fastened Loki's hands with the other, he couldn't gather up enough to turn into his Kakusei! form. He pouted and blushed when the man's hips dove into his boyhood, shaking him madly. "You're very, VERY CUTE.

"Shut up," that what Loki wanted to scream. Unfortunately, the tears streaming down his cheeks made it extremely hard. His eyes were squeezed shut, trying to hide his pathetic crying. Every time he choked on a sob, his body would rattle beneath the rapist's violently. He was already having his mouth invaded by the man, taking it extra slow to please himself and make sure Loki was hating every second of it.

The rapist reached between Loki's legs, Loki letting out a sob. "S-stop."

In the interim, Heimdall had managed to get in through a low-rise window and land softly on the carpet. His eyes darted around the room manically, moving his body stealthily up the stairs. "He entered the second window on my right. Maybe he's moved…" Heimdall hurried into Loki's room hoping he had at least gotten there in time to save what ever was left of Loki's dignity/virginity. Heimdall slammed the door open.

Loki stared at Heimdall in the doorway. Loki gasped a breathless sigh, pleading, "Heimu, help!!!!" The rapist grabbed Loki by the hair and straggled him so the cleaver brushed against his neck. Heimdall screamed, "What are you doing with him!?" The watchman anger rose like mercury in a thermometer, hoping forward and grabbing the rapist. The man freed Loki who flew on the ground, now focusing on Heimdall who had banged his head up against the wall.

He threw Heimdall over hard and grabbed the cleaver as to plunge it into Heimu's stomach. Loki, before the cleaver hit Heimdall, wrapped his arms around the rapist and jumped over him, thus leaving them both on the ground. The knife grazed Loki's red cheeks and cut it. A drop of blood mixed with the tears on his face. He closed his eyes. "Heimdall!!!!!"

Heimdall nodded. "Loki!!!" He sprung like a squirrel off the bed and retrieved the cleaver from Mr. Gentleman's hand. The rapist turned around to grab Heimdall who finally managed to get him underneath him. "This is for Loki!!!"

Heimdall brought the cleaver down and stabbed him through.

Yamino opened the door and peered inside. "Loki-sama? Did something happen?" Yamino saw the body on the floor. A hand flew to his mouth, worried for his father.

Inside on top of the bed sat Heimdall and Loki in each others arms, Loki crying still.

----------------------------------------END------------------------------------------------------------

Ahahahaha….that was actually kinda bothersome…I was listening to music while writing the action scene to get myself pumped up. ((Rubs head and blushes)) Maybe it worked…..so…yeah.

Please enjoy…but if you have anything you want to see between these two…consider it done. Just ask. No extras for today. XP I'll have something new for you all in the next chapter.


	11. Tea and Sympathy

Title: A N G E L C O O K I E M I X

Rating: K

Pairing: ロキ x 東山和実

Disclaimer: 魔探偵ロキRAGNAROK isn't mine…if it was…there would be more episodes and Mayura-kompai would not exist.

I finished 'Celestial Spotlights'!!! Now, I can finish it….

Songfic: KISS or KISS - 北出 菜奈

--------------START------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki swirled a finger through strands of Heimu's hair, looping it like noodles through a pair of chopsticks. Heimu paid him no mind and kept reading.

"_Stupid rapist…screwing with Loki like that…damn…"_

**nee kotoba dake ja zutto  
tsutawaranai omoi ga aru kara  
zenbu karappo ni shite  
kocchi wo mite uchinuku hodo  
watashi dake desho  
tokeru made "KISS or KISS"**

Loki cocked his head and looked away, pulling his hand back on to his lap. He said, "Heimu….what are you thinking about now?" Was Loki trying to act cute—cause if he was—he was just being plain annoying. Heimdall still had to blush; yet the trickster was nothing more than a ghost to Heimdall. The watchman had to ask Loki if the rape was bothering him…because this was a more…modest Loki.

The other Loki would have been kissing and hugging him tightly and seductively chanting, "I wuv you sooooo much…"

Personally, Heimdall did not fancy this. Freyr was on a date with Mayura (Who actually just wanted to go with Koutarou) and locked the door. Here he was, watching the rapist's report on the news with the male victim sitting next to him. Heimdall looked back through the door and saw Yamino clinging to the doorframe like a lost child. Heimdall smiled. "Are you worried about you're father as well…?" Yamino paused briefly and nodded his head. The watchman nodded to Loki and the trickster sat up like a dog being called by his master. "Something wrong Yamino-kun?"

**hora ima mitsumeteru  
watashi no egao no oku mo  
hontou no tokoro nante  
sukoshi mo tsukamenai no yo**

"N-no…." The young teen shook his head and trotted off. Loki stood frozen. Heimdall walked over to him. "I know…how about we head over to the coffee house to get out." Heimdall's eyes were serious and demanding. The lovely, warm air outside was also suggesting this was the perfect time for a date. He placed and hand on Loki's slender shoulder and breathed a heavy sigh. Loki followed suit and laid his head on Heimdall's shoulder. "Let's go…"

Loki brushed some hair out of his eyes. "Thank you so much…Heimu."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

**dore dake ippai no toki wo sugoshite kitemo  
futatsu wa hitotsu ni nante narenai desho**

**nee kotoba dake ja kitto  
musubarenai omoi ga aru kara  
isshun mo nogasanaide  
motto daite kowareru hodo  
watashi dake desho  
honki no mama "KISS or KISS"**

"Evening Coffee Shop" was now open again and once again, Narugami worked to serve delicious coffee to the seldom customers that came through the doors. The perfect place for a couple to talk alone about private matters, especially rape.

Thank god…the last thing the watchman wanted to sleep on was the poor girls hugging HIS Loki in pity.

Loki opened the door and peered inside. "Narukami-kun…you here?"

**sukoshi wa kidzuiteru  
yasashii dake no aijou wa  
muyami ni sosoidemo  
koborete hiete yuku dake**

**donna ni zettai no ai wo shinjite kitemo  
eien ni samenai yume wa mirenai desho**

**nee kotoba dake ja kitto  
michitarinai omoi ga aru kara  
isshun mo hanasanaide  
motto furete kesenai hodo  
watashi dake desho  
nando demo "KISS or KISS"**

Narugami stepped out from the bar with a couple of teacups in his hand. "Oi, Loki. You brought Heimdall here to?" He raised a eyebrow in confusion, reeling away from the watchman like he had rabies. Heimdall crossed his arms offended and scoffed. "We can sit down, right?"

Thor nodded. "Uh-mm. I'll get you both…"

"Tea." They both said in angry union looking up at the teenager. Narugami didn't need to write down the order and happily hurried away. The thunder god ducked behind the counters of the shop and watched. Loki and Heimdall sat next to each other and whispered.

**kono mama unmei no hito to deawanakutemo  
watashi to anata wa koko de deatta desho**

"_What are they talking about…I CAN'T HEAR THEM!!!"_

Heimdall rolled his head back and glared at Narugami. He gulped and turned away. "I-I'll get the tea."

"You better." Loki laughed and continued to talk. "Heimu…why did we come here again?"

"We wanted to talk about the rape," Heimdall replied coolly, but frustrated with Loki at the same time. He put his chin in his palm and looked at the trickster. "Did you already forget?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Loki closed his eyes and made a whistling sound when he spoke—almost as if he was calming himself down. Heimdall nodded. "Fine…we don't have to talk about that. Instead…"

The wind blew through the sky, swirling the leaves magically.

Narugami walked over with two cups of tea in his arms and saw Loki scoot closer to Heimdall. Heimdall shook. Loki was sad…and it was raw sadness—at least Loki thought so. It was raw and open, like a huge sore had been made on his heart. The watchman was speechless and looked at Narugami. "Is the tea ready?"

"Uh…yeah." Loki lifted his sulking head and grabbed Heimu's cup and passing it to him. Heimdall muttered a "Thank you," and drank some. Loki also drank and smiled. "Thanks Narukami-kun."

The thunder god smiled brightly. His hands were planted on his waist; a finger pointed to the sky. "You two don't have to pay anything. It's my treat."

How…how sympathetic was Narugami today?

Heimdall, slightly taken back, nodded and looked at Loki. "T-That's fine." Narugami must have felt some empathy for Loki, especially after he lost Yayoi-san and Loki almost lost Spica. Thor was not about to let his best friend ever be shaken by romance—never, ever.

Loki looked at Heimdall. Thor left, leaving the two alone for a while.

"_Loki… you love Heimdall a lot, don't you?"_

Heimdall turned to the trickster, eyes closed and sipping tea. "What were you saying?" Loki pumped his hands over Heimdall's arm and clamped himself to it. "Heimdall…I actually just wanted to say…"

Heimdall titled his head, slightly peeved by the hesitation. He wanted him to hurry up and say what he wanted to say. Heimdall couldn't talk though; he could hardly get words out in front of Loki when he was acting so seductive. More of the matter was that he just didn't feel like trying. The watchman, out of boredom and love, decided to listen.

"Yeah?" Loki smirked and put a finger to his lips, winking. "I love you and no rapist is ever going to take that away,"

Heimdall blushed madly and gaped and Loki.

"So let's forget all about that….'kay?" Loki soothed Heimdall with a small grin that made the watchman's heart melt like a snowball in hell. Loki coaxed Heimdall's cheek with the back of his hand and lightly kissed him. The watchman pulled away, appalled at first and eyes wide.

_How could he do that after he was just raped…unbelievable!!!_ The trickster pouted and made his imaginary kitty ears droop. "Heimu…"

Heimdall, still flustered, sighed defeated. He kissed Loki on the cheek and reluctantly admitted, "I love you too."

**nee kotoba dake ja zutto  
tsutawaranai omoi ga aru kara  
zenbu karappo ni shite  
kocchi wo mite uchinuite yo  
watashi dake desho  
honki no mama "KISS or KISS"**

-------------------END-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nippa…nippa…nippa…nippa….NIPPA!!!!!! I liked writing this very much. MERRY XEMNAS!!!! And, just for you people who don't understand… is a character from 'Kingdom Hearts' or キングダムハーツ. Switch the letters around and see what you get.

The first letter is 'M'.,


	12. French Silk Wedding Dress

Title: A N G E L C O O K I E M I X

Rating: K

Disclaimer: 魔探偵ロキRAGNAROK, does not belong to me…yet if by some reason the stars allign and I can draw up a doujin game…I will never own a piece of the industry.

…..NEW PROJECT!!!!!! MWAHAHA!!!! Fine…I'll post images. XD

Pairing: ロキ x 東山和実

Songfic: Sorrow - Flyleaf

**THANKS FOR 100000 HITS!!! **

I went to the movies…so this is kinda delayed.

-----------------------START---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki stirred anxiously. Mayura banged on the door again. "Loki-kun, come out now!!!"

"Mayura…this is really embarrassing…"

"Oh please!!!" The high school student mock wailed. "Oh, oh," Mayura made her voice higher and spun around to emphasize the theatrical element. "I'm so humiliated. To think, I'm the Norse pervert—but I'm sooo…"

"FINE!!!" Loki lifted the hem of the dress and slid his hand around the handle of the door. "Mayura…do I really…?"

**Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong**

**Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by**

She smiled and purred a, "Come on out!!!" Loki put his hand to his forehead and walked out of his room. The pearl white dress glided behind him smoothly like he was on a cakewalk and the veils covered Loki unblemished, smooth diamond-like perfection. Roses crept to his face, most certainly his cheeks, blood gushing to his face and making them glow a beautiful red.

Mayura was astounded. "Weee!!! You look so cute Loki-kun!!!"

"Why am I doing this again?" Loki asked, eyebrow raised and eyes averted from the pink haired maiden. No reply came—just a giggle and a smile. Loki yelled again, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!!! WHY AM I DRESSED UP AS A SPOUSE!!!" Mayura's face was distressed from the trickster's screaming but was short lived. No sooner, she replied smiling, "Because of you and Kazumi-kun." Mayura had assumed that Loki would have liked the idea of dressing him up in a dress and 'marrying' him to Heimu. More or less, to Loki, the whole thing was stupid. There was no way he was going to go through with another marriage. No, it was out of the question. And this stupid girl was not going to make him do it either.

**Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me **

Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl that's smothering me  
Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came  
Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by 

"Mayura listen, why the hell am I doing this? I don't think you have to go this far—"

"C'mon!!! The Loki x Kazumi fanclub at school is dying to see you both. I promised I would give them some fan service and report how you were both doing! I can't just leave the club hanging!"

Loki glared at her. "Why can't you be more obsessed with mysteries?" Mayura beamed and waved her pink hair between her slender fingers, scoffing as if the answer the young man longed for was obvious.

"Because your relationship with another boy, also a god, is a mystery itself."

**Sorrow last through this night  
I'll take this piece of You  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As You flew right through me**

Yamino looked at his father, giggling every time Loki tried to stare him down. The trickster crossed his angrily and fumed at his son. "Yamino-kun, shut up or I will not refrain myself from grounding you."

Yamino smirked and waved his hand to blow of Loki's comment. "Sorry, Loki-sama. By the way," Mayura jumped up from behind the snake and took pictures as fast as one crowd of paparazzi. Loki just stood appalled at Mayura's action, burying his face in his hand, laughing maniacally; more or less trying to forget what was happening. She filled the camera up in a couple seconds, loving every shot she god of the chibi bride. "Nya…you don't seem to be too happy…"

"Ask yourself; how could I be?" Loki retorted dryly, not in the mood for any jokes. The pink haired maiden closed her eyes and shrugged off Loki's comments, which to her fell short of rude. "Hey, hey. Kazumi-kun will like it, right?" The door of Enjaku clicked and Heimdall rushed in with Reiya behind him, skipping merrily. "Loki, you scheming—"

"Loki-sama!!!" The petite girl yelled. "Loki-sama, Kazumi-kun and I wanted to stop by and,"

"YOU PUT INK IN MY TEA AGAIN, RIGHT!!!! THAT TASTED LIKE CRAP!!!"

"Now, now," Reiya said, swallowing to cover the thickness in her voice. "I'm sure he didn't mean to…"

"DIDN'T MEAN TO MY ASS!!!!" When the watchman was done ranting about Loki's prank, both children finally took note that the pervert they came to see was dressed like a bride with a high school girl taking pictures of him like he was a model.

**And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fooled by his angel light **

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
And up into the stars 

Reiya, who was on the verge of crying before when Heimdall had started yelling, now laughed like a schoolgirl that got asked on her first date. Her curly brown hair fell over her like a mop when she leaned over laughing, trying not to fall over. Heimdall's wisteria colored hair contrasted with the sugary, candy-like pink in his cheeks. Likewise, the watchman found some mean strand of energy in him telling him to let out a few amused snickers to himself; placing a thickly gloved hand over his eyes while doing so. Pearl sized tears formed in the corners of Loki's emerald eyes and he frowned angrily. He lifted up the hem of the dress and yelled in a high pitched girly voice—"Heimu you meanie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Bwahahahahaha!!!! That's so cute!!!!" Heimdall gasped out in the middle of a huge laughing tirade. He was cackling so loud and happily, face blushing—but smiling nonetheless. Loki's heart melted and fluttered like a butterfly, ticking his stomach., leaving him speechless and astounded by the strange sight in front of him.

"That's so cute!!!" Heimdall was finally calming down, regaining composure and a straight posture like Reiya who had been staring on the whole time in confusion with her head cocked and smile etched loosely on her face. "K-Kazumi-kun?" Yamino stared on, eyes focused on Heimdall. He spoke quietly, "Heimdall-san seems to have a cosplay fetish…" Yamino held the silver tray in his hands, eyes closed in thought. Loki looked at Yamino briefly before turning back to Heimdall and smiling tenderly. "Is that so?"

"_You're both strange gods, aren't you?"_

**Joy will come**

---------------------------------START-----------------------------------------------------------------

I wanted to write something else before Xenmas or Mansex…so here it is. Please R&R. I want to thank you, Hel-chan.

You really are awesome. Next chapter is a Xenmas chapter, so I though I should write something funny until then.

Dylan: I like cosplay.

L'Archel: Oh, yeah. Just so you all know…this is my EX Dylan.

Dylan: Shut up. I want to get us back together but…

L'Archel: Not so good chemistry. By the way, you have Botan-kun and Momiji-kun right?

Dylan: Yeah…but they keep their chests covered.

L'Archel: And I don't…?

Dylan:…

L'Archel: Anyway…I like cosplay too!

Dylan: Anyway…nice meeting you all!!! Thanks again for the 10000 hits!!!

L'Archel: Really, thanks very much!!!

**Check out the 'CYB3R pr0n' website. I'm still working at it. But it's the homepage now…so feel free to stop by.**

Dylan: (Blows kiss) Love ya!!!


	13. Flurries of Powdered Sugar, XmAs RoMaNcE

Title: A N G E L C O O K I E M I X

Rating: T

Pairing: ロキ x 東山和実

Disclaimer: 魔探偵ロキRAGNAROK, is not mine, nor will it ever be. Who cares about me? I hate you all too. XD

Mansex has already passed…I know, it hurts. We didn't really do much…or at least I didn't. I'm a Norse Pagan / Atheist and even a bit Shinto so…yeah. XD

I'm really sorry about the long wait. I've had so many exams and…well, keeping up with the news about when Tantou's baby will arrive. Anyway, here is the story. Happy times!!!! Woohoo! ((GAAAAH! I have to memorize the periodic table by tomorrow?! Nuuuuu!!!! OMGOGGLES!!!!!))

------------------------------------START-----------------------------------------------------------

"MERRI CHRISTMASU!!!!!!" Mayura yelled joyfully, yet again, dressed up in her famous Santee Claws outfit. Loki had never seen "Nightmare before Christmas", but his face read that he got the joke. He sipped some cocoa as the bubblegum haired assistant made a b-line right for the desk. "Hey Loki-kun, do you celebrate Christmas?"

He glared at her. "And _why _would I exactly?" Mayura uneasily looked at the ground.

"Well…." She shrugged off his reply as if it was nothing. "I had a feeling that you didn't on account that you have no decorations up…" Yamino walked through the door carrying cider on a silver tray with embellishment that you often see in old libraries resting on the handles. "Uwaaaahhh! Is that a new tray Yamino-san?"

"Yes." He nodded and handed Mayura some apple cider from the plate to drink in the cold weather. He put his hands behind his back and smiled a childish smile and walked out to fetch some cookies. Mayura looked at Loki puzzled and sipping cider. "Yamino knows about it…"

"Sure. He cares about humans a lot more than I do." He looked out the window at the snow outside. The trickster pouted. "Why does it have to snow," He asked himself, head hitting the desk with a 'thump'. Mayura bolted up of the couch at those words. She was so excited to make it over to the window that she literally shoved Loki out of his chair to get to it. Mayura was to busy drawing pictures on the frosty glass to notice the side of the desk had slit a not-so-deep gash in Loki's slender arm. The detective wanabe was in a deep trance because of the white flurries slowing falling from the heavens. "Kami-sama is making scones!" Mayura yelled happily. The trickster blinked, holding his bloody arm. His voice was extremely peeved. "…Scones…?"

"Yeah! You use powdered sugar in scones, right?"

Loki sat in his oversized chair again, immersing himself in another book. "Sure, I guess…"

Mayura could tell the child was not amused. "So…then it falling from the sky, and snow looks like sugar so…."

Loki turned to her. She smiled, and then Loki hit her between the eyes with a book. "You're a retard."

"MEANIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

When Mayura was about to scream and cry for Yamino a giant robot pig crashed into the study's huge window and flew right over the desk. The intruders flew so far they broke down the door and fell the stairs. Mayura was pressed up against the wall as tight as a flower pressed in a book. Loki, on the other hand, was once again blessed with another scratch, this time on his chest. The scratch didn't bother Loki as much as the fact his ribbon was ruined. From the flying pig, he could easily tell who it was who had carelessly destroyed the rather EXPENSIVE mail-order window frame. Mayura put on her mystery glasses and ran down the staircase. "STRANGE MYSTERY!!!!"

Freyr was at the bottom of the staircase on top of Gullenbrusti, who just short of being broken. They had barely dodged Yamino who was coming up the stairs with snowman cookies. Poor teenager was on the verge of tears. Loki walked down after Mayura to check up on his younger son. "You okay Yamino-kun?"

"Yes." Yamino sighed, looking at the phantom thief with concern. "Why can he never use the door?"

"Don't know." Loki concluded by closing eyes and exhaling in aggravated breath.

Mayura continued to poke Freyr. "Kaitou-san, are you okay?"

He stirred, but didn't wake up. Loki took a cookie from the tray and patted Yamino on the shoulder. Yamino 'ah'ed and looked at his father again, smiling. "Loki-sama…I have a present for you."

Loki looked up at his son. "Oh, okay…" The green-eyed Kami-sama followed his son to the secretive basement. Spica was downstairs waiting. Loki expected to see her dusting the steel spiral were all the jaki was held, but instead.

Loki shuddered in surprise at the purple glow that radiated from the door crack. "Y-you…"

Every candle on the spiral was lit with a brilliant purple flame. "You gathered all this jaki?! How…how did you…?" Loki's eyes were wide as leaves. The serpent pushed him towards it. "Actually, it'll be a present for somebody else as well."

Loki looked back at him. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing as all."

The trickster hummed skeptically, but nonetheless, walked closer to the spiral of light. The mirror in the basement lit up as well, revealing the reflection of a young girl about the same age as Yamino.

"Otou-sama…" It smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Utgard-Loki and Koko were the ones to answer the door. The thunder Kami-sama and the watchman both stood blankly. Koko rocked on her heels in a bored fashion.

"Mou, it's nobody fun."

Narugami pushed them aside. "Outta my way!" Heimdall walked in slower and calmer, taking time to talk to the giant's other life. "We sensed a immense amount of jaki from Enjaku."

"…"

"…Are you going to take part in this conversation?" Heimdall asked.

"…No." A blonde female ran through both boys, screaming with joy. "That aura!!!! Loki's back in his Kakusei! form!!!!!" Heimdall moved aside so the Freya who was followed, didn't trample him, by the Norns and Odin, who popped in for a visit. Heimdall was agape. "W-what are you doing here?!"

His long silver hair fell over his shoulder gracefully and made him look extremely god like. The All-Father's eyes glowed. "Come now, I'm not going to hurt your Loki."

Heimdall growled. "I'll kick your royal ass of your pedestal."

He sighed. "Oh god…don't you remember, IT WAS BALDR'S FAULT. It was not mine." To be honest, the watchman didn't care about that shit. All he wanted was for this holiday to be a fairly nice one…particularly without Odin. Still, Odin smiled. "Well…I felt that jolt of jaki, didn't you?"

Heimdall walked away from the All-Father, not turning back to answer his question.

Meanwhile, in the basement of Enjaku, Freya had already glomped adult Loki so hard both had fallen over. With Koutarou now there, the whole room was even more cramped than it was beforehand. "AHH!! Loki, you're sooooo cute!!!!!"

Loki, now a adult, sweat dropped and rubbed his sore butt, aching from the fall. "Freya-chan…."

Heimdall and Odin walked down the stairs together. Urd eyed Odin, smirking at him. She crossed her arms officially. "Hello, Odin-sama."

He didn't reply. He stood, long black cloak moving with his walking swing and eyes closed. When he stopped, silver strands flowed in front of him. "Loki….hi." The trickster looked up almost feeling threatened. However, his heartthrob smile never vanished. "How nice of you to take a special trip all the way to Midgard to see me."

"I have my reasons."

"Well, well. You started without me, Otou-sama?" A young feminine voice chimed. Loki looked over at the mirror to see his daughter standing in front of it, healthy as ever. Loki smiled. "Hello Hel. What do I owe the visit?" Freya looked up at her, her arms still enveloped around Loki's slender neck.

Hel pushed on her glasses. "You speak of it as if it's a problem,"

Her face changed from happiness to mock hurt. "Aren't you happy to see me?" Loki got up (after finally freeing himself from Freya) and walked over to her. He hugged her again. "Stay as long as you like, 'kay?"

She patted her father on the head. "Don't worry! If I didn't plan on staying I would have murdered you by now!" Hel broke out laughing.

Everybody's face paled. That is, except for Loki, who just laughed at her joke.

"Yes, I understand."

Hel looked over her father's shoulder to see Heimdall, staring on with a raised eyebrow and a confused frown. "Ah!!! HEEIIMU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!" When Hel tried to run over to him and greet the watchman, he dodged her gracefully like a bullfighter. She tripped and fell over. "Why me?! Heimu-chan, you're horrible."

Heimdall smiled and helped her up to reconcile. "Sorry."

She cocked her head. "Why are you talking to me? Aren't you here to see Otou-sama?" The watchman twitched a visibly dramatic twitch, blushing again. Loki smiled and began to snicker madly. "Really? I'm touched." Heimdall became even more flustered.

Yeah, that gave him bad thoughts.

Mayura and Koutarou both looked at each other. "Well," Mayura began.

"As long as everybody's here, why don't we have some fun?"

Koutarou nodded. "Why don't we decorate the detective agency for the holidays? It looks a little dry right now." Mayura giggled evilly and looked at Loki, eyes as red as smoldering rubies. "Well then…is that all right with you Loki-kun?"

He shivered. "Uh…. sure."

"Good." Koutarou walked past Yamino and grabbed his hand. "Hey, Yamino…right?"

"Eh…yes?"

"Well then. Yamino-san, _tu peux achete du sucre et du lait?"_

The serpent sweat dropped. "Uh…you want sugar and milk?"

"_Oui." _Koutarou concluded. Loki blinked. "When did he learn to speak French?"

Mayura looked back at the trickster. "_Nous parlons Français."_

Heimdall smacked his forehead. "You both speak French?!" Mayura put a finger to Heimdall's lips and winked seductively. "It is the language of ROMANCE, mystery lovers." Heimdall would have smacked her if his face hadn't been gushing with blood. Kakusei! Loki bent down over Heimdall's shoulder. "What did she say?"

"…Loki."

"Er, yeah?" The Kami-sama said, slightly flustered by the watchman's serious attitude. To be honest, Heimdall was the sexiest, at least to Loki, when he was serious. The wisteria hair colored watchman looked over his shoulder. "Make sure you pick up on some French."

"Why?" He asked confused. He blinked his crystal blue eyes and leaned in closer. Heimdall turned away. "Because we are going to hear it for the rest of the day."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Narugami was helping Yamino in the kitchen bake a Christmas cake. Yamino made the marzipan and Narugami made the icing. Yamino was washing his hand sin the sink when he finally said, "Why did Koutarou-san ask for sugar and milk when we are the ones making the cake?"

Narugami snickered and licked some frosting off Yamino's cheek that splashed on his skin when we had to spot Narugami from spilling it on the floor and having his gluttonous brother eat it. "It's because we're the only ones who can cook." The serpent stared at him blankly with hand on his reddened cheek. Narugami cocked his head. "What? Your father did it to me once."

"…" Yamino would also never think of his father the same way again. In the interim, Koko and Utgard-Loki hung up mistletoe around every corridor. Utgard-Loki often had to hold Koko up so she could hang it, considering how short she was. "Nya…"

They finally set the last piece up. "There!" She got down and looked up at her handiwork. "Hey…."

Utgard-Loki didn't reply to her. "Since we are both under the mistletoe, shouldn't we kiss?" She giggled cutely. Utgard-Loki didn't respond but instead bent down. Koko thought his face was a little pink, but didn't care enough to look for a long time. She planted a quick peck on her lips. Spica saw and pouted. A sigh followed and she hung up more ornaments on the tree. _"Maybe…maybe I was wrong to leave my husband…"_

Koutarou and Mayura also were working on the tree with Spica. Even though she didn't speak, she had become immensely involved with their conversation. She said a few words, but nothing more. Freya and Freyr were outside playing in the snow (mostly because nobody wanted them to screw anything up.) Outside you could easily hear,

"ONI-SAMA!!! You took one of my snowballs, didn't you?" Freyr objected. "I would never take something from my dear Freya-chan , right Gullenbrusti?"

Gullenbrusti made an 'oink' sound. Freya shot two ice balls at their faces. "GOD, YOU ARE BOTH MORONS!!!!"

"Freya-chan, calm down!!!"

"Bui, buuuuui!"

Hel looked at both of them out the window of the study, intrigued by their fighting. "Amazing that brother and sister can fight so much…"

Fenrir sneered. "Like you can talk."

"Shut up." Hel ordered instantly.

Fenrir stiffened. "Yes ma'am." Heimdall looked over at the two. "Are you guys going to help at all?" The watchman pulled on a coat. Kakusei! Loki was also pulling a jacket on. Hel blinked. "Where….are you both going?" Loki brushed some dust off his jacket. "To the store. Yamino and Narugami need some ingredients for making the cake. They ran out of whiskey." Both boys soon walked out of the agency. Hel looked at her brother, eyes sparkling with mischief. Fenrir looked at her, shocked. "Y…you can't…"

She grabbed her long coat and ran off. A leash in his mouth, the black puppy chased his sister out of the agency past the Vanir gods. "Wait—HEEEEL!!!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -

Kakusei! Loki bought the whiskey and paid for it, Heimdall close by his side. The woman shopkeeper insisted Loki didn't have to pay, and then looked at Heimdall. She cooed over him and ruffled his wisteria colored hair roughly. "Aw…is he your son? You look so young…"

A somewhat flattered; yet also very angry Loki shook his head and waved a hand at her. "N-no…he's…my…." Heimdall took the bag and walked out ahead of the playboy. "I'll see you once your done talking."

The watchman walked into the snow, the wind hitting him like a pack of bricks. Kakusei! Loki looked back, his blue eyes growing huge and slowly getting more and more feminine. It almost looked like he had become a few years younger. The shopkeeper cocked her head. "Oh…he let…is he mad?"

Loki ran after him. "Sorry! I'll be leaving now!!!"

A little farther away, Hel started to fret. Being unused to the area of Japan…she became lost. Fenrir wasn't any help at all since he just barked and did nothing but whine. Hel choked him with the leash. "Shut up! This isn't my fault!"

"I WAAAAAAAAAAANT DAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDY!!!!!!"

To mortals, this howl was heard all over the city. A few passerbies had even tried to kick him or 'accidentally' drop very heavy bags on top of him. Hel didn't notice, for she was focused on finding their way back home. "I wonder where Otou-sama went…? The superstore maybe?" Fenrir looked up at her. "Do you know where that is?"

Hel put a fist to the side of her head and grinned. Her answer was hesitant. "Uh….no."

"…"

"…heh…hehheh…"

"DAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDYYYY!"

"Oh, will you stop yelling?!" Hel retorted, stomping on his tail angrily. He yelped in pain and rolled over crying. The black puppy wagged his legs fiercely. "Waaaaaah! So meeeeaaan!" Hel exhaled a sigh, lifted her foot again. "If you don't shut up—"

"Heimu!!!" A male voice cried.

Both siblings blinked, peering around the corner. Loki sulked around the path, heavily distressed. Hel smirked. "He probably got Heimdall pissed again."

Fenrir was about to agree when Loki spoke again, this time voice softer.

"Sorry…it wasn't my fault…"

Hel gasped, hair swinging to the side.

"As you wish Hel, let it just be you and me…" 

Her voice quivered as she put a finger to her lips in shock. The emerald green in her eyes became pale. "Otou-sama…acted like that around me when I…"

Fenrir pawed her leg. "Hel, something wrong?" She dropped her arms to her sides.

"_Together forever."_

Loki was already walking down the park trail ahead of them towards a foggy path dotted with minty smelling oak trees. He was now only a fifteen year old boy, clothes getting smaller as he did, and more younger looking. Hel watched quietly, and then smiled. She yanked Fenrir's leash so hard she flung him up in the air. "Alright," She cheered loudly.

"First off, we should try and find Heimdall." Her pale pink hair swaying the breeze, she tugged on Fenrir's red leash. "Come on!" The black dog was in a quandary. She understood and shook a finger at him.

"Can't you tell? Otou-sama would never do something so mean…he didn't abandon me…they just misunderstood each other." Fenrir cocked his head. "Huh?"

"Nothing!" She smiled and ran off with the puppy being dragged across the pavement. "Hey, stop!" Fenrir pleaded.

She didn't listen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

"Heimdall!" Loki yelled again. He crossed his arms. "I wonder where he went. He knows he can't carry alcohol around without being stopped by the police." Loki halted.

"WHAT IF GETS ARRESTED?!?!" Loki ripped his ginger colored hair out recklessly, screaming madly. He closed in eyes and fury, but hen he went to turn around, he caught the glimpse of a wisteria blur in his path. Instantly, he turned back to see what it was. Heimdall was sitting as the same swing set Mayura always did when she was sad, completely empty handed. A puzzled Loki approached him cautiously.

"Er…"

"I took the alcohol home, nothing happened," Heimdall whispered, bangs hiding his one eye. "Shouldn't you be home?" The watchman retorted in a tart voice. The chibi Kami-sama was quiet, then sat down next to him. Heimdall noticed his form. "Why a teenager now?"

"Don't know, must have happened when you left…I got so sad…" Loki pretended to cry to ease the mood. Heimdall growled, "Don't speak."

Loki fell breathless and looked at the ground. "Y-yes…"

Cicadas cried all around them as night began to fall like a sack of bricks. Gusts of wind blew at their hair, sometimes blowing leaves in their faces.

After a couple minutes of silence, Loki stood up, fists clenched. He seemed to grow smaller.

"Heimdall…don't leave while I'm talking, okay?"

Damn, that foiled Heimdall's plan. "You sick fuck—I'm leaving…"

"Don't you leave!" Loki's voice shrilled loudly. I rang across Heimdall's body and echoed all the way over Japan. Even Hel had heard it from behind the tree.

"It's true that I'm a slut…but you're the first person I approached on my own…"

Heimdall glared at him and grabbed the trickster's wrist. "What difference does it make?!"

"Because," Loki turned to him with tears raining from his eyes and stepped forward. "Because I love you! I just want to find some happiness, since I'm already hated by everybody!"

He continued, this time the watchman listening crystal clear, rocked to the core.

"Do you know how much it hurt when you said you didn't love me? You hated me for something I didn't do? If hurt so much I felt like sometimes going back to Asgard without you…but…"

Heimdall finished for him.

"You were afraid to leave me…?" Loki snapped. He ran over to the watchman and collapsed on him, throwing his arms around Heimdall's neck "I'm so sorry! I know I'm acting like a child but this is the first time I've ever taken somebody so seriously…" Heimdall felt the trickster's tears on his neck. "I'm…sorry. I guess this attitude makes me a bit of a slut too, eh?" Heimdall hugged Loki around the neck also. "That's not it…"

Loki looked up at him.

"If you're crying like this, " Heimdall said. "Then you must care a great deal to embarrass yourself like this." He smiled. Loki banged on his chest. "You are not making things better!!!"

Heimdall frowned again, the usual annoyed pout on his face. "Let's go back before you catch a cold in the snow…"

Loki blinked. Ah…." He frowned. "I want to have some fun with Heimu…" The watchman glared at him with his ruby red eyes, stinging the trickster's soul. "like…"

Loki blushed and beamed a cute smile at him when he walked even closer to Heimdall and planted a quick peck on the watchman's tart sweet lips. Heimdall blushed the color of his eyes. "L-Loki!!!!!" Heimdall stuttered incoherently. "D-d-d-don't do that in a public place!!!" Loki smiled and ran down the path. "Make me!"

Heimdall 'eh'ed and ran after him, fuming and ranting loudly. "Loki, you bastard! Come back!!!!" Loki stuck his tongue out. "Not on your life!!!"

One the boys were running back to the agency, Hel still hid behind the tree. She couldn't hide her schoolgirl giggles, as much as she tried. Fenrir yanked the leash from her. "Oi, if we don't head back soon, then we'll get lost again!!!"

Hel calmly flipped her hair out of her face with the back of her hand. "Silly, we won't get lost."

"Huh?" Fenrir retorted, waving his tail in frustration towards his sister. He was super hungry, and his sister was just being a pain in the ass. However, she just started walking through the white flurries a slow as ever, yet still giving off a elegant flair. "I can feel them…their aura."

"Like jaki?"

"No," Hel said in a tone that suggested she thought Fenrir was a moron. She gazed up at the gray sky, heart as robust as it could be when she was half-dead. "Not jaki, a energy. A happiness…that is so overwhelming…that I could follow it all the way home." The midnight colored dog licked his paws and set off. "Whatever, sounds like something out of a anime."

Hel laughed. "Doesn't it though?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

"We're home!" Both boys said in sync. On the way home, somehow, Loki had gotten a hold of Heimdall's arm and was still holding it when they returned home. Yamino came to them immediately. "Loki-sama! Why were you out so long…?" The snake, worried as if he was Loki's father, began to rant on about what could have happened to them if they were out too long. He then noticed Loki's arm around Heimdall's and the fact Loki was no longer an adult. Yamino thought for a second. He exhaled a sigh of relief. Freya and Freyr were inside sipping tea. As soon as she saw the chibi Kami-sama, the tea splattered all over the fertility god's body and she bolted like lightning to the door. "LOKI!!!!!" The Vanir goddess scanned Loki's body, patting him all over. "When did you turn back into a child?" Loki sweat dropped.

"It's a long story…" Heimdall said, pulling his arm away from Loki, mostly because he didn't want to be murdered by Freya. Narugami was eating some Xmas cake and Spica was dusting the staircase. Heimdall closed the door behind them to prevent snow from blowing in. "Where's mystery girl?"

Mayura leaned dangerously low over the staircase, lifting her feet off the ground. "_Salut! Ca va, Heimdall?"_

The wisteria haired god slid to his knees. "Ah…I knew it…"

Yamino looked back up at her and waved. "_Pas mal, mademoiselle Mayura!"_

"When did you learn French!?" Loki and Heimdall screamed.

She grinned playfully. Koutarou joined her on the staircase. _"Ils' n pas Français!!!"_

The Norms and Odin all were eating cookies. Koko and Utgard-Loki were talking, or at least Koko was, on the couch. Loki realized his daughter wasn't there. "By the way, where is Hel?"

As if on cue, the dog and goddess of death walked through the door. "Here, Otou-sama!"

Loki sighed. "Ah, I thought you were both lost…" Hel and Fenrir exchanged glances. Hel recalled the sweet memories of watching the duo reconcile and apologize. Fenrir didn't ant to admit it, but he thought it was kinda cute. Both at the same time said, "Not at all."

Heimdall yawned and groaned sleepily. Loki looked at him surprised. "Heimu, you're tired?"

"I wouldn't be surprised after all that walking." Yamino gladly said. Spica nodded and pointed at the clock. Everyone looked over at it.

11:00 p.m.

Narugami screamed first. "KYA! If I don't get some sleep, I'll be late for my part time job doing ikebana at the florist shop!"

Freya broke out in panic. "If Mino-san sees me gone, Reiya-chan will be punished!!!" She grabbed her brother and Gullenbrusti, both still had cake in their mouths, and ran right for the door. She waved a sad goodbye to Loki and Freyr waved to Mayura as each of them went home. Why she dragged, Freyr, she didn't know. The Norns teleported back home to their mansion and Odin decided to stay in a guest room for the night. Mayura and Koutarou decided to flaunt their French speaking skills some more. When they departed, Mayura yelled, _"J'adore Koutarou-kun!!!"_

The blonde playboy yelled back, _"J'adore Mayura-chan aussi!"_

Just when Spica was about to close the door, they yelled one last time to really piss Loki and Heimdall off. "_Salut, _mystery lovers!"

Loki slammed the door loudly, spinning around abruptly and walking off, trying to hid his flustered face from his family. "Where is Koko and—"

"Upstairs in bed." Yamino replied picking up paper plates on the table. He put them in the trashcan. "I wonder where Odin-sama went…"

"You don't know where he went!?" Fenrir snapped hastily. He growled. "What kind of son are you?"

Yamino covered his ears and tried to protect himself from the puppy's rude comments. "I'm sorry Ni-san!" Loki watched his sons bicker, eyes in a daze. _They argue sometimes…but they're happy with each other…just like Heimdall and I…._

Hel waved a hand in front of her father's face. "You awake?" Loki made a small gasp and glanced at her. "I'll be staying upstairs also. Is that okay?" The trickster nodded in a very adult fashion. "Certainly. There is no reason you couldn't stay Hel." Eyes closing, she fell to her knees and hugged her father tightly, her curly hair swinging over both of their bodies. "Don't do any funny while I'm asleep. I don't want to miss it."

A perplexed Loki cocked his head. "Uh….what do you mean?"

The trickster's daughter patted him on the head. "You are still such a kid." She ran off with a couple books to read in bed and dropped them off to take a shower. Loki walked into the study. "I wonder what she meant…"

The ginger haired Kami-sama was about to sit down when he looked over at the study couch in shock. Heimdall was sound asleep, curled up like a cat. Loki's heart raced 1000 miles ahead of him. "He's so cute…"

He dropped down to touch Heimdall's hair. The more he came in contact with the watchman, the hotter his face became. Even so, Heimdall had to be cold, so Loki quickly grabbed a blanket and threw it over Heimdall. "There." He said in an accomplished tone of voice. The trickster sat on the very end of the couch arm, sleepily beginning to nod off into a slumber himself. Before he turned out the lights in the study, a perverted idea raised itself from the catacombs of Loki's intelligence. Loki switched off the lights and tucked himself in right next to Heimdall. Heimdall didn't wake up, but stirred. The trickster wrapped his arms around his lover, purring a goodnight to him. Finally, Loki kissed the watchman and fell asleep, both boys squished together and on their sides.

Innocent it seemed, until the shadow in the window that floated, invisible to normal humans, out side the window sneered. "I can see why you didn't return…but, why? Such as a child I see." Odin giggled and passed through the glass of the window with blue sparkly magic, landing silently on the ground like a spider on a web. His long cloak made no sound when it glided over the floor, the only sound being Loki and Heimdall's breathing. Odin tossed his stunning silver hair with an ivory white hand. "I'm a bit tired myself." He took one last look at the lovers before mumbling something in old runes, and vanishing.

That something he mumbled was never known, but that Xmas night, every star twinkled extra brightly, as if the eyes of god were watching them

_Merry Xmas._

-------------------------------------END--------------------------------------------------------------

14 pages, and I actually have a recipe! I did this all in one day and…. the time all the gods left, THAT was the time I finished this fanfic. Nonstop, all day, and I started at noon. The only other things I did were drink tea and watch the uncensored version of "Sensitive Pornograph."

…that was all…and….I'M HUNGRYYYYYYYYYYY!

**How to make-**

**Xmas Cake**

**You need- **

**2 cups all-purpose flour**

**2 teaspoons baking powder**

**½ teaspoon baking soda**

**1 tablespoon grated orange zest**

**1 cup chopped fresh cranberries**

**½ cup green candied cherries**

**1 teaspoon salt**

**2 large eggs**

**¾ cup granulated sugar**

**¼ cup melted butter or margarine**

**¾ cup of fresh orange juice**

**Position rack in center of oven and preheat to 350 degrees F. Lightly grease 1 ½- quart casserole dish.**

**In a large bowl, blend together the flour, baking powder, baking soda, orange zest, cranberries, cherries, and salt. In a medium bowl, beat eggs until foamy before beating in the sugar, butter, and orange juice. Combine the two mixtures, beating until the dry ingredients are well moistened.**

**Scrape the batter into a preheated pan and bake for 45 – 50 minutes, or until cake tester wooden toothpick comes out clean and top is golden. Remove from oven and cook pan on a wire rack for5 – 10 minutes before removing loaf from pan. **

**ENJOY, NIPPA!!!!**

Bye…bye..nippa….((Faints from hunger.))


	14. Steamy Steamy Dango Part 1

Title: A N G E L C O O K I E M I X

Pairing: ロキ x 東山和実

Disclaimer: 魔探偵ロキRAGNAROK, doesn't, in all the nine worlds, have a snowball's chance in hell of me owning it, too bad. ((You: Not really…))

Rating: K

Another horoscope challenge for Valentine's Day by Shoujou Beat! Okay…I'm doing another challenge. I already started on one and updated it, so here's my challenge…

-2 Yuri Fanfiction (Chikane x Himeko (Overdose time!) and Ichika x Manatsu, Yumi x Sachiko and Rika x Satoko are on my list…mii…)

-4 Yaoi Fanfiction (Kantarou x Haruka (Finished and updated) Loki x Heimu (You're reading it) Seiran x Ryuuki, Hisoka x Tsuzuki, and Raitou x L / Keiichirou x Ryou. I'm undecided, nippa) I'm still doing Nanami x Shinichirou thought, for my other 100 oneshots. Sora x Daichi is also a possibility….so is Mira and Kyousuke…and Inuyasha x Kouga…and Ban x Kazuki / Ginji…or maybe Satoshi x Keiichi…the list is endless! Or maybe Hanasaki and…Rambles on forever about yaoi pairings and dies of starvation)

-2 Otome Fanfiction (I already did Katsura x Makoto…and Mushra x Yakumo…so for this I'll do Keiichi x Rena and Keiichi x Shion! Alright! I'm good, nippa!)

So….wow, already half a page. Just enjoy! (Hands hurt from Guitar Hero III)

----------------START----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just what I need," Mayura sighed, her voice having a tone of lush enjoyment. "A trip to the hot springs seems more than fitting for such a wonderful Yamato Nadeshiko like me!"

Loki went back to reading on the couch, book lying over his crossed legs. "Yamino-kun, is there any more Rose Ale?"

Yamino walked in, nodding. "Yes. Mayura-san, would you like some also? It's good for the skin." He said, placing the tea on the table and sitting next to his master. He looked out the window, thinking. "Heimdall-san usually stops by around this time…"

Loki listened to his son and turned another page. "Probably out shopping with Freyr," he partially laughed. "Can't be helped I guess…"

The serpent saddened. Even he didn't know when his father was joking…

Mayura, seeing the sour mood, jumped up to lighten it like a lighthouse over a dark sea. "Like I was saying…"

"You're going to a hot springs for a school trip, ne?" Loki said, obviously making no effort to guess her actions. The pink haired detective wannabe nodded vigorously, barely able to contain her excitement. "And Koutarou-kun will be there!"

"Co-ed hot springs?"

"YES!" She said, blushing at the thought of her beloved Koutarou bathing with her. Yamino coughed. "'Kay, so how long with you be gone?"

She looked at Yamino, eyes sharpening and chewing through the serpent's green eyes. "Don't think you guys are getting out of this!" Both father and son twitched. "YOU'RE COMING TOO! And bring Heimu, no, bring everyone!" She commanded, pointing a finger at Loki. The trickster looked up at her, looking very agitated with Daidouji. "Get lost old hag."

A vein pulsed from Mayura. "Oh, no you didn't…" She tried to grab his by the bow on his neck. "Come here you-"

The trickster vanished in a puff of sky blue smoke, filling the room like an atom bomb explosion. Yamino hurriedly got out of the room, leaving the shrine miko alone. "Curse you all!"

Behind the door, Yamino sweat dropped. "Loki-sama…that was a tad rash, don't you think?" Loki snickered. "Pay me no mind…"

"I can't," Yamino said. "I'll have to go with you to the hot springs again, this time out in the city and not where Koutarou lives. It'll be impossible to ignore you."

"What do you mean?"

'It's just one of you're _charming_ qualities."

"Yamino-kun, don't make me ground you." Loki added, looking up at his son, smirking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Once everyone agreed to go on the vacation of sorts, and had taken them all to the school. The teacher checked off all their names and looked perplexed at her student and whispered, "Mayura-chan, are they all your friends?" Mayura looked back and nodded. "YEP!" The teacher nodded slowly, unsure of what to think. "Alrighty then…" She gave them small paper slips and started to tell everyone to get on the bus. Naturally Loki sat next to Heimu, Yamino next to Narugami, Mayura next to Koutarou, Freya next to Freyr, Fenrir next to Ecchan (who just floated above the seat) Utgard-Loki next to Spica, and Koko next to Odin. She played cat's cradle, and Odin was strangely amused. The Norns went ahead of the others to soak first. Hel sat behind her father and the watchman, watching them like a hawk. _"Ah…Otou-sama and Heimdall are getting closer! I love it!" _She giggled as quietly as she could, pulling out a manga to keep her busy. The manga was 'Sensitive Pornograph.' She had been hiding it so her father wouldn't take it. Everyone knows all girls love watching men have hardcore sex with each other, and for Hel, it wasn't a phase. She was sure by the end of the next year, Heimdall and Loki would most likely perform the Great Act. She could hardly wait.

Meanwhile, Yamino and Narugami played fortune telling. Yamino said Narugami was a liar and a lecher, but Thor simply implied that he was talking about Loki. Loki had a rock materialize in his hand and threw it at him. Heimdall thought that was cute and smiled. Hel sweat dropped. "Yeah…that was so cute Otou-sama…" She banged her head against the seat. "Maybe Heimu-chan's just easy to please?" Spica and Utgard-Loki sat silently, not saying a word for thirty minutes until Spica said, "That cloud looks like ice cream," and he replied with, "Really…?"

The teacher sat up front, talking to the young man from the hot springs who had driven to the school for a special escort. Mayura was talking to Koutarou during the bus ride. "I can't wait! I mean, a hot springs of all places, and even a co-ed one!" Koutarou placed his handover hers, talking in a suggestive tone. "Didn't you want to bathe with me?" Mayura blushed and cooed, pushing some hair behind her ear in a very flustered manner. "Well I…"

A snapping sound resounded through the bus. No sooner, the ventilation system came on under the seats and blew Mayura's skirt up. Koutarou blinked and Mayura shouted, "LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKI-KUUUN!!!" Blushing, she failed her arms to keep the blue skirt covering her legs.

Up front, Loki just laughed. "That was fun…"

Heimdall crossed his arms and leaned back in the seat, a smug smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Huh? I was thinking that you were tired of picking on her…"

"She easy game," The trickster said, looking back. "Besides, he reactions are so over exaggerated."

"Like you can talk." Heimdall added in a smart-ass manner that made Loki cringe. "Heimu…" Loki leaned his head down to rest on the watchman's shoulder. "I'm tired…"

"Get up or I will personally beat you," Heimdall said, turning his head away in digest. Loki smiled and patted him on the head. "Aw…save that for bed, okay?" Heimdall smacked the trickster away from him, leaving a inflamed red handprint on Loki's cheek. He used a handkerchief to wipe away the tears in the corners on his eyes. "Don't abuse me…" Heimdall balled his hand into a fist. "I WILL punch you again." He mumbled, fangs gritting together. Freya peeked over from the next seat, curious to see what her love was up to. "Loki! Are you and Heimdall—"

Heimdall punched Freya. Loki gawked, holding his hands up to his chest. "F-Freya!?" He yelled, leaning over the seat to see if the Megami-sama of beauty was okay. He saw her lying on the floor of the bus, cheek swollen with a handprint. The Kami-sama sighed. "She's alright, I guess…Haha…" Loki sat back up next to Heimdall. He spoke in a slightly gloomy tone, knowing when Freya woke up that Heimdall would be almost cut to pieces by her rapier. "You know you shouldn't hurt people…"

"Yeah right, like everyone hasn't hurt me at some point…"

Loki looked at Heimdall, emerald eyes shaking with teary passion for his boyfriend. "Heimu…" Loki scooted closer, not touching the watchman, but gently whispering, "I'm sorry."

The bus's tires came to an abrupt halt and everyone on the bus was pulled off as if their bodies were transforming plate tectonics, the inertia making all the students spill on the bus floor. Freyr hit his head on Gullenbrusti and Fenrir skid under all the seats and into the bus wall. Loki and Heimdall fell under the seat, Loki landing on his knees and Heimdall grabbing Loki's arms to keep himself standing. Yamino held on to Narugami and Spica simply stayed put. Utgard-Loki fell into her lap moments later. Mayura and Koutarou found themselves pressed against the bus wall. "Wahhhh…mystery….."

The teacher stood up, calling to her pupils. "Sorry! We almost passed a red light, but we'll be okay…" The students groaned at the stupidity of the driver. Heimdall was no exception. His gloved hands helped Loki by pulling him up. "Hey, Loki! You okay?" Loki rubbed his head.

"Yeah…what a day it's been…" Heimdall nodded. "We should have never come, right?" Loki thought for a moment, then shook his head and put his fingers between Heimdall's, holding him tightly. "I think it would be nice to be alone with you…"

Heimdall blushed. "Well, whatever…" He sat back down, crossing his legs and arms and looked out the window to avoid the trickster. Loki paused and slouched back in the seat. "Well, way to ruin the mood…"

"Yamato Nadeshiko, are you alright!?" Freyr called, knocking over a few students running to her aid.

"Ah….wah…mystery…strange mystery…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

The staff, dressed in pink yukata with a gold obi and flowers, lotus flowers, in their hair bowed. 'Welcome!" All the girl staff instantly surrounded Loki and started petting him like a cat. "Ah, so cute!" One lady said.

"I wanna take you home!" Another added, cooing loudly.

"If you don't have a girlfriend, I'll take you!"

"Thanks, but I-"

"Do you think I'm cute, kodomo-chan?"

"I guess…" Loki politely responded, trying to escape. Heimdall laughed and picked up Loki's bag. He said in a mock tone, "Bye bye, kodomo-chan." and walked off.

Loki was furious. "HEIMDALL!" He stopped yelling and just looked at his son. "Yamino-kun…" Yamino, without any choice, pulled his father out of their grasp and walking inside with his father close in hand. "Thank you…' Loki chanted, obviously trying to act cute.

Yamino let go of his hand. "Don't be rash, okay?" Yamino asked, putting a finger to his lips and winking. Loki cocked his head. "Huh?

Hel watched. "Ni-chan…tee hee!" She put her manga away and took out a CD player and started playing her DDR CD, playing the song 'Heavens and Earth'. "This song…does remind me of them…" Hel changed the song to 'We will live together.' Hel froze. "This sounds like them too!"

She flipped the player to "Lips of and Angel.' Hel began to cackle. "I'm seeing a pattern…" She crept towards the office, making sure neither Otou-sama or Ni-chan saw her. When inside, the staff being asleep, she walked over to the mixers and put in the CD. The Megami-sama of death timed it to play right when everyone planned to get in the waters to soak. A smile twisted upon my lips. "This'll be fun!" She laughed and ran out, careful not to slam the door too hard.

Ecchan stuck an arm into the waters to test the warmth. When the temperature was good, the floating sperm gently placed himself in the water, an orange washcloth with koi fish on it on his head. Loki perched next to him, sitting on the ledge over the water, a towel covering his exposed body. "Ecchan, don't stay in too long, you'll get dizzy…" He said in a cheery voice. Ecchan nodded and went back to resting.

The trickster exhaled. "Well…might as well get in." Heimdall came out holding a towel to cover his boyhood, blushing. "Look away while I get in…" Loki did so, not complaining. They sat next to each other, both blushing and steam rising from the water. "It's kinda boring…"

"You're supposed to relax…"

"How can I do that when it looks like you're almost completely naked?"

"…"

Mayura and Koutarou were over, bathing under the stars in the outdoor bath, that obviously had less privacy. "Ah…..this is so cool!" Mayura yawned, stretching her arms up into the air. Koutarou leaned on her shoulder. "We're all alone Daidouji…" He teased her amorously by running a hand over he warm legs. She gasped and tightened her muscles. He inched closer to her. He put his lips on hers. "Daidouji…"

"Koutarou…" She leaned in. Freyr splashed up from underneath the surface and grabbed Mayura. "Yamato nadeshiko! What are you doing with him!?" The detective wannabe's face flashed a shade of bright pink. "K-k-k-k-k-Kaitou-san!?!?!?"

Hel, over in the next area of the springs, saw the splashed fly over the walls of the pool. The pink haired megami-sama kept washing her hair, Fenrir relaxing next to her. "Daddy relaxing with the snake…"

"I got it." She groaned and grabbed Fenrir like a teddy bear, suffocating him with her hug. "I WAS HOPING TO SPEND TIME WITH OTOU-SAMA!!!"

"Hel…" Fenrir wheezed. "That…kinda hurts…"

Hel sniffled and dropped her brother in the water. Fenrir jumped back up to the surface, shaking excess drops off his silky fur. "So…what did you do?"

Hel's eyes lost their shine. "Eh?"

"You did something to trick Daddy and that bastard Heimu." Fenrir wiped some soap out of his eyes. "Drop it." Hel lowered her head, pink hair falling into the steamy water. "Well….." The stereo in the hot springs blared on. "_Excuse moi, sil vous plait!_" The Megami-sama of death looked up, stunned. "Is that…."

"Koko!?" Fenrir asked aloud, barking loudly. A girly giggle blasted over the intercom. "Seems that we have some interesting music to play. Thanks to you, and you know who you are!" Koko stopped and Hel blinked. "How did she….?"

The wolf sank into the water, distressed. "She must have watched you when we got off the bus…"

"You saw?!"

"You bet."

"But still…do you think Oka-sama and Utgard-Loki are…you know, supportive of Otou-sama and Heimdall's relationship?"

"Wouldn't surprise me."

"…_."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

The trickster looked up. "What was that about, Yamino-kun?" Yamino shrugged. "I really have no idea…"

Heimdall leaned against the rock. "'Interesting music', Hm…I wonder what that means…" Loki looked at his reflection. "Dunno."

"Surly you must in some way."

"I dissent that."

"Liar." The watchman said in an exasperated gasp, leaning back. A drop of water rolled off a strand of his wisteria hair and on to his ivory collarbone. Yamino took the washcloth and put it to his cheek. "Don't tell me…"

"What?" Asked Loki and Heimdall, voices matching in curious octaves.

The music switched on.

**-"We will love as one together, we will live as one!" **

"**And we will dream out dreams together, underneath the sun!"-**

The three people all blinked. "What the…** " **Loki started.

"Fuck?" Heimdall ended.

The songs kept playing. Another song came on between the curious clamor and bedlam of the staff. The next song was slower.

**-"Isn't it so lovely to be…in this world?"**

"**Heavens and the Earth, there's a light from afar, a twinkling of a star…"**

A shout of a girl was heard over the intercom, almost as if she was struggling, and then another song switched on.

**-"It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name, it sounds so sweet,"**

"**Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak,"**

"**I never wanna say goodbye…"**

"**But girl you make it hard to be faithful…"**

"**With the Lips of an Angel!"**

Heimdall was about ready to kill the intercom when the girl speaking was attacked again, this time by another girl. "_Bonjour! Je m'appelle Daidouji Mayura! _And in honor of our romantic duo, I'll sing Radio Song!"

Hel cheered, jumping out of the water in joy. "Yay! Mayura-chan!"

Fenrir blinked. "Radio song?"

"It's a French song from Guitar Hero III! It's good!"

"I suppose…"

Yamino, on the other hand, was calm and collected. He sat up and grabbed a towel. "I'll leave and sit with Narugami-san for a while." He walked off before his father had a chance to protest Even so, if the trickster protested, the snake probably didn't hear it because of the blasting music.

-"J'en ai jamais assez, je suis vite lassée,   
Je voudrais combler ce manque  
Mon obsession me hante,  
J'en ai jamais assez, je voudrais bien trouver  
Que j'ai beaucoup de chance,  
Me rendre à l'évidence,

We are we are on the radio now, the radio now !"

"J'en ai jamais assez, je vois toujours après,  
Des fois je me demande   
Comment je peux m'y prendre  
J'en ai jamais assez, je suis vite lassée,  
Je suis jamais contente,  
On dit que je suis chiante,

We are we are on the radio now, the radio now !"

"J'en ai jamais assez, j'aimerais bien penser  
A 2 centimètres à l'heure pour éviter les pleurs,   
J'en ai jamais assez, je suis vite lassée,  
Il faudrait que j'entende, un jour tu seras grande,

We are we are on the radio now, the radio now !"

Mayura stopped singing and bowed. Just when she was about to thank the audience, she hit her head of the microphone and screamed in pain. The sound blared out and the intercom sparked. To prevent a fire, Heimdall disabled it with his purple, sparkly magic. Odin ran in, white yukata on. "Are you two alright?"

Loki smiled. "Yeah…monitor almost blew out, but Heimdall stopped it…"

"Thank goodness…" he said, relieved. He put a hand to his chest. "I was worried. Did you get that song?"

"Kou-chan did. Ask him." Loki said, sweat dropping. Odin nodded and waltzed off happily. Heimdall raised a brow and smiled a cocky smile. "Well, well. Odin-sama's pretty nice to you."

Loki looked perplexed back at Heimdall. "Well of course. Baldr's the one who possessed him and sent assassins, not Odin-sama. He banished me to protect me." Heimdall nodded sleepily. "Yeah…." He raised his head. "I know all to well…I helped him…" The smile was sad, but modest. Loki walked over to him and hugged him. Both boys, wet and dripping, held each other. "Sure you're okay?"

"I'm…fine…"

Mayura walked in, head bandaged. "Loki-kun, Kazumi-kun, are you guys…..?!"

Daidouji instantly ran behind the corner of the room. She gripped her fist. "…Those two…I truly am golden." Koko, still in the sound room, was being tended to by Spica. "She could've asked me to stop!" The neko-girl wailed. Spica nodded silently, eyes big and innocent as they always were.

------------------END-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((BOW)) R&R, and flames are allowed. I am truly, like, SOOO busy. First, it's a honors class, and I'm doing a speech on gay marriage and how it's good, and in honors science we're doing labs, and in honors history I had a test, in health I had to take ANOTHER test, and…AH!!!! I FORGOT MY LANGUAGE HOMEWORK! IT'S DUE TOMORROW AND IT'S NOT IN MY DORM!!!! (Sulk) Nuuuu……;;

And, yes, one thing…no offense to anyone like Kichi-chan of Selina-chan, but…

I really, really dislike Loki x Mayura. It's, in my opinion, just gross. I've gotten so sick looking at them that I've thrown up, and it's not fun. DX I don't like it, but that doesn't mean I hate you guys. That's not a real reason. Ew…I'm getting sick just talking about them…(cough) Sorry, but to me…it's just gross, appalling, and….

There, I said it. Finally, I said it. Goodbye, nippa! ((Off the young 13-year-old goes to work at her hive)) Next time I'll give you guys the Rose Ale recipe, nippa!


	15. steamy Steamy Dango Part 2

Title: A N G E L C O O K I E M I X

Rating: K – T

Pairing: ロキ x 東山和実

Disclaimer: 魔探偵ロキRAGNAROK is not mine, I made doujinshi, and that's it.

**Back in da boom, nippa!!!** After my insane Photobucket uploads, constant blogging and feeding my Rescreatu-san pets and resting after a much-needed break, ((TWO DAYS!!! O-o )) I'm back, nippa. OAo Let's hope this works…

THANK YOU FOR THE FAVS!!!! I got, like, a whole inbox of favs right now to look through!!!

Thanks!

Arigatou!

Merci!

Danke!

Gracias!

. ."…Enjoy!!! (RAN OUT OF WAYS TO SAY 'THANK YOU')

-----START-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heimdall finished hugging Loki and walked out of the bath, drying his hair with a fuzzy towel. Loki watched him leave, smiling warmly. A blush spread over his cheeks as fast as a contagious disease.

"Thanks Heimdall."

He leaned against the rock and closed his eyes. "That was nice, relaxing with Heimu…"

The steam raised higher and higher, the trickster soon only able to see the bamboo wall in front of him because the obnoxious smoke clouded his vision. "Punyaaaannnn…." Ecchan said, his tone of voice flowing evenly with pleasure, floated past Loki slowly. Loki laughed unconsciously at his Ecchan, petting his furry white stomach with his hand.

Ecchan?"

"Loki-tama? What is swit?"

"…Nothing" He closed his huge emerald eyes, tears not being seen among the steam.

"_Do you think Heimu will tire of me?"_ That's what he wanted to say.

Meanwhile, Heimdall tied a light blue yukata around his childish body, tying it around the waist with a thin silver printed obi. Odin sat on a bench in the locker room, popping balls of dango in his mouth. Once the watchman finished putting his clothes on, Odin offered him some white dango. Heimdall looked at it quizzically, cocking his head. "What?"

"It's dango, sweet red bean paste bread."

"Why is it white then?"

Odin looked at it and cocked his head, damp silver hair swaying to one side of his head. "To be honest, I don't know…but eat it!" Heimdall closed his eyes in annoyance, a vein pulsing from his wisteria shadow colored hair. "Yes, yes."

He took the bread and took a small bite.

Odin smiled and sat back down while Heimdall ate. He pulled out a ribbon and braided his long white hair, flipping it over his shoulder. "It'll be curly when you take the braid out." Heimdall warmed, not wanting a white haired Freya.

Odin sneered and turned his head away. "Whatever YOU think."

Heimdall finished the dango and licked the crumbs off his lips before turning back to the All-Father. "Odin-sama?"

Odin stood looked over, eyes slit, as if he refused to open them again with only the red showing. "Yeah?"

"Well…I was just wondering about Loki." Odin suddenly perked up and looked over to the guardian, slightly concerned about what words would come next. "Go on." Odin said, hesitantly waiting for Heimdall's comment of the playboy trickster he had fallen head over heels for.

"It's nothing special…but I was just thinking that maybe I don't deserve him."

Odin's jaw dropped.

"IF ANYTHING HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU!!! HE'S A GROSS, IDIOTIC; PLAYBOY TRICKSTER WO COULD GET ANYONE HE WANTED BY JUST SMILING!!!! HE'S A PEEEEEEEEEEEERVERT!!!!!!!"

Heimdall backed away, twitching at the rant Odin placed upon his so quickly after he made his rather innocent remark. "I just…wanted to know if you think I should be nicer to him…"

The All-Father blinked, his hand tugging at the sleeves of his yukata in embarrassment. "Ah…you just wanted to know that?"

"Yes." Heimdall answered officially, waiting for an answer.

"So you want to know?" Odin asked, leaning towards the watchman.

"Yes." Heimdall said again, seriously awaiting good advice from Odin. Odin answered with, Then don't do a thing."

Heimdall was stunned.

"Odin-sama! Are you serious!? You can't expect me to—"

Odin put a finger to Heimdall's lips and grinned. "I think you'll be surprised with what you find, Heimdall." He sat up and walked towards the exit of the boy's locker room. "Do you understand?" Heimdall grimaced, and shut his eyes loyally. "I understand," Heimdall whispered. The guardian sat up, and ran off away from the All-Father.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

"Norns!" Mayura called from eating in the lounge. Verdandi, Skuld, and Urd all appeared dressed in blue (For Verdandi) purple (For Urd) and pink (For Skuld) yukata, each girl having lotus flowers tucked between buns on either side of their heads. Urd had one flower stuck in the back of her head, he hair pulled up in a ponytail. They bowed.

"Hello, Mayura-san."

The pink haired detective wannabe waved back. Reiya took a piece of shrimp sushi between her chopsticks, chewing on it while she waved. "Hello." Skuld say next to Mayura. "Where are the boys?"

"They're probably bathing." Urd said calmly taking some lo mein and putting it on a plate. Verdandi shook her head. "Perhaps Thor is somewhere else. He had to have already eaten. He is always hungry, after all."

"Only you would know because you love him!" Skuld chirped. Verdandi blushed. "Skuld, please."

Urd chuckled. "Reiya-chan, how is the food."

Reiya finished chewing and replied sweetly with, "It's good!"

Koutarou walked in with his plain white yukata and yellow obi (which had pictures of candies on it) walked to the table and sat across from Daidouji.   
"Hello, Daidouji." He said, smirking. She blushed and dropped her chopsticks, hands shaking. Koutarou smiled. The Norns looked at each other and giggled. "My, my, what a trip it's been."

"SHUT UP!!!!" Mayura shouted, resorting to stuffing food in her face and finishing her share then storming off. Reiya 'ah'ed in confusion and turned to her friends. "What's wrong?"

Koutarou shook his head modestly and reached for the food. "Would you like some dango?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Loki dried himself off in a stall and got dressed rather quickly into appropriate hot springs attire. Ecchan and Fenrir were sitting underneath the hand dryers, Fenrir whimpering while the hot air brushed through his thick, black fur. The trickster looked at his son and Ecchan wan walked past.

"I'm starting to get hungry…and it's gotten pretty late. I think I'll go eat—"

Loki stopped his speech when he heard footsteps from the other side of the locker room, not running, but not walking either, towards the area he was standing in. Loki looked at Fenrir and Ecchan to see if they had heard, but neither of them noticed die to the noise of the dryer. Loki sighed and decided to investigate himself. "Anyone here?" Loki yelled, walking from the bathroom area into the locker area. The footsteps speeded up when he yelled. Before he could yell again, a panting Heimdall came from the corner, chest moving up and down with his breath. The trickster's posture suddenly straightened. He smiled again. "Hi, Heimu—"

The guardian flung himself upon Loki, squeezing his lover tightly and gripping the yukata in the back and stretching the fabric across Loki's back.

"Heimdall?!" Loki asked, alarmed by the sudden change of personality. "Did someone hurt you?!"

"Loki…" Heimdall lifted his head and smacked his lips against Loki' putting his other hand behind Loki's head to hold him in place.

"_I love you, Loki!" _Heimdall screamed into the kiss, pulling away and crying into Loki's chest. "Please…don't leave me. Don't hate me because I'm mean to you…"

"Heimu…' Loki said, eyes brimming with tears. He wrapped his arms around Heimdall's waist and snuggled into the crook of Heimdall's neck. "You weren't mean. Really."

Loki felt tears roll down his own cheeks as he tried to calm Heimu down. They were warm and full of happiness and life, but also sad and unforgiving. He sobbed, coughing when he tried to speak. "He-Heimu…I'm sorry."

Loki tried to lift his head, but Heimdall pushed him down again. "Please, just stay there."

"Huh?"

"Down look at me…because I'm crying and you can't see it…" Heimdall said through his gritted teeth, trying to keep his voice straight. Loki rested his chin on Heimdall's shoulder. "Okay."

"I could stay like this… forever…" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Yamino walked into the locker rooms to look for his missing father. Hel looked around elsewhere for him. Utgard-Loki, not amused in the slightest, watched Narugami and Freyr try to kill each other at a game of table tennis with Koko sitting on Spica's lap while she ate sushi happily. He sighed, white hair falling over his eyes.

"Loki-sama?" Yamino yelled, peeking over corners, eventually passing the steaming rooms and about to go into the changing are. "Loki-sama, is Heimdall-san with you?"

Yamino yelled again, not getting a response. Yamino cleaned his glasses in an annoyed fashion walking forward. "I wish Loki-sama would just stay in one place…"

He looked around the corner again, the entrance to the spring visible to him now. He sweat dropped and let out a groan as a signal of listless work. "Ugh….I guess he's not here." His head slumped and he turned around, disappointed his search was a failure. "Where could he have gone…?"

Walking outside, he happened to glance out the exit door into the night. Through the darkness he almost missed the two figures outside, holding hands while looking off into the star drizzled sky. Yamino looked closely, and then felt himself back away in quiet shock. His father and Heimdall were both outside, delicately kissing and tenderly holding each other's hands. The serpent thought. Perhaps he should go and retrieve his father, or…

He closed his eyes and smiled, letting out a small laugh. He went off to warn Hel and everyone else not to disturb them until the lights went out, and it was time to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -

The staff bowed to the students thanking them for stating, and the students bowed back, saying thanks for the welcome. Everyone else who wasn't a student of the school (a.k.a the Norse gods) sat in the bus. Heimdall leaned back in the seat, and when Loki finally got on the bus, he looked at him happily. "Did you get all of your things?"

"I know so." Loki replied while sitting his bag down. "I was surly a fun trip, right Heimu?"

"Yeah." Heimdall said, daydreaming without hearing a single word. Hel leaned over the seat, hair still damp from the morning shower. "Otou-sama! We should go to the hot springs more often! Kou-chan has one also, so we should go there too!" Loki patted his daughter on the head. "That's a good idea, Hel."

Heimdall looked at Loki, smiling delicately at his lover's charm, even towards a person that hated him.

It's that charm that makes Loki love Heimdall so much, and Heimdall love him even more than that. Their love gave off a special aura, such a powerful gravitation between the two it could never be mastered by human standards. Those two loved each other so much, but it wasn't just love or gravitation that pulled them closer…

It was the sky,

The air,

Their hearts,

It was their life.

--------------------END---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryouka is playing 'Bad Day' right now on the radio. God…make it stop.

;o;

How to Make: Rose Ale 

**You need: Rose Syrup**

**A: 2 cups water, 4 tablespoons of red rose petals, a dash lemon, 1 and 1/3 cups sugar **

**B: ½ cup ginger, 1 ½ cup water, 1-cup sugar, 1/3-stick vanilla beans, 1 lemon, some club soda, nippa!**

**Use ingredients in-group A. Put in water in a saucepan and heat it over medium. When it boils, put petals in and take off heat. Cover and let steam for 8 minutes.**

**Take petals from step one and drain out water in another pan. Add sugar, lemon, and put over heat. Simmer over medium heat until sugar is dense end up with 1-cup liquid.**

**(B Group) Wash ginger and peel outer skin. Peel slices and set it aside. For vanilla beans, but beans out of the stem and place them in a saucepan. Put water, sugar, sliced ginger and vanilla beans to simmer for 20 minutes over medium heat. When ginger is transparent, and water evaporates to about half the original amount, it's done. Add lemon juice.**

**Mix steps 2 and 3.**

**Put in glass with club soda.**

I love the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder…or Jet Rockers on DDR, but originally it's by Hinder. Woooo….)


	16. White Day

Title: A N G E L C O O K I E M I X

Rating: T

Pairing: ロキ x 東山和実

Disclaimer: 魔探偵ロキRAGNAROK, isn't mine nor do I have any rights to it. This is a fictional piece. Any resemblence to real people is just a freakin' accident, okay? ;P

As you all know…I've been having somewhat of a hard time…(See 'Emo'…) But I'm getting better. Stupid math teacher is trying to murder me. She entered the wrong grade so I got a F when I should have gotten a A. TT-TT

Life sucks, but my Photobucket is expanding and hopefully I'll upload some doujinshi clips today.

**_HAAAAAAPPPPPPY WHITE DAAAAAAAAAAY!! XP_**

--START--

There was a faint noise coming from Loki's bedroom at Enjaku, so faint nearly the drizzle of rain outside made the noise die. "Heimu…I can't hold it much longer…"

"Just a little more...push."

"Ow….hey, it's leaking! Heimdall," Loki added, breathless. A fluid dripped on his cheek as the trickster moaned in pain. "Cover it…it's seeping through really fast!"

"I've got it," Heimdall said, thrusting his hand forward. 'Ah...I'm getting wet…" Their hips pushed further together, Loki falling over. "Heimu…it's so wet…"

The ceiling board fell and small puddles of water dripped on top to the duo, soaking them to the bone. Loki groaned, combing an exhausted hand through his wet ginger hair. "I told you we shoulder try and fix the ceiling by ourselves…"

A flustered Heimdall sneered and turned away, crossing his arms in childish denial. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Grow up Heimu-chan!"

"Loki!"

--MAIN STUDY--

"Well," Mayura said, calmly sipping tea from a crystal glass with delicately pricked flower patterns on the outside rim. It's color shined across the brown table where Loki and Heimdall sat, Yamino drying their hair, disappointed by his father's stupidity. "Mou, Loki-sama. I thought you would have known better."

"Shut up, now."

"Yes, yes." Yamino muttered, smiling carefully so his father wouldn't inflict a dangerous punishment upon him, or even Mayura. Speaking of the devil, Mayura put the sparkling glass down and stood, dialing a number on her cell phone. "I'll call Naruichi to fix the roof."

"Narukami-kun has ANOTHER job!?" Loki asked, surprised by Thor's wide taste in job opportunities. Heimdall snatched another towel and started to dry Loki's hair. "Doesn't surprise me…"

"Ah, Heimu-chan!" Loki pouted as the watchman ran the towel over Loki's damp hair, letting it fall over the trickster's petite shoulders. Heimdall smiled and put his gloved hand on his shoulder. "It's dry now, 'kay?"

"Ah, Heimdall…." Loki whispered, cheeks turning red at the gentle contact of skin that they had experienced. The watchman cocked his head, putting a warm hand on Loki's lips, softly brushing a finger over his soft lips. Loki blushed and fondled with his ribbon mindlessly. "Ah…"

Mayura and Yamino looked at each other and at the same time both of them said, "Have you guys gone out yet?" As soon as their octaves faded, there was silence. Loki stared at his son and coughed. "Yamino-kun…."

"We did go to that Evening Coffee Shop, right?"

"After the rape…" Loki trailed off faintly, not wanting to discuss the topic any further. Mayura giggled at the modesty in their voices, patting Heimdall on the head and leaning over. "You know…it's White Day…why don't you guys treat yourselves." Loki's eyes went wide in fear. "Ah, we have chocolate for you, Freya, the Norns, Spica, Koko, and Reiya in the pantry. Yamino-kun, please go get it…"

"Okay." He said happily, escorting Mayura to the kitchen, which was only a short distance away from the study; 'just travel downstairs and you're basically there' kind of distance. "It's White day, and your birthday is soon, right Heimdall?"

"It's March 23rd…so yeah…" Heimdall suspiciously answered, fearing the ideas scampering through the catacombs of Loki's scary intelligence. "But your birthday is also coming up, April 1st, right?"

Loki smiled while Heimdall's face just got more and more sullen. "Then, we might have to go on a date to celebrate, right?" The trickster came back with, ready to finally talk over the next step of a relationship.

They moved on to second base: dating.

Yamino flipped through the phonebook, analyzing all the cafes nearby and to see if they were inexpensive. "All the cafes I see nearby are Maid Cafes…"

"Are those more common in Akihabara?" Fenrir asked, a little scared of his father eating at a café with maid dressed hussies waiting on him. The thought, in fact, brought upon shivers. "Okay…how about the amusement park?"

"They went already. Remember, the Ferris wheel…? They had a lot of _fun_…"

"Ni-san!!" The serpent roared, blood of youth showing obviously on his distressed face. He calmed down again. "Then…a movie?"

"Plain." Fenrir licked his paw in boredom.

"Er…how about…" Yamino flipped through the thick yellow pages, trying hard to finish his sentence. "Face it, you're lost." Fenrir grabbed the phone book and chewed on the binding, eyes his brother coldly. "Those two are so eccentic, we'll never thick of anything…" The buoyant pride had started to sink, along with all their expectations. "I guess Daddy will have to find out for himself…speaking of which…"

"Where is Loki-sama?"

"Hauuu….after delivering all those chocolates, I'm beat!" The bubblegum haired detective yawned and fell backwards on a chair. "Yamino-san…where are you…" She whined, too tired to lift a finger. Yamino came downstairs after frantically searching for his father on the second level of the huge agency. "Mayura-san, have you seen Loki-sama?"

"Oh them?" she asked, a bit taken aback by his question when, at least to her, the answer was so obvious. "I just dropped them off in town. Said they might hit the arcade and beach." Yamino paled.

"Ah, I see..."

"Idiot…" Fenrir barked at the serpent, nodding of to a sleep on the carpet.

Since the small shower was now becoming a huge deluge of rain, the two boys stayed inside an arcade, each of them eating an ice cream cone despite the icy weather and wet rain. "It really wasn't the best day to come out…" Loki complained, looking up at the gray sky.

"Still, I did come with you, so I guess it's okay."

Heimdall licked more strawberry ice cream from the round scoop that was packed down in a huge waffle cone with hardened chocolate drizzled over the ice cream and nuts on top, trying to save the chocolate for last. Loki, just like with waffles, had two scoops of plain vanilla ice cream with no toppings on it. "We really are opposite…right?" Heimdall said humorously, taking note of their taste, literally, in frosty ice cream.

"Yes….but opposites attract." The trickster answered happily, kinda blushing, but more playfully than embarrassed. Heimdall agreed by an honest blush. "I guess…but really, I'm happy to be with you…"

"I glad to hear it…" Loki replied.

The rain continued to pour over the pink and white striped awning above them, the noise almost making their own voices die a tad. Many cars almost splashed them with water on account of their tires running through the puddles on the side of the street, Heimdall and Loki avoiding each one by standing back as far as they could, eventually both of them sitting on a two-person bench. Unfortunately, it was a _small_ two-person bench.

It wasn't exactly small, but Loki having to lean on the watchman was an epic scenario for Heimdall. He glowed like the sun.

'The Ferris wheel…" He mumbled, remembering when they were at the amusement park that one day. Loki looked over and dryly commented, "Your ice-cream will melt if you don't finished it."

"Ah, okay." Heimdall stiffened and licked his dairy treat again. Loki enjoyed his time with the cringing watchman, but his biggest concern was that maybe one of the girls, such as Mayura or Reiya, would pop up and totally ruin the mood. He let out his much held breath and decided to speak. "Since it's White Day, I wanted to talk to you…"

"About what?" Heimdall blankly asked, finishing his ice cream cone rather quickly. He had nothing else to do because he was too freakin' flustered to even talk to him. "Well, Yamino-kun and Mayura asked us if we were going out…so what happens after we're done with that?"

"Maybe…we should start thinking about the next step or something…" The trickster muttered. Heimdall jumped from the bench. "WHAT!?"

"I was just asking. It's my second relationship with guy, first with a HUMAN guy, so I'm nervous…."

"It's not you you should be worried about! How do ya think I freakin' feel?!" Loki licked the vanilla ice cream again., looking up at his melancholy partner with a sarcastic frown aimed right in his general direction. ""In other words, you're my first, and I'm you're first!" Heimdall clenched his fist. "Loki…" The balled hand was brought down upon Loki's head, a scream resounding around the globe like the shot that started the revolution, only, thank god, Washington was dead so he was safe from THAT horror. "WHAY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

"YOU ARE SO SELFISH!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T CARE," Loki whined, tears forming in his eyes and falling from his eyelashes. Heimdall continued to yell and draw the attention of anyone that was at least three stores over. Some people even watched the struggled between the two boys. "Don't even mention that crap, okay?!"

Loki shot up and looked at Heimu, eyes flashing a bloody red shade. "Why are you so worked up?!" He argued. Heimdall slapped Loki across the cheek. "Of course, you love me and you're worried about sex?! You're always like this; you don't love anyone but yourself!" The trickster put a hand to the red mark on his cheek and slowly looked over at his lover. His emerald eyes returned to normal emerald orbs. His legs were getting weak and his stomach felt like he had butterflies in it. "Heimu-chan….I didn't mean it like that…" Loki put the hand to his chest, the burning sensation on his lovely face not his main venue point of concern. The abashed trickster's hand covered his racing heart, ready to jump from his chest. Loki never wanted Heimdall to look at him with those cold eyes ever again, but there they were. Cold rubies locked on Loki, glaring icicles at him harshly.

If looks could kill, Loki would have been long dead.

"Don't look at me like that…" Loki stuttered, barely getting words out. "I want to do this with you…but I should take you into consideration…I'm really sorry." Loki held back tears, but it was harder than he thought. He battled all of his flooding emotions, seeping through him in the form of salty sobs that begged exit from his overflowing eyes. Heimdall noticed and backed away. "Loki, are you crying…?"

"No!" Loki's hook his head in denial. He was acting so cute, everyone in the audience 'awe'ed, some girls even huddled together and cried. "It's like a anime drama…"

"Hauuu…"

"It's intense!"

"Both of those kids are so cute, I think they're in love or something…?" Heimdall overheard the comment.

"No. They're being so rough with each other…."

Heimdall gasped and looked back at Loki, regaining his unflustered common sense. "I'm sorry." Heimdall sighed, obviously trying to apologize. "I got a little carried away. I understand you can't change who you are…"

"Heimu-chan…?" Loki looked up, crying. He was so humiliated, but at least he was with his lover, and that made it all worthwhile. "Heimu-chan…can I hug you…?"

Heimdall opened his arms, blushing slightly. Just this once, he smiled and let Loki come into him openly. "Yeah."

Loki jumped into Heimdall's embrace, tightening his arms around his neck. The girls in the audience screamed and fainted, their boyfriends all dialing ambulances because of their rabid fangirlism. Heimdall found himself blushing even more than he was before. "Loki…" Heimdall almost had the nerve to kiss Loki, but lost it and hugged the trickster back. "Happy White Day, Loki-chan." Heimdall whispered.

Loki smiled again, wiping his tears away. "Yeah, happy White Day…"

--END--

I was very hesitant about using 'Loki-chan'. Heimdall will only do it when he's trying to be romantic.

Happy White Day! It's also Pi day……no recipe. (Go make your own pie!!)

March 23rd – Heimdall's B-Day / …Easter Sunday…I think?

April 1st – Loki's B-Day / Hanatarou's B-Day.

Hana-chan is from 'Bleach', and he's kawaii. ;3


	17. Chalice of Change

Title: A N G E L C O O K I E M I X

Title: A N G E L C O O K I E M I X

Rating: T

Disclaimer: 魔探偵ロキRAGNAROK, is too great to be owned my such a unworthy little girl….

Pairing: ロキ x 東山和実

Spring time!! Spring means flowers, and aside from my UtaKata fanfic, I have no fanfiction including flowers! I love flowers so much! There's sunflowers, tulips, daisies, hyacinths, delphinium, roses, poppies, cherry blossoms… Oh yeah, and my new homepage is Gaia now. I changed it again. XD

Just so we're all clear, here are my usernames…

Rescreatu: Wonderland

Fanfiction: Well…-cough- yeah…

Subeta: kuroshiro22

Gaia: XxMilkySugarDropxX

Photobucket: xxMilkySugarDropxX

Have fun with my flowers!! ((BTW, I have a new obsession. It's called 'Potemayo' and it just came out in Japan. Go watch it. It's just so cute. After watching it, I was tempted to dress Loki and Heimdall up as chibi cheerleaders…))

Sorry if the stuff at the beginning sounds weird. I'm not Catholic, so I made something up. The mythology behind it is real though, about the chalice and spear. I read a lot of books, but you can find it somewhere…. like it Tactics.

--START--

Springtime came shortly.

_**Flowers bloomed, as if rising from a plague. Please…God, if they can rise up, why don't we rise up against the ones God shall hate the most and spare you of all our burdens and pain? He will save our lives if we kill with His spear and drink from Her chalice…**_

_**God will rise to kill the ones against us.**_

_**Or maybe we're being selfish relying on him to welcome us into His heart...**_

Never before had such a simple street corner flower shop been so packed. With all the lovely flowers in stock for women to spend their money on, no wonder Loki didn't dare go near the place. Heimdall was behind him, watching in amusement at the throng of buyers. "Wow…I didn't know flowers were so great."

"Hel doesn't care for them…" Loki absentmindedly said, emerald orbs feeding off the image of the pastel arrangements hanging in the window. "Do you like flowers, Loki?"

"Somewhat." Loki replied, glancing over at his purple haired boyfriend. Heimdall still pondered why such charity had been placed upon him and Loki. Normally, the other gods of Asgard would be all of them like a bad suit…but everything remained still. Not even a ripple of trouble or a tremor of something inhuman living on Earth (besides the beings already there, mind you.)

Loki said," I don't pay a lot of attention to them." Heimdall nodded, agreeing with the statement. "At least they make the air smell nice."

"So does the bakery, and we don't care about it." A gust of wind that the blew Loki's ginger hair passed by deftly, Loki's lips parting to speak words, but closing shortly after they separated. Such a nice day seemed like a benediction. Filled with happiness, flowers, sunshine, and small talk with the most beautiful person Heimdall had ever seen in his life.

"I'm so happy I came out with you though…" Loki modestly remarked, looking at the ground. His eyes were looking at everything, but nothing at the same time. If Heimdall weren't there with him, nothing would change.

Kaho spied them both from the sidewalk, watching with Mayura beside her. Both seemed to not care about their relationship, just standing and observing them as if the gods of Asgard were rats condemned in a cage. As if they were not changing at all when they had changed themselves.

"Well then, since we're here, we might as well get the ingredients for curry," Loki suggested, turning towards his lover with his cloak spinning around his fragile legs. Heimdall closed his eyes and nodded.

Heimdall exclaimed silently, "Sounds like a good idea…" and walked off with Loki down the street. They were each fairly parted from each other, standing a safe distance away from each other's hands. Mayura crossed her arms and puffed a cheek in annoyance. "Such an awkward conversation that was."

"We wouldn't know, Mayura-chan." Kaho's black ponytail fell behind her back, a little longer since Loki first saw her in the clock tower, ready to have her head severed. Mayura didn't have a trace of this thought left in her episodic recollection, and neither did Kaho. The trickster was the one who took note of it, walking with green eyes shining from beneath his ginger bangs. _"They've changed as well…"_

"_Such silly humans…"_ Heimdall thought, reading Loki's whispering opinions like a map.

Why…why can't they all just stay the same? Why don't they realize change destroys us all? Change will be the death that the gods of Asgard, no God, could rise against. They will change to, and you can't reverse it without changing what has been changed."

"_Cruel…"_

"_That's why we have each other…or we'd be all alone. Mercy is the answer to what humans desire, but being alone has no mercy. I don't want to be alone, but…"_

Loki skipped ahead of the watchman, folding his hands behind his back, cufflinks fluttering carelessly. "Let's hurry before the shop closes," He laughed, running a few buildings ahead, dark blue jacket kicking up behind him.

"_**I am all alone."**_

-- -

"There they go." Kaho said, playing with the ribbon on their summertime sailor suit. "Racing through their brains, are feelings they can't contain…isn't it sad?"

"Mayura-chan?"

The bubblegum haired student smiled at her friend and pulled her hand. "Hurry! Papa will be mad if we don't finish our homework at home." Mayura beamed at her friend as she gently tugged her back to the shrine, her home. "Mayura-chan…are you afraid they'll change and hate each other?"

A death-like quiet fell over the two, everything else seeming to move in slow motion.

Slow motion in a never-ending nightmare.

Mayura replied by squeezing Kaho's hand with a death grip and slowing her walking pace by a few steps. Kaho looked on, curious for the reason of such a delayed response.

"I'm not so much scared as I am sad. Both of them are fragile. They're changing…"

"How so?"

Mayura made no attempt to answer and walked on, leaving her friend to ponder her statement. "All I'm saying is that Loki's smart…he can figure it out. He's a great person, and I'm happy Higashiyama-kun is there for him."

"…And if he wasn't?"

"Then Loki would be insane by now."

-- -

Grocery bags hung from each of the boys' wrists, swinging back and forth as Loki and Heimdall strolled home in silence.

"Loki…are you sad?"

"I don't know," Loki replied, looking at the watchman from the corner of his eye. "Really…you can't tell me?"

"I dissent that."

"Stop saying things you don't feel. You'll lose your humanity."

"Touché."

Heimdall remained unpleased with Loki's attitude the whole time they walked. He grimaced, his fangs becoming more manifest. Loki knew Heimdall was mad, but never turned his eye. He hid his feelings and worries from the watchman, mostly because Heimdall didn't deserve to be burdened with such horrendous terrors that Loki had faced. Heimdall wouldn't be able to take it. A few short months facing a rendezvous with Heimdall's messed up emotions had made the trickster come to a realization.

Loki was not cordial with being threatened anymore, and that was the understatement of the millennium.

Heimdall grabbed a flower from the ground and held it to Loki, eyes cold as blocks of marble. "Take it. If you love me, be who you are. I don't want to see that fake you that you always expose. I want the Loki that loves me."

The ginger haired trickster looked on, the green in his large eyes melting into two pools of crimson blood.

Heimdall watched his eyes change color, flashing red, not blinking his eye once. "Loki…I won't change…I'm supposed to be here for you. Don't hide yourself away for me," he whispered, walking towards Loki.

Heimdall slowly took the petite trickster in his arms, sighing words under his breath. "I'm in love with you, so I should help you face your problems. If you share your burdens with me, that's enough to make me happy. Even if I'm miserable, I'll know that you're safe. That would be the greatest thing to ever happen to me." Loki didn't reply, but took the flower and held it to his chest. "…"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"…Hand."

"What?" A perplexed Heimdall said, raising his hand to his face to examine it. "Give it to me."

Heimdall obeyed like a dog, holding out a gloved hand to Loki. A milky white, slender arm reached up and placed a petal from the flower in his hand. Loki held Heimdall's sturdy wrist and rolled Heimdall's fingers over to clasp the petal tightly. Heimdall looked up at Loki's face. Another breeze blew past them, leaves brushing against their bodies, bathing in the lemon glow of a setting sun. The sunset looked so delicious, almost like a daiquiri, you wanted to drink it in. All the tanginess, sweetness, bitterness…

But it was still delicious anyway.

"I'm not going to be alone…"

"Why did you think you were?"

"Because…" Loki though of the right words to explain it, at least Heimdall thought, but out came something completely obvious.

"I'm a slut."

Heimdall twitched comically, the temptation to roll his eyes growing like an investment in a bank. _"Isn't that obvious…"_

Despite that, Heimdall continued to sympathetically listen to Loki speak. "I want you to know even a bad person like me can be in love with a good person. Protagonist and Antagonist." A wave of depression came over the two, being compared to lovers in some stupid work of fiction.

"That's not how things work out," Heimdall stated flatly, voice bitter like a soda that lost all carbonation when the covalent compound separated and the water molecules dispersed from each other.

"I'm sorry about what I've done, but I don't want to change. If I don't change, I'll stay with you."

'Then that means you've already changed. Don't you still want to take my life?"

"I have the urge to when you piss me off like you're doing now."

Loki giggled sweetly, opening his green eyes to Heimdall's worried expression. "I'm okay…"

"I'm all alone…"

"Then changes are good. If you don't change, you'll leave me. Don't hurt yourself like that…"

"_**No, you're not alone, I'll always love you no matter what. Lovers face problems together, and I'll always be here to do that."**_

"Heimdall?"

"What?"

"Thanks for the flower. But I…"

"Hm?"

"We'll never be alone…because we're together."

"_**Our relationship is beautiful, so we should cherish it. Nobody's going to hurt us. It's over, Loki. You don't have to fight anymore…"**_

"_**You shouldn't try so hard if you don't want to, Loki."**_

"…"

"This isn't a flower, it's a dandelion. Dandelions are weeds."

--END--

Ah yes, the soothing sense of bad fanfiction writing on a peaceful Sunday. I cooked, cleaned, and played on Gaia, typed, and studied. Not so great. Thanks for reading and I hope you review!!


	18. Chalice of Changes

Title: A N G E L C O O K I E M I X

Rating: T

Pairing: ロキ x 東山和実

Disclaimer: 魔探偵ロキRAGNAROK, could never be mine…cause I suck and you don't. That's why, that's my legitimate reasoning.

Hauuu…super fubar weekend, I'll tell you that. Did you know Norwegian crab fishing shows are fun to watch? I didn't until I was _**THAT**_ bored to actually try. XP

This is a flashback chapter, and yes, Loki's parents actually did die, according to my book of Norse myths. They killed themselves, but it never said how. That was the part I had fun with. This may not be correct according to mythology, but now that you think of it, nothing about this series is…

_**WARNING: This is really fubar fangirl crack.**_

Have fun, nippa!!

--START--

_"Oka-sama?" Loki asked, looking up at his mother with big, emerald eyes. They were wide and unknowing, completely innocent to the likes of Asgard. Freyr was more dangerous than Loki was at this point._

"_Oka-sama…why are you bleeding?"_

"…"

"_Can you stop…?"_

"…"

"_Oka-sama?"_

Heimdall waited in Loki's study, arms crossed over his chest. He gazed from the polished wooden table to the crystal window, crisp squares of light shining through the panes. A sigh escaped him. Loki walked in, closed the door, and sat next to the watchman with his leg crossed over his knee. Heimdall saw the small god quiver and tenderly placed his hand over the trickster's, passionately squeezing it.

It was somewhat of reassurance.

"Talk to me."

Loki bit his lip, hands shaking in his lap. His stoic personality could no longer hide the despair his temporary casket was feeling in that blissful moment.

"…In order for you to know yourself…I must tell you my past…"

"_Heimdall?"_

"_Ah," The violet-haired god asked, surprised to be interrupted in the middle of his daydream. _

"_Look at him…he's pretty," the thunder Kami-sama whispered, blushing a little._

"_Yeah, think I care?" Heimdall's voice raised a few octaves in obvious question, not even looking at the new child. "No, I'm serious. Just look."_

_Heimdall did so and raised his head over towards the swing set. There sat a little boy, about eight, slowly rocking himself back and forth. The end of one sleeve was a bit tattered and there was a scratch on one cheek, other than that, he was sheer perfection._

_Heimdall grew red and Thor smirked, smacking his back. "Ah, you like him too?"_

"_Nothing of the sort," roared the watchman. He had obviously yelled louder than he should have, because now the little boy looked over at them, curious. He stood up and walked over to them, navy cloak swaying in a light zephyr. A small girl with light brown hair and purple eyes blushed. "Ah…he's coming over…"_

"_Shut up Freya," Thor hissed. Heimdall walked up to him, closing in on the ginger haired boy. "Hey…" The boy asked. Heimdall stopped in his tracks. His voice wasn't girly, but actually very tomboyish (if this was a girl at all, that is). He stopped, boots kicking up specs of dirt from the ground. Freya gathered he courage and leaped over to him, her semi-blonde hair floating just over her shoulders. "Say—uh, what's your name?"_

"…_Loki…" He answered, a tad freaked out by her sudden appearance in front of him._

"_Loki…" Thor mumbled, thinking to himself. He put a hand to fist to his lips in a calculating gesture. "Aren't you the son of Laufey and Fabauti?"_

"_Uh…" Loki stepped back, obviously a little worried. "Yeah," he laughed nervously. "I am…"_

_Heimdall raised an eyebrow, observing his new friend analytically. "EH?! Your Laufiyarson Loki," Freya questioned, in awe. "Wow, you're even more beautiful than they say you are!"_

"_Thanks, Vana-san…" Loki stuttered, backing up against a nearby tree. He was obviously scared out of his mind. Honestly, he looked like he was about to drop dead. Thor scoffed. "Odin's blood brother, huh? You're so little…I'm two years older than you…and probably only one year older than Heimu-chan over here."_

"_Say," the velvet-eyed goddess pried, beaming at her new crush. "How about you sit with me at Odin's feast?"_

_"I…" Loki shook, eyes lowering in fear. He swallowed, green irises clouded by a feeling of self-pity. He shook like a leaf, ready to bawl in despair. He was so sensitive as a child; crying at everything he saw. But he couldn't help himself. Tears began to form in his eyes…_

_"Freya, Thor, piss off! Can't you see he's scared?" Heimdall offered the trickster his hand, two red eyes shining like rubies against the blue sky. "Here."_

_"Thanks…Heimu…" Loki stood up, brushing some dust from his sleeve. Heimdall nodded, not noticing he never let go of Loki's trembling hand._

"If you change…" Loki started, ending his sentence shortly after it began with another breaking point of his tone. Heimdall placed a hand on the trickster's cheek. "Loki?"

Loki blushed and took Heimdall's other hand, holding it to his heart. "If you change, you won't love me anymore."

Heimdall's heart broke with those words, like piercing his it with a sharpened rapier. "Loki…I…"

"Change destroys. Mayura will grow up and go to college, Yamino will get married, Reiya will go to middle school, Narukami will find a permanent job…we'll all separate from each other. If you leave, I'll really have nothing. Don't destroy me like that…" Loki pleaded, eyes turning red again. "Don't destroy me…I don't want to be alone again…"

"Again…?"

_A bang echoed through the chapel looking structure, the darkness making the unholy ambience seem much more noticeable. A woman's scream followed shortly, cutting through the atmosphere like a knife through butter. Labauti grabbed another nearby appliance and threw it at his wife, hitting her right in the side of the head. Helbindi and Byleist stood by, holding their father back. "What if Loki hears!" He tossed his arm and let his son topple over the offering table, spectrum rays of light from the stained glass shone down on them brilliantly. It was like a bad omen._

_"Otou-sama, stop it," Helbindi ordered. Their mother, Laufey, pulled some of her chocolate brown hair from her face, blood gushing from her forehead. Her huge, blue eyes narrowed, pupils growing smaller and smaller. A frown was bestowed on her stone face. "Fabauti…"_

_The incense holder he'd throw only seconds before now had dark purple power scattered over the chapel floor._

_The man's blonde hair contrasted with the evil crimson hue in his eyes in a gorgeous way. He laughed mockingly, humoring his family's pain. "Idiots,"_

_Loki stood and watched from the corner, eyebrows knitted together in concern. He remained quiet, inside however, he was wailing. Wailing in pain, fear, and anger._

_Helbindi looked saw Loki from the corner of his eyes and stopped dead. Fabauti also stopped, Byleist's blood ran cold, and Laufey stared on in shock. Loki backed up and ran down the hall. Nobody cared to stop him._

-- -

_"Hey, Loki-chama?"_

"…"

"_Loki," Freya asked, her lilac eyes scanning Loki's blank face for any signal of a reaction. There was none, not even a glint of hope in the iris, flowers wilting in the darkest gardens were more hopeful that the trickster's gaze at this point. _

_Freya's short, sandy blonde hair waved whenever he twisted her neck, swirling around her frail collarbone. "Loki-chama?"_

_"I'm sorry, Vana-san. Where is Asa-san and…"_

_"…And?"_

_"Heimdall…" Loki blushed, feeling the name dance on his tongue. Poor Loki, so tired and listless, didn't have time for a crush. She sat next to him, continuing sit under the cherry blossoms near the Asgard library. "Heimdall's guardian of Bifrost, so he hasn't the time to play with us a lot." You can visit him if you want…"_

_"Can I?"_

_"Sure! He's quiet, but you can have an intelligent conversation with him," the Megami-sama of beauty added, catching a petal in her frail hand. "You should pay him a visit. Sometimes he doesn't leave for days. Why don't you make him something nice?"_

_"Like…food?" A simple-minded trickster tried to put two and two together, but laid back on the grass. The fountain spurted glassy looking water in the middle of a square, small steps leading up to a huge shrine atop many cement steps. It was a red, Shinto shrine with huge dragons statues and waterways made of molten gold. Jade beads hung from strings near wooden racks lined with wrinkled parchment. On the paper were wishes made by every god. "What's that place?"_

_"That's the entrance to Valhalla."_

_"What!?" Loki looked back at it, amazed that such a beautiful shrine was the entrance to the dead. He cocked his head. "So…do you live there, Vana-san?"_

_"Yes! Would you like to see?" Freya seized Loki's hand and tugged him up the path, constantly falling back because the ginger haired Kami-sama was slower than molasses. Before reaching the top of the stairs, a brown haired figure stepped in front of them and blocked their way. He was about Freya's age, but his hair was brown and floated inches from his shoulders. His eyes were sapphire blue. "Freya-chan, why do you bring a member of the Laufiyarson family to Valhalla?"_

_"Oni-sama!"_

_"Wait…are you Freyr," Loki asked, clueless at why he had been so randomly pointed out, not only that, but not for his sheer beauty. "I'm Vana Freyr Kami-sama of all things fertile." Loki watched his speech amazed, but also somewhat bewildered by it in a way. "Uh…okay…but why are you—"_

_Freyr summoned his sword and swung it at Loki, who in turn barely dodged it. "Hyah!"_

_"Aaaah," cried Loki, falling back on a step break. He caught himself on the rail, buttermilk colored ribbon fluttering off of his outfit. "Heh, you don't use a sword yet? Not even a bokutou or kendo?"_

_"No—no, I use runes…"_

_"Runes? Heimdall uses those things for spells. Are you good with them," Freyr questioned, throwing the sword over his firm shoulder. Freya picked up loki's ribbon, glaring at her brother bitterly. "Oni-sama! —There, Loki-chama, are you okay?"_

_"Fine…" Loki's voice was a dry like a snapped stick._

_"Yeah…"_

_Odin stepped out from a nearby line, a puff of cotton candy stuck in his mouth. "This…" He walked over to the group of kids, clapping his hands together, ordering them to disperse from each other. The wad of cotton candy was stuck in his mouth again, Odin still smiling adorably. "Alright, Freya, Freyr, there are souls waiting to be taken away. Return to your posts."_

_They both 'aw'ed in disappointment and bowed, disappearing into a blue mist. Loki looked to Odin. "They both guard Valhalla?"_

_"No, but Freyr goes where his sister goes. You can't separate those two. Go play with Thor. He's in cram school right now, but should be out soon."_

_"…Actually…can you tell me where Bifrost is?"_

_"…huh?"_

Loki pressed his lips against Heimdall's, increasing the passion as a desperate but timid tongue divided two semi-reluctant lips. Heimdall separated from the kiss, then went right back in, also having a lazy duel with Loki. Loki's reddened face dove deeper into Heimdall's lips, tasting the sweet liquid on his delicate tongue. "Heimu…"

Heimdall brushed Loki's bangs away and slowly pulled off the ribbon to Loki's shirt, sliding the cloak and dress shirt down to his shoulders and biting his neck, sucking the skin like a hungry vampire. Loki's hot breath skipped.

'Heimu…"

"I can't wait anymore…Loki, I want this. I really want this…"

Loki closed his eyes and placed a hand on the back of Heimdall's head, coaxing it. "Really…you want it?" Heimdall placed his knee between Loki's legs, pushing himself inward towards his lover. "Loki…"

"Ah…"

_Heimdall sat at a table in the silent dark, sipping tea from a china teacup. On a dessert tray were cakes and cookies. The endless plain of roses stretched beyond godly reach, the lake filled with swans reflecting the red moon in the distance. Shadows of petals against the moon's rays dampened the clean-cut circular impression on the dark lake. He looked back over; awaiting any passerby from the other eight worlds to journey into their realm and make things, well, at least a bit more exciting for the watchman. No sooner mentioned did a person rise from the lake water. It was the inverted image of diving into water; only you ended up right side up. Water swirled and splashed upwards and a god stepped through the surface of the water. "Welcome to Asgard…let me—"_

_He paused in shock._

_Loki appeared shyly before him, curtsying to Heimdall. "Hi…Heimu…"_

_"LOKI!" Heimdall ran towards him, shocked that Loki came so suddenly and on no invitation. Its not like Heimdall didn't want him there, but coming to this place was a pain. Nobody liked it, not even Heimdall._

_"Why'd you come?"_

_"Well…all the others are in school so I'd though I'd come and see you." Loki sneezed like a small kitten, rattling his body. He giggled sweetly afterwards. Heimdall's cheeks burned, but he smiled. "Idiot."_

_Heimdall made all preparations to pour Loki some hot Darjeeling tea, handing it to him elegantly. "Here, want some?"_

_"I'd love some," he replied warmly, taking the up and blowing over the liquid to cool it. "Thanks."_

_"I always sip tea here, so I have a lot for when I come. I believe it's nice to eat with people—friends."_

_"I'm your friend," Loki asked meekly, afraid of the answer._

_"Well yeah. Unless you don't want to be—then we can be enemies. Adversaries with a strong animosity towards each other that when I see you, I'd get a tummy ache kind of adversaries._

_"…Can I be your friend?"_

_"I asked you first."_

_Loki knew Heimdall obviously already had come to a conclusion on the subject and rested his mind, not even a thought rising from the catacombs of his intelligence. The sheen tablecloth glowed red in the moonlight, tea revealing Loki's face in the liquid warmth. "…This is the Rainbow Bridge, Bifrost?"_

_"Yeah. It's not really a bridge, but a gateway. A portal, so to say," Heimdall answered, offering Loki a chocolate éclair. Loki accepted by taking the pastry and offering almost nonexistent thanks. Heimdall took the thanks happily, sipping his tea more and more. "Isn't your mother going to be worried that you're gone?"_

_"…No. She's probably performing a ceremony for the early departed right now."_

_"She blesses spirits?"_

_"Yeah…pretty much. Is that bad?"_

_"No."_

_"I see…do you have a mother?"_

_"Yeah, nine of them…" he calmly replied. Loki sat awaked with shock; eyes so wide you would think the skin would tear at the sockets. He blinked, not wanting to be rude by saying anything, but having his curiosity eating at him like a parasite. "Er…"_

_"It's weird, I know."_

_"No, no…do they love you?"_

_"Hm? Well, yeah I guess. They must love me. Why? Doesn't your mother love you?"_

_Loki never replied._

_That night, when he finished his conversation with the guardian, he strolled home to the pagan chapel, stained glass windows still broken and in a state of immense unrepair. Loki walked in as always, hoping to be greeted by his brothers or father, but only his mother remained, sitting in a regal looking crushed velvet throne, stroking a Japanese ceramic doll in a traditional kimono. Its hair was in black, tangled masses. His mother's hair was the same, only her eyes showed no love or life at all. They were bleached against the orange glow of the windows, dressed in make-up, distant and brimming with lifelessness._

_"Oka-sama…? Where's Otou-sama…and Byleist and Helbindi—"_

_"Otou-chan doesn't love your Oka-sama anymore. He doesn't want us anymore…" she dropped the doll to the floor and reached for her child, long bangs laying over her blue eyes. Hands white like baby powder, soul as rotten as a corpse. "Loki-chan, let's die together…"_

_Loki's pupils narrowed and he slapped his mother hand away, bringing his hands upon he head and smashing it to the ground. "NO, NO! I'm not your doll! I'll fight by myself and live by myself!" His green irises glowed red with anger. "I'm not your doll!"_

_He smacked her one final time, her hand touching his shoulder gingerly. "Loki-chan…nobody loves you…come with me…and you'll be loved forever…"_

_Loki's neck snapped up, his face flaring with rage. Fangs exposed themselves and his eyes went ablaze again. **"Quit lying to me!!"**_

_Crows in the nearby tree swooped themselves away in the sky, flapping their wings as fast as they could._

_Later that next day, neither his father nor brothers showed themselves again. He had left his mother in the middle of the sunset and headed over to the always-dark Bifrost. It was always nighttime there, and Heimdall was always awake…so at least he had somebody to exchange words with. However, Loki didn't talk much that day._

_Heimdall tried to raise his spirits with small talk of new tea herbs and Frigga teaching fortune telling, but not a peep came from the trickster that day. Not a word. This, of course, worried Heimdall._

_Of course, nothing else happened that day, so Loki left for home, waving a goodbye to his best friend. Heimdall sadly waved back, guilt-stricken he could not assist Loki in his predicament. Yet, his job of protecting Asgard came first, so as usual, he didn't follow Loki home._

Loki's heart raced when Heimdall's hot skin rubbed against his neck, already marked by fang scratches from Heimdall's annoying biting, and bruise from the furious kissing they have each tried on each other. The trickster had never been on bottom before, so it was new to be so submissive. Always he had been on top of Heimdall, but now he had to let the watchman have a turn at doing some work for his sexual arousal. However, it was pretty clear that this seduction was too much for even Loki…and his emerald orbs watered in pain. Heimdall stopped and hugged his lover, kissing his cheek. "I love you, Loki…"

"….so, you want to know why I hate change?"

"…"

Loki looked away, snuggling into Heimdall's chest deeper, as if he would melt into him like ice in a drink on a summer day. Heimdall pressed their hips together and pinned Loki to the couch. "Why does changing bother you?"

_The sky had changed colors that evening…_

_The mood of the chapel changed…_

_The smell had changed…it wasn't incense or the offerings of wineskins he smelled…_

_It was faint, but it was blood._

_He changed his direction hurriedly and raced down the hall into his mother's bedroom._

_He opened the door and raced inside, eyes racing until they found what they had been searching for all along. He gasped._

_"**Mommy was hanging from the ceiling…"**_

_Loki dropped down, feeling his heart sink like a lead ball into his stomach. His breathing stopped and his face ran white. He covered his mouth, ready to throw up any second. He backed up against the wall, the doll laying on the floor near him, her kimono messy tied around her waist and black hair tangled._

_It's face split open with a crack._

_"**OKA-SAMA!!"**_

--END--

Next chapter comes a murder, crying, and lots of hefty bags. XD

What could it all mean?? Stat tuned and don't touch that cursor, bitches!! Nippa!


	19. Chalice of the Changed

Title: A N G E L C O O K I E M I X

Rating: T

Pairing: ロキ x 東山和実

Disclaimer: 魔探偵ロキRAGNAROK, shalt never be owned by thou…..

To all my friends…I love you all. Don't murder your father. (Unless you have a good reason…)

((Asgard's basically a modern scene of Japan…so don't think everything's gonna be ancient. I think this setting is much better. It shows the gods were not primitive men, ne?? Isn't that right?))

--START--

_Loki sobbed, fists covering his eyes. He choked and coughed, trying to contain his misery. Laufey's body swung steadily, rocking like a cradle back and forth. The trickster felt his paranoia set in and he backed off, scared he might do something stupid if he didn't start running._

_But he would have to run very, very fast for this to happen. When he ran, behind him, he only heard silence. The noise was nothing but a loud silence that filled his ears like crying cicadas in the dead of a midsummer's night dream. His heart banged against his cage, echoing loudly. His tears were all for nothing, for crying wouldn't solve anything. So, instead, he dropped to his knees and hugged himself, small noises still flaring from his tongue. "You will perish…I swear it Otou-sama."_

_His eyes burned red._

_So he stood, fist clenched into a tight knot, his emerald eyes narrowed. They glowed like embers in the dark chapel. _

_That is the very moment where innocence became a deadly sin._

_-- -_

_Freya stayed away from the trickster. His atmosphere was so negative; the gods with strong empathy felt like throwing up or got headaches. Thor never spoke to him, and Odin (once again standing in a long queue to retrieve some sort of sweet food item) didn't care to talk to the god. Everyone heard about Laufey passing away, but Fabauti seemed quite nonchalant about the whole ordeal. He walked, unaware of eyes. Loki grimaced when he saw that man's face, trembling with the overflowing urge to slap his cheek. "Loki-chan, time to go!"_

_When Loki heard his father call, it took a few seconds for the god to realize it was his father who wanted him. He turned, smiling._

"_I'm coming, Otou-sama!"_

_Fabauti's crimson eyes sparkled at his son as he walked, and Loki smiled back at the eyes. Likewise, there was dullness in the air that lured in the forbidden profanity of hatred, but the others said nothing. They watched, eyes concerned. Heimdall peeked from the crowd, eyes shining. The crestfallen watchman's hair blew in the wind. "Loki…"_

**This feels like…a premonition.**

_And so, after a fairly long walk, they arrived at a small house outside Asgard's cram school. Around it were weeds and a long hilly path, framed perfectly with trees and a concrete wall. The house was two stories, had a kitchen for the first story and a bedroom for the second. No more need for a chapel of dead when they had no room for them. It was pointless._

"_Loki-chan," Fabauti asked, turning on his heels. His blonde hair looked like Heimdall's only a bit shorter and stylishly unkempt. "Today I saw a wonderful restaurant and tried some of the food,"_

_He dragged his son into the kitchen and showed his some food on the counter, bagged for proper storage. "It's very delicious, why don't you have some for dinner?"_

_Loki was a silent, eyes blank._

"_Thank you so much! I'd love too!"_

"_Also Loki-chan, there's something—"_

"_I'm sorry," Loki interrupted, bowing to his father with honorable respect. "I'm supposed to meet Heimdall at my secret hiding spot."_

"_Secret spot," the man pondered. "Well, maybe I can join you—"_

"_Bye bye!" Loki slammed the door and ran out, cloak flapping behind him. Fabauti blinked his eyes in a perplexed manner and proceeded to follow and make his capture. Loki, outside, stared at the door, then turned and walked._

_Behind the cram school, Loki searched through piles upon piles of old furniture. The school often threw out ruined appliances, so Loki often rummaged there for something useful to amuse him while his father dated around Asgard. _

_Loki stashed something behind the dumpster when he heard huge wings flapping nearby. His petit body raced to hid himself from the passerby; but then he heard the voice…a voice he planned to soon be rid of._

"_Loki-chan!" The voice called, Fabauti waving an arm towards the general direction of open path and cleared land that he could find. The trickster glanced out from his hiding spot and whispered, "Otou-sama?"_

"_Are you deaf," the blonde Casanova asked, walking calmly towards his son. "I've been yelling, Loki-chan." Loki slowly came out from his hiding spot, eyes clouded with the desolation of the moment. Not the meeting, but the confrontation. He stood, a feeling of immense woe passing through his veins. _

"_I'm sorry," the trickster replied simply, no octaves raised in an actual apologetic manner. "You're alone," Fabauti asked, turning his head. "Where is Heimu-chan?"_

"_I decided to come alone after all." Loki's retorts were so simple that Fabauti seemed rather dumbfounded and found the conversation to start becoming a bit awkward. It wasn't long before Fabauti raised his voice to speak that his son started off again towards another side of the school. He mumbled a cuss, but followed in boredom. They arrived at a dump, filled with trash and old parts. "Hey, this is cool…like a secret base."_

"_I guess you could say that," a mockingly flustered Loki replied. "Nobody comes by here at all."_

_He lowered his voice. __**"And nobody can hear you either."**_

Fabauti didn't hear the last part and looked around, pretending to be amazed with the piles of junk before his eyes. However, this false interest didn't last long, for Loki's father soon looked back at his son. Loki was unable to escape, for his father's focus completely on him now.

"_Loki-chan, I have something to ask you…do you like me?"_

_Loki didn't reply and just beamed a honest grin, trying to act confused by his question. "Well, this is out of the blue…"_

"_I would like to know so that I can decide…"_

_Loki bit his tongue._

"_So I can decide whether to rebuild our family with a new marriage." Loki's body shook with anguish. He barely got words out, for his lips couldn't function for the moment. He finally said, "I won't allow this," after searching for simple words to please his father and hopefully make it somewhat legitimate. That plan failed however, as we can all see._

"_Huh? Loki-chan?"_

"_I detest you. I've always hated you, and I won't allow you to intervene with my life anymore." Loki's fear was hidden quite secure under his blank features, no weakness visible. _

_Fabauti chuckled amused, then just broke out into a laugh that haunted Loki's conscience. "I thought you would say that, but I didn't imagine that you would be so blunt about it—" He paused, smirking at his damned kin. "So tell me, what is about me you hate?"_

"_Every last bit. I hate your clothes, your eyes, even your smell," he snapped, voice lashing out fiercely like a whip. He laughed again, this time it seemed madness induced the cackle instead of entertainment. "Well, isn't that a surprise—because I hate you too. I've hated you from the start, smartass."_

_He roared with laughter._

"_Don't you piss me off –I'll tear your ratty mouth clean off!"_

"_Don't come near Heimdall or I again!"_

_Fabauti's laughter ceased and Loki's heart skipped a beat. Silence blared like sirens. He smiled, lips twisting into the most demented thing Loki had ever seen. His father's silhouette displayed itself evilly before the sunset. He now looked even more like a murderer than he had before this insane quarrel had broken out. _

"_Now, didn't you say nobody can hear you out here?" Loki's reflexes didn't react to Fabauti grabbing his hair and throwing his on the ground harshly, trash crinkling before him. "You piece of shit! I told you not to get in my way!!"_

_Loki got up to dodge a kick from his father, but in return, got a hard hit in his face, which he blocked with his arm at the last second. With a bruised arm and fleeting insanity, Loki ran towards the dumpster. He grabbed the item he had stored away from his father's eyes, but his father remained close at hand. He smiled so wide that you'd thought that maybe the lips would rip at some point. "Loki-chan…"_

_Loki wasted to time and swung his weapon at Fabauti, screaming in horror. The feeling of hot liquid ran down his sleeves and he shook, eyes wide._

_What had he just done?_

_The acids in his stomach burned ever more, blood rushing to his cheeks._

_Had he hurt his father…? Loki didn't want to look, but his eyes deceived him and carried him over to the man lying on the Earth, bony hand sprawled over one side of his face. He looked up, one eye seriously damaged by the hit. Loki held the pipe over his head, building the force to swing the pipe with. "Wait—Loki-chan, that's not funny!"_

_Loki swung the pipe right into Fabauti's face, beating the man down further into the ground with each strike. The trickster gasped with rushed madness, red irises narrowing almost to the size of the pupil. "Die, just die!"_

_He swung the pipe one final time, a bone crunching sound filling the wide circumference of the circle. Loki hesitated when he heard the sound and dropped the pipe, blood splattered obviously._

_He looked at his handiwork, panting. He gulped down the lump in his throat and pulled the corpse down to the dump, carefully handling it so as to not spill any blood on the hard dirt. _

_He covered the blonde man's body with trash, skinny arm almost unable to lift such heavy carnage. As he piled on more and more garbage, small squishing sounds drifted through the still air. Loki flinched in disgust every time he heard it. _

_Finally, with one more groan of pain, he mustered the strength to cover the body. His blood splattered cheek was touched with cold fingers, Loki's chest still moving up and down._

_Now, children, let us draw a sense of charity over Loki's misery that night._

_--_END--

Rushed, but finished and edited. XP

**I ACED HONORS SCIENCE AND I'M MOVING ON TO HONORS BIOLOGY!! ((Takano spin)) w00tw00tw00tw00t!!**


	20. Lullaby

_**SIDE STORY OF VIVACIOUS, BUBBLY, SPARKLY, LOVELY, ILLUMINATING, DELICIOUS DOOM!!**_

_**Dedicated to Alexis, Anne, Chloe-chan …and…. yeah.**_

_**((Make sure to tell Anne-chan that I'll totally write her a Gakuen Heaven Keita x Kazuki fanfic…(Why did I tell her about Gakuen Heaven…?)))**_

_**This has nothing to do with the original arc by the way. The original arc will always have chapters named after food; this one is just a side story to another beginning arc, everything being named in German. WHY? Cause it sounds cool, that's why.**_

_**Wiegenlied Lullaby **_

--START--

**"Heimdall!" He heard his friend cry through the white mist. His right eye caught the gaze of his friend beyond crashing boulders, reaching outwards in distress. His cold fingers grasped Heimdall's gloved hand lightly, trying to pull him upwards. Heimdall mumbled his name softly.**

**"Loki…"**

**Loki's eyes became wide as leaves** **when the older god smacked his hand away sharply. He gasped and Heimdall's lips curled into a sadistic smirk. His violet hair tossed up in his face as gravity pulled his towards the cold, bitter destination of Hel at a slower speed than he expected. He looked up one last time to catch Loki's face and have one final laugh…one final mockery. He highly regretted this decision when he saw Loki mouth out words to him loudly, but he couldn't hear him.**

**The air felt heavy and he couldn't hear a sound, almost as if he was submerged deep underwater. He heard a low, rumbling noise, but that was all.**

**Loki's words were incomprehensible to him. Heimdall only saw the fact that the phrase was three words. He wished he had now grabbed Loki's hand and decided on the chance of reconciliation. Before he vanished in a blinding flash of white nothingness…remorse ate away at him.**

**He'd wished that he could have told one of his only friend goodbye.**

"**HEIMDALL!"**

**There was no response.**

**-- -**

Heimdall was sixteen now, and he knew better than to throw away his friend. Loki and Heimdall had been going to high school for a short while now, both gradually becoming greater and greater friends. When Heimdall learned that Odin had been the one who had stolen his eye this whole time, he had no reason to hate Loki. Without even an apology, the trickster accepted Heimdall and, well, the rest was history for that time. However, over time, Heimdall began to want something more. Something more from Loki than just a hug or kiss.

Heimdall became flustered when he saw Loki's face, and sometimes even blushed in embarrassment. It seemed that everyone caught on to the watchman's feelings for Loki. However, nobody tattled on Heimdall to Loki. It wasn't worth the guilt of making their lives any more awkward than it already was. Loki and Heimdall were both at the top of their class, neither of them struggling what so ever in class. This left time for each of them to dwell on romance, and while Heimdall thought his feelings were one-sided, they were anything but.

Loki loved Heimdall to death, but even he didn't want to show it. He kept it a secret locked in his bothered heart, wilting with despair and yearning to tell Heimdall his true feelings. The trickster could never get them out, and he wished Heimdall would make the first move. He desperately, desperately needed Heimdall to love him.

He needed it like water, or oxygen…it was essential to living.

That's how much Loki loved Heimdall.

That night, Freyr, once again, sat on the couch watching some sappy anime romance in the middle of the night, screaming in frustration at the characters decisions or crying at the pathetic drama bestowed upon him. Heimdall sweat dropped and walked away upstairs. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door to Enjaku. Freyr turned from watching the new episode of "_Onegai! Teacher"_ and turned. "Where is Heimdall going so late at night? Over to Loki's?"

Heimdall paused and nodded nervously. "Yeah—er, we're working on a project in French so…"

"Why is Heimdall going so _late at night_?" Freyr's voice had a suspicious tone to it that made the watchman break out in a cold sweat. "Well, because I forgot."

"How long will Heim—EEEK! Mizuhou-san!" Freyr squealed in joy when his second favorite pink haired Yamato Nadeshiko came on screen, as usual, wearing nothing but a frilly white bra to cover her ample breasts. Heimdall shuddered. _**"I'M GOING NOW!"**_

Freyr never heard a word, giving the ruby-eyed god an easy chance to slip away.

-- -

Needless to say that over at Enjaku, the chibi trickster was enjoying a hot bath, once again thinking to himself. "Heimu's self-confidence is so low…I wonder if I flatter him more, than he'll grow more attached to me…" Loki thought about this while taking a pile of bubbles and blowing on them, sugary pink orbs floating around the room. He watched them, and then looked out the window in boredom. "I should probably wash Fenrir next…"

There was a sharp tap at the window. Loki perked up and looked out curiously. Heimdall looked back, a serious look in his eyes as he beckoned to be let in. Loki opened the window and sat back in the bathtub. Heimdall climbed inside and shut the latch to the window. Loki pulled his legs to his chest, eyebrow raised. "Why do you always ask me to open the window when I'm taking a bath?"

"Because I wouldn't want to interrupt your son."

"Hm…okay. He's never busy but…I agree."

Heimdall sat down and put his schoolbag to the floor, picking up a hairbrush. "As soon as you get out, I'll brush your hair."

"Thanks. Are you sure you don't mind?" Loki asked, pulling his dirty blonde hair to the side and away from his emerald eyes. Loki's hair was had now changed again. When he was little, it was a ginger color, when he was thirteen, it was a light red—almost pink under light, and when he was an eighteen-year-old, his hair was a flaxen blonde. It was only appropriate for it to be dirty blonde at this stage of adolescence. Heimdall, watching Loki get out of the bathtub, averted his eyes. He was able to think about why he had come to see Loki.

There was no French homework, but he felt that there was something they needed to do. Was it his own lust that brought him to Enjaku, or would a saint call it a form of passion. He closed his eyes and though deeply, reaching a great distance inside the maze of his mind, putting many pieces together—almost like life was a difficult puzzle. Loki walked over to him and sat down, eyes scanning the watchman.

A drip of water hit the tile floor; it's drop almost sounding like a gunshot in the awkward silence. "Something wrong?"

Heimdall pulled some purple hair, lilac under a large amount of light, back and smiled, shaking his head in the negative. Loki nodded and inched closed to Heimdall, their faces about three inches apart. The watchman became a tad flushed, but gripped the brush and began to bring it up to Loki's hair. He held a lock in his ungloved hand (his claws were now gone after staying on Earth for so long) and brushed it. Emerald eyes chewed into red eyes, having an almost brainwashing effect. Heimdall looked at Loki's curious face and recalled a memory from his past.

He evoked the memory of him slapping Loki's hand away in foolish anger, bringing upon his almost certain death. That was his own folly, so he didn't have anything to say to Loki. What he did want to know was the three words Loki tried to scream to him while he fell to his death. The watchman knew Loki probably wouldn't remember that fiasco, but he tried to bring it up in the midst of hush. "Hey Loki…do you remember when I slapped your hand away?"

Loki didn't have to think a second.

"How could I forget? Everyone was sad after that." He closed his eyes and smiled, grabbing Heimdall's pale hand. "I'm just happy tour here right now." Heimdall nodded, cheeks a little pink, but continued to comb his hair. "What did you try to say to me?"

Loki suddenly turned cherry red.

"You mouthed out three words to me…but I couldn't heard them. I've always wanted to know what you screamed to me…" he trailed off, awaiting an answer from Loki, but nothing. Heimdall laughed to himself. "Don't tell me you forgot?"

Loki shook his head pitifully and looked up, his eyes glassy. "I said to you…"

"?"

"I told you…"

"…well?"

Loki blurted it out, grabbing the fluffy towel and holding it to his chest. "I love you, okay!"

"What?" Heimdall's eyes enlarged and he scooted back, blushing even harder than Loki was. "That's…what you said…Loki?" The trickster walked closer, face stoic, but voice shaking. "Did you not hear me? You thought I just wanted to be your friend?" Loki's face inched closer to his. Heimdall's breath ceased for a few seconds. "Loki, I—"

"I've always wanted to be more than friends…"

Their lips at this point were only about a half-inch apart. "I've always liked you more than that." Loki closed the gap and gently kissed the watchman, face glowing like a sparkling rhinestone. Heimdall considered pulling away, then thought that this was what he had wanted all along. Instead, he added his two cents into the kiss and wrapped his arm around Loki's back, hand running through Loki's damp blonde hair. The light blue towel around Loki's waist began to gradually slip off of his waist. Heimdall's tender lips pressed harder against Loki's, Loki greatly appreciating this treatment. He backed away. "Do you remember when you first saw me taking a bath…?" Heimdall blushed but smiled, his tone changing into a seductive purr.

"Yeah…I remember."

"Do you think," The towel threatened to slip off the trickster's waist further. "That you're ready to finally see me?" Heimdall face burned, but he held onto Loki tighter, keeping him straddled on top of him. Loki put a hand to Heimdall's cheek and pried his tongue on Heimdall's lips, parting them gingerly and sucking. Heimdall swallowed and felt his hand slither around Loki's back and under the towel, soft ivory skin twitching under his warm touch. Loki pulled away, tongue glistening from the passionate kiss. His breath was rough and uneven. "Heimu…. I love you…." Loki whispered faintly.

Heimdall smiled and approached Loki's collar, kissing in sweetly. Loki moaned, and Heimdall created more delicate kisses, trailing them all the way down to his thin stomach. Heimdall kissed his chest and licked Loki's nipple, biting down on it roughly. Loki gasped and threw his arms around Heimdall 's trembling waist, letting the watchman fall on top of him. Their boyhoods rubbed together fiercely, friction making the watchman's erection build dramatically. Loki felt between Heimdall's legs with his palm.

"You're hard already…and we haven't even done anything…" Heimdall turned pink as a strawberry and retorted weakly, "Well, it's my first time…you can't blame me you perv!"

"I know, I know…" Loki licked Heimdall's neck, soon the tongue tracing all around Heimdall's collarbone. Heimdall gasped and became harder, his cheeks becoming even pinker than they already were. The towel finally come off and revealed Loki's mature, fifteen-year-old cock, red and erect from the recent pleasure. Loki pulled of Heimdall's shirt and tossed it on the floor. Each one of the boys took turn stripping one another until the only thing dividing their souls from being together was their own skin. Heimdall and Loki (to no surprise) measured up almost evenly, Heimdall being a tad bigger than his boyfriend. Loki smiled and kissed the tip of Heimdall's penis. "Ah…you're so cute…"

"LOKI!"

Loki took the tip of Heimdall's penis in his mouth and sucked lightly, gingerly making sure the Heimdall's gentle body rattled with each blissful movement. Heimdall's back arched back, his fingers gripping into fists against the tile floor. He made delighted noises, head thrown back. "Ah! Ah….Loki, ah…" Loki's tongue explored the inside of Heimdall's cock for a few seconds, licking his throbbing entrance. Loki rocked back, spreading his legs apart over Heimdall's penis. "Are you enjoying this?"

"…"

"Come on, " Loki teased, playing with one of Heimdall's balls by nipping it like a kitten. "Admit it."

Heimdall ceased Loki's hand and sat up, Heimdall's penis centered between Loki's legs. "You know that I'm waiting for you, right?" Heimdall took his finger and placed it at the entrance, pushing it in a few centimeters. Loki groaned in pleasure, breathing becoming hasty. "Does it hurt…"

Loki smirked. "Idiot. Who do you think I am?"

"…"

"…Go faster." Heimdall obeyed and put in two fingers this time, another gasp escaping Loki. Loki cooed in happiness, Heimdall once again straddling him. The watchman moved slowly at first, and then picked up the pace, actually, faster than Loki could keep up with. With every stride, Loki moaned, a cold sweat breaking out from his face.

The trickster stirred, Heimdall's thrusting tiring him. Heimdall put in three fingers and lightly thrusted again, deeper than all the other times he entered Loki. Loki whimpered like a dog in the heat.

"Heimu, oh, oh…"

Heimdall paused and kissed Loki's soft pink lips. Loki put his hand to the back of Heimdall's head and pulled him further into the kiss. Heimdall broke away, a look of yearning on his face. "Loki…I don't want to wait anymore. Please…I want to climax with you now…"

"Can't hold it?"

Heimdall nodded, a little embarrassed but his sexual wanting. Aside, Loki kissed his lips and laid down, legs spreading again. As Heimdall approached, he lifted his legs and hooked them over Heimdall's firm, slender shoulders. His chest pressed against Heimdall's, awaiting the one thing they had both want for their whole lives. "Come in, Heimu…" Heimdall took a deep breath and inched inward, penis going straight into Loki's opening. He gasped. Loki's shivering legs, the walls within him closing around his penis, it was the most breath taking thing he had ever felt in his life. He could feel Loki's every pulse…every move.

They were truly in sync with each other now.

"Heimdall…further…" Loki whispered, hands tightening their grip around Heimdall's neck. Bodies sparkling with sweat, they moved closer to each other, Heimdall watching Loki smile in approval at him. Heimdall placed his hands on Loki's shoulders, reeling away, then in one deft thrust, entered Loki with intense speed. Loki screamed in a combination of pain and pleasure, Heimdall feeling the white liquid oozing around his cock. Heimdall snickered. "You couldn't hold it either?"

Loki blushed, offended. "S-shut up!" Heimdall kissed his lover again, streams of saliva exiting from corners of their mouths. Tears formed in each of their eyes, Loki clinging to Heimdall like a leech. "Please Heimu!" Heimdall covered his mouth with his hand, holding back his cry of pleasure to assure they would not be caught. "Loki…"

Heimdall inched further and shoved again, a scream once again leaving Loki, tears streaming down his face.

Finally, the two gods climaxed together.

-- -

Yamino sighed, setting down his cup of tea. "Loki-sama, Kazumi-san, what have you been doing all this time?"

Loki rushed to gather all of his papers, his animosity for high school rising like mercury in a thermometer. "I know, Heimu and I are three hours late! I overslept, okay!"

Yamino nodded incredulously, taking another sip of the warm drink. "Honestly…I didn't know that you could do that on a school night…"

"YAMINO-KUN!!"

--OWARI--

OMG……..wow. That was fun…but…time to finish my English Final now. Goodnight.


	21. Mai Tai Mizerable

Title: A N G E L C O O K I E M I X

Rating: T

Pairing: Nyoki x Heimu ((Isn't Nyoki a cute name?? XDDD))

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine...only the name Nyoki is mine. I think it's rather awesome! XD;;;

Wow, hiatus much. I'm so sorry for my horrible, horrible deeds!! I'll jump right on this next chapter and my Sukisho fanfic deshitadeshitadeshita!!

--START--

The two teenagers walked into a nice, wholesome bar, only one smiling as he scanned the dim room, only lit by a few plasma lights and the moon outside. It was a nice bar, but Heimdall wasn't in the mood to drink that night. "C'mon Heimu. My magic will let you remain in your real form for one night, so let's have some fun!!"

Heimdall glared at him and selected a seat. "Is barhopping really your way of having fun?" Loki sat down next to him, flirtatious blue eyes scanning Heimdall's awakened form in a pleased way. "It is. I'm not an adult everyday, you know?"

"Same here, smartass." Heimdall retorted, looking over at his boyfriend. The blueberry eyes flickered open and closed, his lips twisting into a smirk. "Heimdall…please?"

Heimdall denied his request and looked away. _"Don't look at him…don't look at him…"_

Loki licked his lips and placed a warm, damp kiss on Heimdall's cheek, still smirking evilly. "Please…"

Heimdall reeled away and tried to smack Loki, flailing his arms madly in completely random directions. Needless to say, Loki nonchalantly dodged every single one. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed again, arms now breaking the champagne glasses above them. A few women began to panic, but one smile from Loki let the activity subside. Once Heimdall saw how many people were looking at him, he stopped. "Well," the blonde trickster teased, looking around the room. "Aren't you a little drama queen?"

"I'll kill you right in the face," The watchman whispered, hand covering his flustered face as he sank further and further into his seat. "Bastard."

Loki pouted. "Rude much."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ALMOST LICKED MY CHEEK IN PUBLIC AND YOU CALL ME RUDE!!" The watchman snarled loudly, having the sudden urge to take Loki and strangle him slowly. The waitress waited, petrified and in shock that the trickster took the shouting almost in a carefree manner (omitting the kissing and smirking…). She finally came out from her hiding spot behind the restroom door, face white with fear. "Calm down…sir. Did you just get out of prison?" Heimdall looked at her, eyes burning like charcoal in a campfire, then turned away. Loki sweat dropped and looked at the blonde waitress. "My my, you're a cutie…"

She blushed. "T-Thanks…sir…I…"

"Please, call me Loki-san."

"Alright, Loki-san…and your friend…?" She asked in a high-pitched, somewhat childish voice. Heimdall, despite his wonder of how she avoided getting carded, answered with his usual fake name. "Higashiyama Kazumi…"

The blonde woman nodded and smiled to the both of them, cheeks still pink from Loki's sincere comment (at least she thought it was). "So, my name is Miisora, and what do you both want to drink this evening?"

The lecher smiled and stood up, placing his hand on the woman's shoulder. "Well…a strawberry daiquiri, please." The blonde waitress nodded, blushing madly, and unconsciously scribbled down his order on her small notepad. "Ah…okay…and you Kazumi-san?"

He was too busy glaring at Loki to answer the young woman's question, so pulled the first thing he could think of out of his mind. "A Mai Tai…please."

Loki saw the angry, ruby red eyes watching him over his shoulder and sat back down again, looking to his boyfriend. "Heimu…" he asked, voice sounding a little apologetic. "Do you still like me?"

The purple haired teenager sank further into his seat, cheek finally pressed against the cold wood, the waitress putting in their orders. The watchman looked at the woman, then sighed and closed his eyes.

"Loki told me his past…and I never realized…how much I didn't know him. I never knew he went through so much pain, and my hate of him was a part of that world…

_The world that slowly ate away at Loki…until I came along and pulled him away. These damn liars are trying to pull Loki away from me, and as annoying as he sometimes can be, I still love him._

_I never say so though…I always either push him away or succumb to his nature. I can never act on my own because my love for him is so strong._

_I wonder if this is unhealthy…or maybe I should just give let him take over me…_

_Because…I feel when I resist him, I hurt him, even more, yet if I don't…I hurt myself._

_It's all mixed up…_

Loki poked him in the shoulder. "Heimdall…what are you thinking…about?"

"What makes you think I'm thinking about anything?"

"Because you're dazed…"

"So?"

The waitress left the two drinks on a shiny silver tray in front of them, also handing them the bill. Loki took his drink and Heimdall reached over to his own, anxiously waiting for the trickster to be so occupied with his drink that he could finally shut up. The watchman sipped his deep blue Mai Tai and looked over to his boyfriend, who was smiling, waving to pretty girls, and drinking casually. Not to his surprise, he became pissed. To avoid having Loki flirt with women, or himself for that manner, he decided now was the proper time to say sorry. It wasn't going to be easy, and Heimdall knew that, but Loki deserved it…

_**Because behind that idiotic smile lies a sad, melancholy child. Despite all of the death, torture, and violence around him, his happiness remains as adamant as concrete.**_

_**I'm the only one that could see that dear face cry, and I could never take it. Loki cried when he was happy, shedding tears of release and freedom, and laughed when he was sad.**_

_**So, in a sense, he was always a miserable being, right from birth.**_

"Loki…" Heimdall weakly asked, his face turning a frosty pink when the trickster looked him in the eyes curiously, his beauty unwavering. "What?"

The watchman swallowed and tensed up, feeling his mouth dry up when he figured out the words he wanted to say to his beloved Loki. He paused, and Loki waited patiently as always. Loki just looked on, honestly absorbed in the fact Heimdall was speaking to him. He didn't flirt, or wave, or blow any kisses…

He only listened…

**_He loves me more than all those women combined, so I can only imagine that he…_**

_**He really does love me, and I'm not accepting it because I'm embarrassed.**_

"Heimu? Is something bothering you? You know you can talk to me about anything!"

_**If he didn't love me, he would console me to make me shut up or laugh at me, but he wants to listen and analyze what I have to say…so…**_

_**I have to come to terms with my emotions.**_

_**I love Loki…very much.**_

"I know when I listened to you talk about how you hated changing…because of your past…"

Loki's gaze darkened.

"I kinda…didn't say anything to heal your wounds…but that's only because I was speechless…because I didn't know how to do that. But now…"

Heimdall grabbed Loki's hand and leaned in, lips on a few centimeters apart. Loki could feel a blush rising as the watchman whispered a tender, "I love you," before he closed the kiss and sealed their lips together. Heimdall didn't back away, and didn't scream or yell, but only lifted a hand to Loki's cheek and brushed his fingers across it, their lips still locked in the sweet, passionate moment.

All the girls either screamed in bliss or cried in despair, and the guys smacked their girlfriends upside their empty heads. Neither of them cared, and Loki lifted his slender arms and wrapped them around Heimdall's neck, breathing into the kiss. "Heimdall…"

He pulled away, blushing, but not staring at him malevolently. "Mm?"

"…" He hesitated, but then came forward again and rested his head on Heimdall's shoulder. "I love you…and I want to thank you…so much…for loving me back…"

"Did you not know I did?"

"Not this much."

Heimdall looked at him and lifted Loki's jaw with his hand, pulling them both into another sweet kiss.

As they pulled away from the second time, a small slip of paper was set down in front of them. Heimdall assumed it was the bill, so decided to pick it up and look at the charge for the two drinks. Loki was curious too, and peered over his shoulder.

They both looked for the price, but ended up astonished and looking back at Miisora, who winked at them. In a felt-tip, purple pen, the words, _"For you guys, it's on the house" _scribbled in neat cursive.

Heimdall read the sentence slowly, then turned the piece of paper over.

"_Have as many drinks as you want, payday was yesterday."_

--END--

Alright, I'm sorry…..long hiatus…but I'm back and...school starts soon...;o;

Damndamndamndamn!!


	22. Sweet Thick Love

Title: A N G E L C O O K I E M I X

Rating: T

Pairing: Loki x Heimu...

Disclaimer:...seriously guys?

OMG, THIS GOT DELETED………NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

15 PAGES GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE……..

((Stab, stab, stab))

So, I shall work on it again, nippa….((Watching Charlie's Angels and Little Miss Sunshine))

_**ANGSTY KAKUSEI LOKI SHOWER SCENE**_ alertness…..

--START--

_**Loki's eyes were a mute testimony.**_

The blonde adult sat in his desk, silver tears gleaming from the sunset shining through the window behind him. An invisible force made the ice cubes in his tea clink, and as soon as they did, Loki snapped.

Again.

"_**Dammit!" **_The god screamed loudly, his body twisting around and punching the study window. His bangs hid his eyes as he leaned against the window, his breathing turning into steady gasps. He swallowed another sob and sat down in his study chair yet again, wiping his tears on the sleeve of his red jacket. "I….I don't…"

**_Don't leave me behind…everyone…_**

Heimdall was outside, listening to Loki scream. Yamino walked by and shot him a concerned glance. The purple haired watchman only shook his head and averted his eyes from his lover's son. The serpent hesitated before he walked away again and left Heimdall alone with Loki. Heimdall considered opening the door to look in on him, but he never did. He knew something would happen if he did. He wasn't sure it was good or bad, he they didn't need that.

After Loki told Heimdall his past, those memories flooded back, and he had these episodes daily. Maybe once a day, maybe twice. It didn't matter, but they did last at least half an hour. This one, however, had gone on for two hours. Finally, the crying ceased and an adult god stepped out from his study. He had a folder tucked under his arm and a hand to his forehead. He must have had a splitting headache. He wobbled away and began to talk to Yamino down the hallway. Meanwhile, Heimdall simply walked into Loki's study and threw himself on the red and striped couch. His throat felt sore, like he had swallowed a lit match. His eyes were stinging and his body was shaking. Loki's pain had taken its toll on Heimdall, and the pain got worse.

They couldn't end their relationship, even through this pain. They needed each other, and they loved each other dearly. If fate wanted their love to end, he would have to try a lot harder. Those two gods had been through hell together, and more matter how hot those flames were, they would not die.

The sparks that ignited their passion were greater than the hottest flames of Muspelheim.

Heimdall and Yamino kept walking around the city, now in the arcade district and heading for Mayura's school. "I'm glad that you and Loki-sama are going through this healing process together…"

_Heimdall stopped to kick a small acorn. "And his __**episodes?**__"_

"_They still occur daily, and the time varies."_

"_I see…I'm sorry, I was the one who asked. A rendezvous with those memories must have been painful…and I asked and brought it up. I shouldn't have done that, now should I?" Yamino just shook his head and kept walking ahead, not even looking back at the watchman. "It's fine. This needed to be done sooner or later…and I thank you for doing it…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Because Angerboda isn't here…I thank you. I still think you love him more than she ever could…"_

_Heimdall raised a brow. "That not true…I mean, I do love him, but…."_

"_I saying Loki-sama loves you more, even if it's only a little…" Yamino finished, looking over his shoulder and giggling sweetly. Heimdall blinked in a bewildered manner. "How strange…" _

A loud bang awoke Heimdall from his precious, cotton candy daydreams and Yamino was heard shouting "Loki-sama!" before Heimdall heard a not-so-conventional _thud!_

He moaned and pulled his arm over his eyes, his voice dropping to an angered, frustrated tone. "That bastard probably fainted from being in his adult form for too long. Idiot."

_**I know he knew that. **_

The chibi god lay on the floor, his face pale and dripping with cold sweat. His son placed a hand to his cheek and leaned over him. Yamino's eyes closed slightly. "He's got a fever…I'll have to take him to bed…"

Yamino lifted his father up and carried him off to his room. Heimdall watched from the study, smiling to himself as he looked up at the ceiling. "He has such a loving family now…I guess that' supposed to make up for his past…" Heimdall rolled into a ball and buried his head in a pillow. "I know I'm here for him, so I can't say I'm not trying…"

Meanwhile, Yamino sat Loki down on his bed, his small body sinking into the mattress. The serpent silently drew all the curtains until only one window had a little light shining through. Yamino walked over to his father's bed and pulled a cover over him, making sure Loki would get better as soon as possible. Yamino looked down at his father and sat next to him on his bed. He brushed some ginger colored hair from Loki's eyes. "You're wrong, Loki-sama…"

Yamino sat up and walked quietly over to the doorway, the silence so pure even the single chirping of a bird was deafening. "Heimdall-san's the one who doesn't want to be left behind…Loki-sama."

And with that, the door was closed.

--MIDNIGHT--

Loki's blue eyes opened in complete darkness, the only light coming from the incandescent moon a few windows over. The dark outlines of the window panes shined on the trickster's body and the pure white light of the moon made Loki's pale face glow like fresh milk. He dropped his head and sighed, stepping off the bed. "I needed to rest after being in my adult form so long…I guess I turned back in my sleep…" He murmured quietly as he looked at the moon, sad blue eyes sleepy and melancholy. "Yeah…"

He cleared his throat and undid the sapphire ribbon around his neck. That, and he tossed his red jacket and white shirt on the bed carelessly. Pretty soon, the blonde man was completely undressed and he was able to step into the shower. He didn't plan on taking a long shower, just a quick shower to wake him up. Judging the moon's position in the sky, it was nearly morning. He had rested the whole night and afternoon yesterday, and he knew Heimdall was there watching.

His blue eyes turned red in aggravation.

The icy water caressed his body gently, handling Loki as if he was a piece of brittle glass. He groaned as the water hit his neck, shoulders, member, stomach, everything. It was certainly a wonderful sensation to have when he was alone…then again, it was painful as well. The trickster knew that everything he had done was sin, and his most horrible nightmares would only continue to build if he was to stay the same.

_"His nightmares…"_ Loki began, leaning against the shower wall.

"_Where the blue sky can stretch on to infinity…_

_And there is no end to what will happen if his white appendages, diaphanous as light, ceased to flap. The sky will shatter if he flies any farther, away from where people hated him. If he fell and surrendered his life, the world would shatter and he would kill all he loved."_

Loki paused to take a breath, one hand crossing over his chest and grabbing his shoulder and his head leaning on his opposite shoulder. He inhaled deeply, almost as if he was trying to cleanse his soul. Again, he began to speak.

"The black ribbons of fate tied around his neck strangled and restricted him, the freshly juiced flowers of serenity bleeding when he clasped them in his frail hands, pleading from someone to save him."

**_"Loki-chan…Oka-sama won't be with us anymore. We're moving far away from Asgard…"_**

Finally, Loki turned off the water and sighed, drops of clean water falling from strands of his blonde hair. He pressed his hot chest against the cold glass and whimpered pathetically. "He was no longer a god…his real title was darker than black…"

"_**Just the two of us…alone together."**_

"…"

"_**Isn't that nice, Loki-chan?"**_

Loki suddenly slammed the door open and grabbed a towel, trying to hide his watery, crystallite eyes.

"I'm worthless…"

-- -

Finally, when the blonde god finished drying off (now a child) he put the same outfit he fell asleep in back on and began to walk out of the bathroom, now ridding his veins from all misery that resided within. As he went to turn off the lights, however, there was a small sparkle that caught his eye. It was trivial in size, but the trickster god was still curious as to what it was. He turned and looked back towards the sink and saw a small razor blade, the ones used for crafts and the like. He walked over to it and slowly picked it up, his heartbeat amplified immensely. The blade was so sharp and temping, and when Loki compared it to his white, shaking wrist, it was clear that they made a flawless match. "I wonder…"

He pulled down his sleeve and held the blade in his left hand, green eyes dark and emotionless. "I wonder…"

Finally, with one deft slice, the epidermis ripped opened and blood, warm and bright red, slowy dripped on to the white floor and covered his arm completely. Loki, appalled by what he had just done, threw the razor into the trash. His breathing was hollow and raspy. "What the…hell…"

He put his hand to his forehead and ran out of the bathroom and to his bed, slamming his face into the pillow. "Just sleep, Loki. Just sleep."

His arms hugged the pillow.

"Just sleep and never wake up again."

--NEXT DAY--

"What do you want?" Mayura asked Loki, putting her money into the machine. Loki just stared at the endless blue sky, wrist bandaged with white gauze. "Loki-kun?"

He looked back at her, his voice barely a whisper. "I don't care, Mayura." She sighed and pressed a small white button, a juice carton dropping into the small compartment next to Mayura's. "I got you strawberry."

"Sure." Loki kept his eyes averted as Mayura placed the carton in his hand. He nodded thanks to the pink haired schoolgirl. "I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it…"

And with that, she ruffled Loki's hair and walked off into the distance, heading to school. He watched her, then looked away and thrust the straw into the opening. "Happy as always…"

He squeezed the package and sipped his thick strawberry juice. "…."

Heimdall walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, gingerly taking his hand with his other hand. Loki didn't show any reaction. "How long have you been there?"

"Since last night."

Loki tightly clenched his hand and let Heimdall escort him towards down the road. To where? They didn't know either. All they knew was that they wanted to walk together, hand in hand.

If Loki had gone with Freya, this never would have happened.

If Loki had gone with Spica, this never would have happened.

If Loki had gone with Mayura…this would have never happened.

But he wouldn't have been happy. All he wanted was Heimdall. That's all.

Why was he still so beat up by the past? Maybe he was afraid history would repeat itself…then again, maybe he wanted it to. If people really hated him, then maybe it was better to make Heimdall kill him. But Loki knew Heimdall wouldn't do that. Heimdall loved Loki very much, and he wasn't going put his personal fancy before his love's life, and even then, it wasn't the watchman's fancy. That made Loki extremely happy, and it was exactly what he needed to become happy again.

He wasn't himself now…and he was changing.

And Loki hated change.

"Heimu!" Loki said, grabbing his hand and spinning around, his brilliant emerald eyes gazing into the smoldering rubies in front of him. Heimdall looked on perplexed, his eyes wide. "Huh?"

"Let's go to that Evening Coffee place! I hear that they have some delicious Assam tea now!"

The watchman looked at him, hands on his hips. "Really?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"No."

"?"

"I'm positive," the trickster teased, sticking out his delicate pink tongue and winking seductively. "Heimu-chan."

Heimdall blushed and sighed, grabbing Loki's hand. "Well, if you're really sure, then come on." Heimdall began to walk and Loki trotted behind him, both boys holding hands like they truly were a couple. Heimdall's eyes were closed, but he was smiling as he held Loki's hand. Loki was laughing and looking at Heimdall's face in pure bliss. They walked on together, not noticing any other passerby or couples in their way. The sky was cloudless, the air was fresh, and it was a simply beautiful day. Loki sipped some of the strawberry juice, and then handed it to Heimdall. "Try it."

Heimdall paused and grabbed the carton, analyzing the outside carefully as if it were some kind of bomb. "Isn't that that weird juice? The really thick kind?"

"Maybe…" Loki cackled pushing the carton towards Heimdall's lips. "Try it!"

"No."

Heimu…"

"I said no."

"Please."

"I can throw this, then you'll be wet and sticky…"

"…" Loki smirked and chuckled. Heimdall glared at him.

"Pervert."

--END--

God, I ate the Blair Witch Project. It's sooooooo…..idiotic………((Has watched it a million times))

I'm off to watch Ghost Rider now…..:D


	23. Apple Aokigahara

Title: A N G E L C O O K I E M I X

Rating: T

Pairing: Loki x Heimu, some Naru x Yamino…(Leimu and Yamigami)

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine…yes, that's right. Nothing…

Well, well, well…(smile) Hello children. I'm uploading again because I have no schoolwork! Before we start…I realize my Mayura is a spazz. I know that…and my Yamino is a timid little puppy. Maybe it works, maybe not, but I don't know. All I know is that I've wanted to write an Aokigahara fan fiction since I knew this place existed. :D

Please enjoy it and let me know if I did any pairings justice…it's my first real Yamigami fan fiction. (Smiles pathetically) **And also, this seems more like a book than a fan fiction. There is a lot of detail…sorry about that…bit it's long. **

Read at your own risk! (Lol) XD (And I know this fic is extremely over dramatic…but I love writing sappy things. I'm still young…*giggle* )

--------------START----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ao…kigahara," Yamino asked, draining the tea leaves from a pot of fresh Sassafras tea and pouring it into a purple and white china pot. "You want to come with us…?" Mayura smiled at the dinner table, elbows leaning on the dark oak and her head resting in her open palms as she tilted her head, her eyes far away and glazed over with a stare of longing. "A mysterious suicide location with eerie ghosts…dangerous oni…and even crazy powers to make people vanish. Strange mystery!"

Yamino looked on to his father who was stirring his cup of tea with a silver spoon, eyes closed in annoyance as she spoke. He tapped the spoon on the rim of the cup and put it down noisily on the saucer. "So…why bring it up? You can't come Mayura. Yamino-kun and I are going to search for Nekogami Rentarou-san, the son of a wealthy movie producer. If we find him alive, the last thing he needs is your idiotic rambling." She wilted like an old rose and chomped into another piece of Devil's Food Cake, eyes glaring at the mean boy in front of her. "C'mon," she begged, looking to Yamino for support as she began the argument.

There seemed to be a lot of them, which Loki was fine with. He always won anyway.

"I'll be with you guys so I won't get lost! I'll be quiet, and I won't get grossed out if we see dead people! Plus, I'm your best friend—"

"No means no. Even if you are my best friend, I'm still saying no."

Yamino nervously shot Daidouji a return glance, his eyes telling her to quiet down before Loki completely lost his temper. She brushed off the warning without much concern and continued to fight with the boy. "I helped with your date," she shouted as she shoved another piece of cake into her mouth angrily. "You owe me, jerk."

"You're the one who broke the door," he retorted, eyes closed and now leaning on the table with one elbow and looking like he could almost fall asleep. "It's not a field trip…"

Mayura's face turned the color of her hair and she slammed both hands on the dining table. Loki opened both of his eyes and twisted his head in her direction so that their eyes could meet each other's gazes with a mutual feeling of displeasure. As the silence pressed on, Yamino nervously glanced back and forth between the high school girl and his pissed of father. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "Loki-sama," he said, trying not to raise his level of frustration. "How about we bring Thor?"

Loki's eyes widened and he lifted his head. "Hm?"

"I mean, to keep an eye on Mayura-san. He's strong and can take care of her while you solve the case. We could bring more people and, because it's at the base of Mount Fuji, make it a full weekend sightseeing." Loki blinked his emerald eyes and though about it a moment, unconsciously taking a long sip of tea to help him think. "We can bring Heimu," Mayura eagerly said, leaping from her chair and running around the table to grasp Loki's hands as he put down his teacup. "Pleeeeeeeease?"

Loki stared at her watery eyes and pouty face, sighed deeply, and pulled his hand violently away from her lax grip. "It's not in my nature to decline a maiden's request…let alone one from my son."

Both teens lit up. "We can go," Mayura happily asked, which due to her excitement, sounded like a scream. Yamino and Loki both cringed at her voice and before Loki could take back his words, Mayura rushed to a phone to call her freeloading friend, Narugami. Yamino laughed, but even though he seemed cheerful, he dare not look at his father. It was at times like this that he could see where he inherited his snake qualities from…because at this very moment, Loki was a deadly basilisk that, if you looked into his eyes, you would perish.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

On the bus to Mount Fuji, or more specifically, the base of Mount Fuji…Mayura was sitting next to Freyr, Loki next to Heimu, and Yamino next to Thor. Freyr went because Heimdall was going and Koutarou decided not to involve himself in such a dangerous situation. His girlfriend could go alone this time, especially if it was to the second most popular suicide spot in the world next to the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco. As the bus slowly approached the mountain, Mayura perked up and ran to the front of the bus. "Loki-kun! We're here! We're almost to the base!" Heimdall looked over to his boyfriend who looked out the window, obviously pondering the case. "Loki," he asked, poking his cheek. "What?"

"Don't make such a serious face, it makes you look like an old man…"

Loki swatted his hand away and glared daggers at him. "This is going to be hell…every time we do something like this, it's Hel's fault. Either she's playing a trick on us or it's probably a stupid mistake of hers…it always has to do with her." Heimdall nodded and continued to play with a misplaced lock of hair. "At least we know what to expect this time…besides, I don't sense anything that would give Hel away. Let's just enjoy the day at Mount Fuji and then start working at night."

The trickster god nodded to the watchman, but just as Heimu was about to turn away, Loki's lips turned into a twisted smirk and he leaned towards him. "Why are you more mellow than me today?" Heimdall saw the perverted intentions and leaned back out into the isle. "It's…early…" Heimdall said.

True, it was 7:00 a.m. in the morning, but Loki thought it was just adorable that Heimdall, the person who always looked like he was plotting somebody's death, was slightly sleepy. "Aw…if you want, you can lean on my shoulder and rest," Loki softly implied, sitting back and returning to his original position. Heimdall growled and crossed his arms, turning his head away as fast as her could. "No," he snapped in a mean voice that could have curdled milk.

"Oh, Heimu," Loki cried sweetly, making a completely honest effort to tease him. "Please…?"

Freyr watched as his Yamato Nadeshiko returned to her seat, pointed to the couple, and both started giggling like school children in their bus seat. Heimdall heard and glared back at the two teens crouched down in the back of the bus. "What," he seethed, already willing to return home. He should have never tried to be nice to Loki. "Well," the fertility god snickered, barely able to compose himself as Mayura was nearly collapsed on top of him giggling madly. "It's just so adorable that you of all people would be so groggy in the morning."

Heimdall watched Loki chuckle to himself and pulled a leg close to his chest. "Whatever…I didn't sleep well."

"Still thinking about your date?"

"…"

---------------------MOUNT FUJI-----------------------------------------------------------------

By noon, the crowds around the mountain had thinned out and faded in the heat. As soon as the bus reached the base of the mountain, Mayura hurdled out of the bus and nearly ran into the dangerous sea of trees, waving her arms about like she was a child. "Look! How pretty," she cheered, looking at the dark forest with old, peeling wooden sings dotted across the scenery. Yamino walked past her and pushed on his glasses, reading the sign.

"It says: "_**Please do not lose hope. Your life is of value to your loved ones. Please contact the following number immediately…"**_

He froze and backed up, slightly frightened by the haunting message. His father, however, merely scoffed at the message. "As if anyone would listen…"

"That's what frightens me so much," the serpent said, slightly shaking in fear. Narugami walked up to Yamino and planted his hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer tenderly. "Don't worry, Megane. I won't let you die."

Yamino blinked his green eyes and turned crimson as he felt the warmth of Thor's hand on his shoulder. He veered his head away from the thunder god in mortification and tried to change the subject by pointing to another illegible sign and asking the freeloading god if he could read it. To Yamino's relief, Narugami's hand slid away from his body and he ran to the sign, his trusty partner throw casually over his shoulder. "Its just more phone numbers…"

Heimdall lightly nudged Freyr in the side and told him to take note of the numbers, just in case they needed to call for help. Mostly, it was to keep him from talking. Loki had also stored extra jaki in his body to heal wounds, contact other gods, and even shape shift and fly. "Well, we do have lots of time to kill before sunset…" Narugami started. "Wanna gather some info on the victim Loki?"

"No," he said, eyes looking into the dark leafy catacombs. "That's taken care of…"

"You should explain the victim," Yamino reminded him. The trickster nodded to his helpful son and ordered a huddle of sorts. Everybody gathered in a small circle in front of the forest when Loki described the appearance of the missing producer's son. "His name is Nekogami Rentarou, age fifteen. He has really long black hair and sapphire blue eyes. His bangs form a unique face frame and on the day he vanished he was wearing his school uniform. It's from a wealthy family so look for the crest anywhere you can to confirm his identity. Notify the others as soon as possible."

Everyone nodded and knew their groups just from whom they sat with on the bus. Mayura would obviously go with Freyr, Thor with Yamino, and Heimdall with Loki. The groups seemed simple enough and for the rest of the day, they decided to sightsee and take plenty of pictures to clear their anxious minds before the dangerous case. Mayura didn't seem to grasp the idea that it was so dangerous, considering her happiness when one hot hour had passed. "One hour closer," she chimed as she threw her arms up in the air and began to cheer. "I can hardly wait!"

A strong gust of wind came as a reply, kicking up nothing but leaves and the scent of blood away from the thick wood.

---------------------SUNSET----------------------------------------------------------------------

Reservations had been made at a nearby hotel and, as soon as everyone changed out of their previous clothes and into something more comfortable and bulky to keep them warm in a dark forest for hours on end, they all met at the start of Aokigahara, the mood oozing with the ugly slime of seriousness. They all confirmed the information from earlier and walked inside coming to a huge, clean sign at the start of the forest that branched off into many other small paths. The sign was a meeting place essentially, not just for them, but for many others.

The fact there was a meeting place did not decrease the possibility of becoming lost…of course. Most learned the hard way in which this had happened.

Loki and Heimdall started off a path to the far left, Yamino and Narugami to middle, and Mayura and Freyr went down another path to the right. It was complete guesswork choosing three from the many paths, but it was only the first cycle of searching. There would be many more rounds as the night pressed onward mercilessly; possibly claiming more and more lives with every minute passing.

"So…what do you think he would be doing now," Heimdall asked as he and Loki walked down a filthy dirt path littered with leaves and twigs. The sun was barely able to peer through the lush canopy of leaves above them. Loki stepped over a thick tree root and searched the ground. "That's what I'm most afraid of…if the rumors are true," he whispered, stalling before he could finish the last few words in his sentence. "Then…he's probably dead." Heimdall nodded after musing over the concept for a few seconds. He then kicked an acorn to the side of the path in an extremely bored manner. "Yeah," he agreed, air condensing as he spoke. "It's gotten way colder…" Loki realized, hugging his navy jacket closer to his body. Heimdall agreed at stared up at the kaleidoscope of branches above their heads then turned to the trickster and continued to walk steadily behind him. "Could it be…because of the shade?"

"Probably," Loki said half-heartedly as he turned down another dark path. "As soon as it gets dark, I'll use jaki to create a flame. That'll be our light." The watchman could only shiver in reply, stuffing his hands into his oversized black blazer and keeping his eyes open for anything moving or any spiritual presence. Loki was walking ahead when a rustle from the forest approached them rapidly and a black shadow raced out from the approaching darkness. Heimdall sensed an odd aura and was so focused that he couldn't stop it before the entity pushed the fire god over violently. Loki crossed his arms over his face at the last second, but the entity reached out with what appeared to be an arm and slapped his shoulder and rammed him over the side of the path. On the other side of the dark path was a steep hill that dropped down into a muddy part of the forest. Loki was hit so hard that he flew off the path and stumbled down the precipitous hill and slid through the mud and landed on top of an abandoned campers tent. "LOKI!" Heimdall raced over to help him but the shadow figure grabbed him arm and flung him back on the road. Before Heimdall had a chance to sense any level of being and not just it's presence, it was gone, flying up and morphing its shape with the other shadows that danced around them. "What…the hell?" He brushed some dust and ran over to peer over the side of the sudden drop-off to see if he could see Loki.

"Heimu—Heimu!?" Loki called, face bleeding from being hit with sharp twigs as he had slipped down. His wrinkled navy jacket was a little muddy, but above all else, it was torn at one sleeve and had almost completely taken off the other. "Damn, he can't hear me!"

He tried to climb up the slippery wall of wet dirt and unsteady rocks, but crashed back down on the blue and yellow nylon camper's tent. When he landed the second time and landed on his right shoulder he felt a sudden and strange pain, almost like an indent on his collarbone. He made sure there were no other beings around him and slowly peeled off his jacket and cream colored ruffled shirt underneath to reveal what looked like the serration of a button on his shoulder. "That's where I was hit," Loki mused aloud, running his fingers over the irritated area. He looked at his arm for a few more seconds and then pulled his shirt back on. "I see…so that's how it is…" he said smugly, tugging back on his coat and standing up. "I guess this tent stopped my fall…"

It had collapsed when he fell on top of it, but there weren't people inside sleeping, so Loki guessed it was okay. It wasn't broken and he hadn't hurt anyone, and even so, the trickster easily deducted the tent hadn't been used in a while anyway. There were bugs and flies swarming the left behind bags of food left and the tent itself was in extreme neglect. It was stained from mud and rain and the material so fragile now that Loki was surprised he didn't shred it with his fall. He got off the tent as gently as he could and peered inside. There were many broken beer bottles and razorblades covered with dried blood, but nothing else was there, excluding the food. Loki suddenly realized that these campers were teenagers who had died a while back and ran inside the tent, searching for any wallets or means of identification. After running his hands through muddied fleece blankets and emptying every pillowcase in sight, he finally found a thick leather wallet. "A wallet?" Loki asked himself, turning it around in his hand. Looking behind him to make sure there was nobody there, he put it on the ground and undid the clasp. He took out the money and credit cards, hoping to find a drivers license hidden somewhere. Unfortunately, the information he needed was probably removed and buried somewhere along another path, or perhaps were Heimdall was at this very moment. Not knowing how to get up the cliff, he decided to make himself useful and look around for any loose dirt that would give the impression that something was buried. He searched around for a few moments, but he could find nothing. Suddenly, just as he was about to give up, a call from further down the cliff called Loki. "Loki…hey, Loki!"

Heimdall was sliding down the smaller cliff as fast as he could on two feet and landed near the tent. Loki ran towards Heimdall, still clutching the wallet, and showed it to him. "Heimdall…"

"You're alright?"

"Yeah, I need you to see if you can feel anything from this wallet. You're extremely sensitive to that, right?"

He nodded and ran a gloved hand over the brown wallet. He closed his eyes for a few moments and lowered his head. After five seconds, he took the wallet and tossed it back in the pile of ruffled nylon. "Kitamura Shinichi…his body had been found and buried already." Loki nodded and looked upwards. "It's getting dark…how are we gonna get back up to the path?" Heimdall took his hand and looked at him. "Do you have enough jaki to fly up there, but keep a flame alive for the rest of the night?"

"Not in this form…it's one or another."

"Why the hell didn't you bring a flashlight!?"

"Spirits manifest by taking energy, the batteries would have been drained in mere seconds of we had found any ghosts," he retorted stridently, clenching Heimdall's hand in sheer frustration.

"Then," Heimdall replied, holding Loki's hand as he grabbed on to the trunk of a sideways tree. "On my way down, I padded down some areas for us to climb up on. Now hurry up."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

"Ne, ne…Kaitou-san…" Mayura asked as her delicate figure stepped carefully on the rocky, almost nonexistent path. At least Loki and Heimdall had some direction as to where they were going. "What is it Yamato Nadeshiko?"

Poor Mayura had decided to switch into a green blazer, oversized white T-shirt, short red and black plaid mini, and black stockings with black boots that reached up to her knee. "I dressed properly for the cold," she mumbled as she tried as best she could to follow behind Freyr. "But it's all gonna be ruined because it's so dirty!" The fertility god frowned at the unhappiness of his Japanese Beauty and lent her a hand to help her along the path of oversized tree roots and large rocks. "Thanks, Kaitou-san…by the way…that thing I was gonna ask…"

"What is it? Questions that keep Yamato Nadeshiko up at night keep her from getting sleep. Not getting enough beauty sleep is tragic for your health!"

"Why do you suppose Nekogami-san came her in the first place?" She put her other hand on the side of a large tree and used it to hop over a log in the middle of the trail. "Was he captivated by the mysteries?" Freyr thought for a moment, and then shook his head as they continued along the path. The more that the two walked into the woods, the tighter and windier the trail became. Still clasping his beauty's precious hand, he used his other hand to take out a flashlight. "Well," he started, fumbling around his jacket and cape for the mechanism. "Freyr's guess is, because he's a producer's son, he came here by order of his father and the director to investigate. Perhaps this was to be a location for a movie?"

The mystery fanatic thought it was a good theory, but when she thought about how dangerous it would have been to send a child here by himself, the odds seemed pretty slim that a sane father would ever want there child to come to the Sea of Trees. "What about the spirits? And the malfunctions in cell phones and the like? I saw it on T.V.!"

Freyr took a sharp turn down the path and shined the light around to make sure there wasn't anything that could cause him or Mayura to slip. After a few seconds of searching, he beckoned her to come along by waving his hand. "Well…the military in Japan runs missions through here all the time for practice. It's rare something malfunctions…and if it does, it can be easily explained."

"EH? R-Really…Kaitou-san is so smart!"

Freyr turned crimson. "No, not as smart as you Yamato Nadeshiko (white lie)!" Mayura became flustered and giggled as the two got into the silly argument. "Kaitou-san, you're so cute!"

"Not as cute as you!"

"Stop it," she cried, smacking him playfully. She ran playfully down the path and weaved her way through some trees. Freyr followed innocently, not seeing that they were stepping off the path while they were playing their childish game of chase. By the time Freyr had run ahead and down a longer, steeper path, Mayura finally grasped his cape and both teens toppled to the ground. "Yamato Nadeshiko is laughing," Freyr said, watching Mayura giggle nonstop as she rolled around in a patch of filthy leaves, still energetic from their game. "I'm already worn out."

After a few more seconds of fooling around, they realized the magnitude of the situation, and hurriedly returned to seriousness. "Ne…Kaitou-san, let's get back on the path…"

"Good idea," he replied shakily. "Which way was it…?"

Mayura's skin ran as white as fresh cotton and she pointed a finger in a random direction. "That…way?"

Freyr swallowed and pointed in another direction, about 30 degrees away from Mayura's prediction. "I was thinking it was more in that direction…"

When he sensed the veil of tension in the air, he instantly changed his response. "Although…I could be wrong…"

"Me too…"

As the darkness of the woods surrounded them and the interwoven branches blocked even the most brilliant rays of moonlight, Mayura dropped down onto a log and started to sulk. "…Kaitou-san…I think we made a mistake."

The fertility god mumbled a solemn agreement, but as soon as Mayura was about ready to scream for help and risk possible exposure, Freyr rustled madly through his royal blue cape and pulled a small gray box from his pocket. "As long as we're stranded, how about walkin' around and doing some EVP (Electronic Voice Phenomenon) work while we wait for help. Better to do something than nothing, right?" The idea brought a splash of warm joy to Daidouji's somber face. "You brought a recorder?! No way!"

He nodded and pulled a blank tape from his pocket. Freyr sat on the ground cross-legged and pressed the play button. "Hello!"

"I'm Mayura," the teen happily exclaimed to the empty forest. "And this is my friend Kaitou Freyr-san…who are you?"

There wasn't a single reply, only the croaking of a colorful frog as it leapt right on by. "Uh…how about your age?"

Another uncomfortable silence approached like a deadly plague. Sitting in a haunted forest and trying to talk to spirits while you're hopelessly lost and disoriented is unsettling to say the least.

Freyr decided to give it a go. "Say…how did you die?"

A howling wind rushed past them and rattled every branch in sight. The obscurity seemed to gather closer around them, and before they knew it, leaves and dust were swirling around them madly and flicking locks of hair about carelessly. The recorder in Freyr's hand would have obviously picked up the sound from the wind, but there was still hope that it hadn't washed out the voice of the entity.

Yes, even as the trees and heavy clouds covered the last trace of moonlight in the sky, there was still hope that a benevolent spirit had called for help in this place of hell.

They would have to wait to find out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Yamino's head veered sharply behind him as he and his friend Narugami started down the path, which to his liking, was the safest trail with the most signs and most defined path that he had seen. There were even benches erected for sitting and areas for smoking. Narugami looked back. "Megane?"

"…hm. I thought I felt a surge or power just then."

"Like…evil?"

"No…just odd. I thought it was Loki-sama actually…I wonder if he hurt himself?" The hazel-eyed thunder god smirked and tossed his wooden partner over his shoulder. "Don't worry," he chimed, walking at the same pace as Yamino down the enchanting (romantic?) road. "It's Loki, so he probably just fell off a cliff or something…you know him!"

"Don't joke about that," the serpent said, cheeks turning red. "I'm really worried."

"You always get jumpy on cases…"

"Well, this one has dead people…a lot of dead people," he said, looking at Thor over his shoulder as they both briskly walked down the path. A gentle rush of wind was running against them, but it was so unnoticeable that neither thought it was anything unusual. Narugami and Yamino didn't consider that it was impossible for a draft to be running against them because mountains, crazy as it sounds, don't create drafts. Odd, right?

"So, Megane. Looks like we got the best path…"

Yamino chuckled and pushed on his glasses again, his gaunt figure beginning to slow against the flow of the wind so he could walk next to Thor on the path. "Looks like it. I feel bad for the others…but honestly…I'm really glad we got this path."

"There are still others to search…so next time, we'll make sure to let the others take the nice paths." Yamino laughed at Narugami and grabbed his hand and tightly clenched it. "Guess so."

Narugami blushed and looked down at his hand sweetly connected with Yamino's. He squeezed back and pulled him along the path, trying to focus on the case and not the person with him.

It would be a lot easier if he could just read the serpent's mind…but even if he could, he wouldn't want to. It was times like this that made the thunder god wish he could know what would make him the happiest person in the world…and then give it to him without hesitation. After all, he thought he deserved it. But sometimes just the thought of seeing Yamino so happy made him blush and feel a sinking feeling of anguish. The feeling that nobody that wonderful would ever love someone like him. Suddenly, Narugami noticed a hidden patch of dirt thaw awoke him from his thoughts and pulled Yamino off the path and under a dying bush. The young man squeaked as the hazel-eyed god yanked him behind him and into the tangly branches of a dead, dirty shrub. "Thor, what in—"

"Look," he said, pointing to a small pile of pulled up dirt just out of glimpse from normal human eyes. "Somebody buried something here," the god mouthed out silently to him. He pushed Yamino out of the foliage and began to dig. Yamino stood guard and watched the path for a few moments until Narugami crawled out from under the mass of lifeless branches, wrapping around him ribbons. He reached out and handed Yamino what felt like a card, a photo…and a yellowed piece of paper. He grasped the evidence and pulled Thor away from the snagging brushwood. "What's…this…?"

"Let's look…somebody buried it…" Yamino looked down at the photograph and gazed over a picture of a frowning, apathetic high school student. When he saw the picture of the student and saw the black hair, sapphire eyes, and unique crest on his chest pocket, his light green eyes widened and his breath caught.

Yamino shoved it back into Narugami's hand aggressively. "Somebody buried their license and paperwork before they died! I don't want to," he yelled loudly, sending a flock of birds screeching and flying away from the canopy of darkness. After a few seconds of unsettling silence, Yamino pulled away and hunched his shoulders, visibly shaking. "Sorry…Narugami."

He shook his head and ruffled the serpent's dark green hair. "It's fine…I mean…somebody….did leave this behind before they died…"

There was no response from Yamino. He closed his eyes and the shaking eased a little, but it was evident to Narugami that he was bothered by what he had seen in the picture. He opened up his palm and smoothed out the picture. When he looked at Rentarou in the picture and left the letter that the fifteen-year-old had received a few days before he had vanished. The mystery was solved. Nekogami was dead and they both knew it.

All they had to do was tell Loki, and they could leave. Case closed. "Megane…calm down…the case is solved, right? It's obvious in the letter…why he died…"

"I don't want to read it."

Yamino turned away from him and started heading back towards the sign. "We'll call Loki-sama and Freyr…come on Thor." Narugami sighed and gripped Nekogami's belongings in his strong hand. "Don't you want to read the letter…?"

"No. Things like that are too depressing," he replied, glancing back at the hazel-eyed god. He smirked and tossed his wooden partner over his shoulder casually and chased after the serpent. "Yamino…?"

"Hm?"

"I guess that means the case really ISN'T solved…right?"

"You're the one who read the letter. Tell Loki-sama about it. Now, let's head back." Narugami thought sleep and food in his belly sounded like the best idea in the world as he ran towards the serpent happily, knowing the case was over for tonight. Yamino smiled and gripped his hand again, fingers passionately intertwining. "Say," Thor suddenly barked, stopping abruptly and yanking the adorable green haired teen into his slender arms. "It's been a depressing night…right?" Yamino couldn't muster a reply with a single word (not even the most modest) and decided to bob his head up and down slowly. As he felt Yamino's hand grasp his arm in reply to their embrace, he pulled away and stared back at him lovingly. "Wanna hear something good?"

"…sure."

Thor smiled and leaned in towards Yamino. His hand found itself holding Yamino's jawbone and he leaned in and pressed his lips on the serpent's, the touch feeling like the warmest splash of water.

Yamino tilted his head and kissed back slightly, wrapping his arms around Narugami's neck and finding that the blush that had made him feel so uncomfortable had vanished, leaving the sheer happiness boiling over inside of him.

"I like you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

"Lovely," the tired trickster whispered. "My son is making out with Thor…peachy."

Heimdall froze and turned his head back to Loki as they both trekked up the steep, muddy…and dangerous cliff. "And…I need to know this…why?" Heimdall asked as he pulled the petit god back up on the road, their clothes muddied and filthy and their hair matted and tangled, especially Heimu's. The irritated watchman yanked a stick from his coat pocket and shook the pounds of dust and grime from his hair, stained temporarily black with mud. "Yamino was calling me…saying that they had found papers from Nekogami's wallet…and then…"

Heimdall curiously leaned it, eyes sparkling with interest. "And then?"

"…There was a lot of moaning," he dryly added, crossing his arms and pondering the matter as he turned on his heels as soon as Heimdall and himself arrived in the middle of the path and vigorously walking back to their meeting place. "Heimdall, call Freyr. I'm gonna see if they're still at it."

"Uh, sure," he said and followed Loki as the trickster marched down the road. Heimdall kept a good distance away from Loki and decided to ask innocently, "Are you bothered by it?"

"Not at all," the trickster sang happily, personality turning on a dime.

"Ah…they're so cute."

Heimdall looked down the cliff at the crushed nylon tent the he had tossed the wallet back into. He suddenly remembered the event of Loki falling off the path due to some supernatural event and ran forwards to protect him. "Loki!"

Loki turned and faced the lilac haired boy who grabbed his hand and held it close to his side, eyes hinting the extreme feeling of stress and worry for the brunette boy. "Until we find out what pushed you off that cliff, I'm not letting you're hand go." Heimdall thought he saw Loki redden for a second, but it vanished after a split second and was masked craftily with a handsome smile. "Sure…oh—" he shouted, quickly removing his coat. "Speaking of which," he added, ripping off his shirt and tossing it to the ground. Loki grabbed his friend's hand and placed it right on his collarbone, grimacing from the slight sting that rang through his body. Heimdall's eyes widened as his gloved hands ran softly over the indent, a small stream of blood trickling from one of the sides. "I found it after that thing hit me…"

Loki pressed his bare chest closer against the watchman, placing either of his hands on Heimdall's shoulders. He looked down and cupped his hand over the circular serration in Loki's skin, and Loki let out a small gasp. "That crest…is from Nekogami's uniform…?" Heimdall said in a slightly shocked voice.

"Yeah."

"That means he's dead."

"I know."

"You knew all along?"

"I knew when he slapped me…and also…he didn't kill himself here."

"What," Heimdall asked, standing there with a shirtless Loki clenching his shoulders and gazing up at him, both boys covered by a white wash of milky moonlight. The trickster's skillful hands ran themselves down Heimdall's back and snaked their way around him until Loki was hugging the watchman around the waist tightly. Heimdall responded by wrapping his arms around Loki's neck and pulling his head closer so that it rested on his collar. Silently as the flapping of a raven's wings, Loki mouthed out the words, "A woman did."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

"Dammit," the fertility god cursed, he and Daidouji crawled up another hill, trying to find the original path that they had stumbled off hours before. Freyr's regal-looking cape was torn to shreds and Mayura, obviously, was displeased that her newest outfit had been frayed and riddled with holes from tripping over logs. "I want to shower…"

"I do too," Freyr hissed as he looked back and dropped his hand down to pull Mayura over the top of the rocky cliff. As soon as she stumbled to her feet, breathless and ready to cry her eyes out and scream for Loki's help, Freyr felt somebody contacting him using telepathy. It was Loki.

"Loki—Loki?!"

"Loki? It's him, really? Kaitou-san, ask for help!" Mayura screamed over Freyr's voice, trying to make Loki hear her pitiful cries for assistance. "HELP US!"

"Can you help us," Freyr pathetically whined, shaking his head back and forth, screaming his head off in dismay. There was silence for a few moments and, as Mayura was about to get up and ask Loki some questions herself, Freyr shot the snappy reply of, "What do you mean I'm useless!?"

More silence.

"Of course Yamato Nadeshiko is okay—NO! Freyr did not waste time…Freyr is not a liar!" Mayura's faint glint of hope withered away like a small flower in the winter snow. She seated herself on a patch of somewhat dry leaves and looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of a spirit before and angry Loki was going to fly over and save them. While brushing off her white tee shirt, a white flash appeared in front of her. Alarmed, she stood and ran over to it, peering through the trees curiously. The detective wannabe was more perplexed than scared and had no problem squeezing her way on to a narrow path while the two gods had a telepathic yelling conversation. Again, she looked around; her head jolting to the right when she felt a breeze or heard a twig snap a few inches away. Convinced it was just her imagination, she turned to leave what, right next to where she and Freyr had staggered, there was an open clearing drenched in an azure light with beautiful white daisies fluttering in the breeze. Daidouji was mesmerized and felt herself slip into a state of whimsy, her stare going dark and knees giving, almost sending her on another tumble down the hill. "W…what?"

Then there was the sensation of pain in her stomach. Like somebody had rammed a knife into her gut, and she felt the blood from her stomach stain her pretty white skin a deep red color. Mayura began to fall and, as she went down, saw the moon illuminating a hazy figure in the picturesque clearing. It was a fifteen-year-old with eyes like blue raspberries and hair the color of a moonless Persian night. "Neko…gami…"

"**MAYURA!?"**

Both the fertility god and the trickster grabbed her hands, cold as death and numb from her delusions. It was painful to awake from her daydream, but as she did, she pushed both men aside and threw herself to where she had visualized seeing the clearing. When she adjusted her gaze and was able to see at least five feet in front of her, she was completely stunned to find that there was no clearing, just a thick patch of wood, teeming with the usual snakes and loud, crying insects. "Nekogami-kun?"

The blonde trickster looked in the direction Mayura was staring, but only saw rickety old trees and filthy patches of moss. "What's up with you?"

"I saw Nekogami-san!" she screeched, grabbing his red jacket and pulling him closer to where she saw the apparition. "He was there…" she gasped out, tears making her choke up and shiver. "He was."

Loki's blue eyes widened in shock and he threw a glance at Freyr. He shrugged and tore off the remains of his cape. Loki moved aside and the fertility god draped the cold wet fabric over her shoulders. "If you lend me some jaki, I'll fly her back."

Loki nodded and let some golden light flow from his chest and into Freyr's expecting hand. He cupped the light tenderly and clear, white wings sprouted elegantly from his back in a huge explosion of snow white feathers. Loki reverted back to his child form, seeing as how he didn't need to carry Mayura, and decided he would fly in front of Freyr to guide him. "You need to catch me if I start falling. I used most earlier when I created our light and reverted to my true form." Vana nodded in complete understanding and Laufiyarson stood in front and jumped into the air as two modest wings bloomed from his petite back and sent him spinning through the dark sky. Freyr followed with his beloved Yamato Nadeshiko safe and snug in his arms and they were easily able to coast the murky skies, the smell of blood so palpable that Loki could taste it in the back of his throat.

Next Chapter: Questions For The Moon


	24. Apple Aokigahara Two

_How many thousands of years have you been there?_

_Why sometimes slender, sometimes full?_

_How old is the White Rabbit?_

_How many children belong to the Moon-Girl?_

_Why do you circle the purple loneliness at night_

_And seldom blush before the sun?_

_Weary, past midnight, who are you searching for?_

_Are you in love with these rivers and hills?_

_Questions For The Moon – Ho Xuan Huong_

"I'm glad the moon was out tonight…" Mayura said in the hotel room she shared with Loki and Heimdall. "It made it easy to see."

"It was hard at first…" Loki responded wearily, trying to talk over the roar of the shower as he ran a cold bar of ivory soap over his smooth skin. Heimdall and Mayura sat on the second of the two beds and stared out the window to see the glowing form of Mount Fuji outlined by the rays of approaching sun. Heimdall yawned sleepily and threw himself back on the squishy mattress, snuggling into a white hotel pillow. Mayura watched him and reached down to rub his cheek tenderly. "Sleepy?"

He bobbed his head slowly.

She smiled and turned on the news. She clicked the mute button and read the captions on the screen as the watchmen sank into a deep slumber. Loki came out of the bathroom dressed in his pajamas and massaging his head of wet hair with a blue towel. "All yours Mayura." She jumped up gleefully and tore off her muddy clothes as she ran into the shower and nearly snapped the water knobs off when she switched on the hot water with a brisk turn of the wrist. Loki laughed as steam poured out from under the bottom crack of the door. Heimdall was the first bathe and was also the first one to start sleeping. The plan was to sleep until mid afternoon, go sightsee, and then continue with the case. Loki pet his head of damp violet hair and snuggled under the blankets with him. "Heimdall…about that woman—"

The watchman tossed himself over and pulled on Loki's supple cheek. "Tell me tomorrow."

"That—that hurts! Stop it now!"

"Loki! You took up all the hot water!" a female voice cried in despair.

He grimaced and sat up. "Yeah, so?"

"So, I'm cold! Get me some undies and pajamas!"

"Why," he retorted, the anger in his voice as sharp as a thorn. "Because I'm freezing!" she screamed, banging her fists against the bathroom door. "Now!"

She was just about to kick the door open and rush out to grab some clothes herself when Loki responded reluctantly a few seconds later.

"Fine, fine…" Loki sighed as he ripped the covers off and secured Heimdall under the sheets before walking to the dresser under the television. Heimdall's thoughts wandered through the past experiences a few hours before. He curled his body into a sheltered little ball and tried to stop himself from being scared to go back.

The others were doing the same.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

"Good morning Yamato Nadeshiko," the always-cheerful Freyr yelled when the group of six had all managed to wake themselves up by on in the afternoon. He was the only one waiting outside, the fresh air whipping his cape and long jacket madly in the breeze. Mayura ran out to him and jumped into his arms like a little girl who hadn't seen her father in years. She jumped off the ground and Freyr twirled her around romantically before lightly setting her back on the ground again. "You sleep well?"

"Better than ever!" the mystery fanatic exclaimed joyfully. "I wore good clothes today too!"

"That's wonderful."

Yamino and Narugami emerged next, the poor thunder god hunched over and barely able to keep his balance. Yamino rubbed his eye and yawned. "Good morning…"

"Did you guys not sleep well?"

Both teens blushed and looked at one another. Yamino avoided the question by taking off his glasses and polishing with the rim of his jacket. "Actually—"

"We had great sleep…great…relaxing…passionate sleep." Yamino blushed the shade of Spanish raisins and the Mayura started to laugh hysterically.

"Well…it is true."

"Narugami-san!"

"Well, you all seem to be fine. You'll all the just same loud pricks that you were yesterday," the Norse god of fire smartly remarked, walking outside in fresh clean clothes with a pale faced Heimdall who looked more like he belonged in a graveyard than in a lively city lumbering slowly behind him. "What happened to you two?"

"Loki punched me in my sleep." Heimdall hissed, rubbing a rather inflamed looking cheek.

"I was kept up half the time because of Yamino-kun—"

"Don't tell me you listened!?" the serpent and Thor yelled in sync, Narugami (now awake) ready to electrocute the idiotic trickster with his faithful wooden companion. Loki stared at them with his famous blank stare and twisted the muscle in his neck casually. "How could I not listen? You were right next-door." It was Freyr this time that laughed at their obvious stupidity.

"I slept perfectly, so I didn't hear a sound."

"Whatever," Narugami said in a bored fashion, trying to escape obvious humiliation by returning to his usual behavior that earned him the reputation of being foolhardy and gluttonous rather than some romantic pansy. "I want some food!"

Yamino nodded in agreement and turned to Heimdall, the only person who hadn't mocked him yet. "What would you like?"

"Something sweet to take my mind off my swollen cheek," he stated, glaring at an offended Loki who had stopped dead in his tracks at the wise-ass comment that was so immaturely thrown at him. The trickster yelled insults at him loudly and both walked in the front of the group, Yamino and Narugami following a few inches behind and sweetly holding hands, and the two well rested teens who laughed at the current argument between the two gods coming in last.

Even to the innocent passerby who saw the group of six people knew that those six were going to have an interesting day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

"That omrice was good," Loki said with a happy smile on his face. Heimdall agreed with him, yet he also threw him a rather mystified look as they left the quaint little restaurant. "Yeah, but why the hell did you put jam on it?"

"Because it tastes good, idiot."

"Excuse me?!"

"Now, now," Yamino shouted after them, dragging Narugami by the wrist down the street. "Don't fight! We spent at least three hours in that restaurant, and we still have to conduct an investigation! I don't want any bickering or violence!" Loki threw his arms behind his head and nodded to his worried son. _"He's right, we'll have to tolerate each other until we get back to Enjaku."_

"Off to the forest!" Mayura jumped into the sky so high so could have sworn she had sprouted angel wings.

Moments later, the group of gods (and one mortal) stood in front of the entrance to Aokigahara, each one secretly agonizing their next trip inside the sea of trees. Narugami squeezed Yamino's hand in consolation and pulled the serpent close. "I'll protect you, 'kay?"

Yamino responded with a flustered glance and a shaky nod. Mayura remembered seeing Nekogami and looked to the trickster god who was frowning with both hands on his waist, a small breeze tossing his auburn hair. "Loki-kun…are you sure you didn't see Rentarou-san?"

"Well…actually…I think…"

Heimdall suddenly remembered tugging at Loki's cheek while they were in the hotel bed and grasped his hand. "About that woman…tell them about the crest you found embedded in your collar…" The trickster god suddenly recollected those events and the memories poured fourth like a stream. For some reason…he couldn't remember them up until now. Nor did Mayura remember the stabbing feeling she felt in her stomach when she saw the pale teen staring at her from the center of the daisy populated clearing. "The woman looked a lot like Rentarou…only her eyes were hazel instead of blue."

"Black hair and hazel eyes?" Narugami asked. Yamino thought about that for a few seconds, eyes looking towards the dry soil. You could tell something was on his mind and as he placed a tightly closed fist up against his lips, it was evident he had come to a conclusion.

"Yeah…he must have known her…because she took him to a clearing while holding his hand. As they arrived…" He shook he head and tried to remember more, but it stopped there. The only other thing he knew was that the woman had stabbed him. The real question was how they were connected. It puzzled Loki to no end, but also, the malevolent force that intended to harm them was clearly not the man they had been looking for all along, but the woman.

Just who was she?

"Narugami-san and I found papers buried under a bush…they were put there by someone…maybe the woman we're talking about." He kicked the dirt nervously as the many eyes looked down upon him and adjusted his glasses. "The paperwork listed his mother as Nekogami Fuuko…" Narugami cocked his head in confusion. "So…what does that have to do with anything?" Heimdall glanced back as a sudden moan escaped the forest sending a bunch of dried leaves dancing through the air.

"_Something is brewing…"_

"What I'm saying is…Spica has blue hair and Loki-sama has blonde hair, or yellow, correct?" There was a collective nod. Yamino continued, now growing more and more sure of his conclusion. You could tell by the strong tone of his strikingly energetic voice that he was completely adamant about his theory. "When you mix blue and yellow, you get green," he said as he touched his shoulder slightly, a small smile forming. "Also…when you mix a lighter color, like yellow, with a darker color, what do you get?"

Mayura, by reflex, raised her hand. "You get a tint of the darker color…"

"In other words, you might end up with a light sugary color, like pink." Loki suddenly slammed his fist into an open palm, emerald eyes wide and full of realization. "They're blood related! I can't believe you noticed!"

"Mother and son, to be exact…" Mayura's eyes shot open as a loud screaming echoed from the base of the mountain and sent powerful gusts of wind out towards the crew, whipping their clothes and hair. Mayura fell back on to the ground and lay on her side, trying to stop the dust from entering her eyes by blocking it with a hand and a raised shoulder. The screaming ceased and there was an explosion of dirt from the middle of the forest. The dust began to set again.

"Are you alright Yamino?" Narugami questioned as he watched the serpent nearly hack up his lungs from the explosion of dust. Through somewhat teary eyes he choked out a nod and wiped his glasses off again. _"So…Rentarou's mother killed him…could that be the reason we heard that scream?"_

"Hey Loki-kun…we know Rentarou-san's body is in there…can we leave now?"

That was an interesting question on everyone's mind. They were asked to find out if the producer's wealthy son had died, but they never asked them to how he died. Loki watched the trees sway and sway in a peculiar harmony. "Why didn't this happen to anyone else?"

"Where there search parties?"

"Yeah," Loki replied. "There were a few I think…" Freyr lifted his precious beauty off the ground at looked at the forest with a look of malice in his eyes. "Does she know who we are…?"

There was no answer from anybody else, so there was a lingering silence. The words just spoken hung awkwardly in the air and made most avoid eye contact with one another. "Mayura…do you remember anything else after you saw him in the clearing? If I remember correctly…" He adjusted his gaze and stared right up at the trembling pink haired girl with a hardened, adult stare. "You were about to fall over…something was obviously wrong with you." She thought about the incident with a frown plastered on her cute face, her clothes already splattered with tiny specs of mud. "I felt so much pain…in my stomach…like I had been stabbed."

Well, there you go.

"Rentarou's mother stabbed him?" Yamino looked to Narugami, who in turn, shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes away. "That makes sense…then she probably committed suicide."

"Why," the serpent asked Thor. "I don't know…Loki, why did Rentarou's mom stab him and then commit suicide? Do you know about it at all?" Heimdall saw Loki glance in his direction and immediately tried to focus in on the teen's mysterious dying place. There was another moan from deep in the forest that caught the attention of the group, but however, did not wake Heimdall from his trance. Lately, Loki had been asking him to do that a lot on cases…so he had gotten pretty good at it.

"_We'll see where this leads us…"_

The thief suddenly started madly rummaging through his cape and pockets, gloved fingers searching every open space. Mayura watched him curiously. "Kaitou-san?"

He pulled out the cheap recorder to the center of their circle. "We did some EVP work and I think we may have gotten something…but I don't know." Yamino looked at it and pressed the play button without hesitation, now more anxious than afraid.

They heard the last question that Freyr asked, 'How did you die?' and then a howling wind sang loudly and send the tape into a fit of static. Everyone, excluding the focused Heimdall, leaned in to listen.

_Osssssshhhhh……waaashwaa…_

Everyone exchanged a confused look, uncertain of what it was saying...or it was just a gust of wind. Yamino played it again to see if they could make out anything.

_Okwaaaashaaaaa….maaaaaa…_

One more time, he pressed rewind, everyone's shoulders touching because they were huddled so close together. _Okaaaa……swaaaamaaaa….._

Narugami grimaced and Mayura screamed. "It said Oka-sama! It was calling it's mom! It was Nekogami-san!" There was no denial from her audience and she started crying a little. Not breaking down, because she had known he was dead…but she didn't want to hear him cry. Not when he was dead, not ever. "So, we report this? With that evidence?" Heimdall interrogated. "There's no way they would buy that. You know how stupid mortals are." Loki nodded and took the device, cupping it in his hand. "I know…so we have only one choice, right?" Yamino suddenly veered his head towards his father so fast his glasses nearly toppled to the ground. "Are you saying we have to find his body?"

Heimdall said yes and began walking ahead, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Loki watched him with a tepid stare. "Heimdall…?"

"We split up again and search. We find it, make up a story, and report it. Nobody else but the client knows about this yet." Narugami came back with, "Are you sure it's safe to split up? Loki had to rescue Freyr and Mayura last time…" Yamino agreed. "Yeah…shouldn't we stay together…?" It was an interesting question, but as far as Heimdall was concerned, he didn't care. "We'll split up in twos again…is that fine?"

Mayura didn't answer the watchman's question, but instead asked her own. "Wait…you said Nekogami's crest was in your shoulder…right?"

Loki agreed.

"If Nekogami is good…then why did he smack you off the path?"

"Maybe another person from his school committed suicide here…" Freyr thought aloud. Heimdall added in a somber, "Or maybe he was trying to reach for Loki and accidentally bumped him…and I didn't sense his aura because he was so scared."

"But…then…wasn't Heimu thrown too? Loki told Freyr about it while we were flying back." Yamino agreed and explained further, hoping his explanation would be good enough to send them all home. "His mother Fuuko-san probably threw him when he saw her son reaching for Loki-sama. Even though she was sorry for killing him, she didn't want anyone else to find out."

Daidouji shook in anger for a few seconds, gritting her teeth and closing her fists so tight her knuckles turned a ghastly white. "Yamato Nadeshiko…?" As he reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, she smacked it away and made a break for the forest, sprinting to the sign at the entrance and yelling through her tears, "You're so cruel! If you have enough power to throw Kazumi, then throw me!"

Loki watched her, completely agape, and then raced after her. "You idiot, don't provoke it!"

"Throw me! If you're so powerful, it shouldn't be a problem!" she cried hastily, ignoring the trickster's spiteful order.

Loki reached out for her and yelled again, this time louder and more irritated. "Mayura, stop!"

"_**Throw me noooow!"**_

And, in a split second, she was lifted up off the ground and then tossed like a rag doll into a tree, riddling her shaking body with hundred of scratches. "Daidouji!" Narugami cried, running towards where she was thrown and vigorously searching through the bushes for her. Loki cussed loudly and saw the black shape fly deeper into the forest, small fluttering leaves flapping behind her. Taking his chances, he sprouted diaphanous wings and leaped gracefully into the starlit sky, trying to catch the shadow by outstretching his arms. "Damn you, asshole!"

Her hazel eyes burned brightly into his own emerald eyes as she turned around, a spiteful frown on her face when she saw he was actually following her. Her straight black hair flapped like state flags during hurricanes and her skin seemed to emanate its own glow even when they were buried in total blackness. Loki gasped and bit his bit, swearing silently. "You…"

When he had just almost reached the celestial entity, another dark mass shot up from the dusty tree-tops and wrapped in deathly cold fingers around Loki's neck, pushing into his throat until the poor trickster didn't have any strength to flap his wings and, as a result, fell limp in the air and started falling. _"Don't hurt Oka-san!" _Rentarou yelled, pleading with large tears streaming down his slightly reddened cheeks. _"She didn't mean it! She really didn't!"_

"Loki!" Heimdall quickly grabbed Yamino and Narugami's hands, stealing just enough energy to knock the brown haired teen unconscious and knock the wind out of Yamino. They both fell to the ground, Yamino managing to stop Thor from hitting his head on the hardened ground while still trying to catch his breath. "Heimdall…what are you…"

"I'm sorry, but I have to save Loki!" Using the energy from the two gods, she leaped like a rabbit into the sky and let two, birdlike wings appear from his back and, as quickly as Loki charged after Fuuko, he soared over the trees, so low that the leaves from the canopy brushed against his chest. He saw the petit god slowing falling down towards the dark lake. Spinning through the air like a trained bomber plane, he barely graced the surface of the cold lake then accelerated ahead, caught Loki before he crashed into the murky waters, and huddled him close to his chest as the banged up against the sandy shore, tossing loose dirt up in all directions. "Shit!" Heimdall swore, feeling a sharp pain on the back of his shoulder where he was burned by the sand. Loki opened his eyes are stared up at Heimu, mud splattered across his cheek. "You used up too much energy too fast, what were you thinking?!" Loki didn't respond, he only lifted himself from the ground and kissed the watchman. Heimdall eyes widened and he slapped the trickster away, wiping his mouth. "That isn't going to work! You were still and idiot!" Loki sat up and adjusted his bow, staring at him with a silly looking pout gracing his features. "Oh….I'm sorry."

Heimdall growled and stood, walking towards the lake and scooping up some cold water and splashing it across his face. "God, be more careful."

Loki nodded and stood calmly, sighing at the fact that Heimdall defeated him. "You always fall for that…oh well. I guess I better try a new tactic." Heimdall scoffed and brushed strands of wet violet hair that were now sticking to his face. "You scared the shit out of me." Loki smiled and chuckled at Heimdall reaction, realizing the purple haired god really did care about him. Loki pecked him on the cheek and turned around, shaking sand from his locks. "Thank you, Heimdall…" Heimdall turned scarlet and crossed his arms, marching into the dark labyrinth of trees. "Here, let's find a path to walk back on! Your poor son can't watch those two imbeciles forever." Loki followed obediently, leaping over a bush and grabbing his boyfriend's cool and holding it to his side. "So, I'll save the rest of my affection for when we get back to the hotel?"

Heimdall actually laughed at that and tugged on Laufiyarson's cheek. "How about not?"

"Ughh…."

By the time the two had come back, Mayura and Narugami had both woken up and regained some of their energy. Freyr had followed the mysterious aura the spirits left behind and found Rentarou's body shoved up in a tree and Fuuko found nearby, her throat slit with the same knife she used to stab her son. Yamino used Mayura's phone to call the phone while she composed herself nearby the meeting point, nearly coughing up her innards because she was so sickened. The bodies were carried away and the others reported back the hotel, exhausted and pale-faced with plum colored circles under their eyes. Mayura hit the mattress and was out like a light. Loki undid the ribbon on his shirt. "Ugh…remind never to come here again, okay?"

"This was horrible. No, we are not ever coming to another place like this…again." Loki chuckled and walked over to the watchman, kissing him on the lips tenderly. Heimdall pushed him away, less harshly than he had earlier, and sighed deeply. "Loki…you are relentless…" Loki pouted, but his eyes lit up when Heimdall placed both hands on either side of Loki's cheeks and passionately kissed him, actually lowering the trickster down on the bed so that he could loom over his lover. His tart tongue probed every inch of Loki' mouth, exploring the inside of his cheeks and Loki tasting Heimdall by rubbing the little pink muscle along the back of Heimdall's sharp fangs. After a few more seconds, they parted, utterly breathless. "…and I love you for it."

--------END--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An end, so suddenly! Ftw, you whore? I know…it ended very suddenly…but I must update or I think I'll die. Really…that seems to be happening to a lot of young people lately. XD;


	25. Waiting on Dessert

**BONUS STORY NUMBER 2!**

This one is _WAAAAY_ more clean than Lullaby, let me assure you. Really…I have no idea how this came into being…but I did have this conversation with some of my friends…and I've always wondered.

Some adult language, but nothing else.

Loki x Heimdall, Don't like…read it and give it a chance please? ((or run…whatever.))

Pleas enjoy! ((Manga characters make appearance))

----------START----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A regular Saturday at the agency consisted of nothing in particular happening, especially because they were off work and Mayura and Kou had hours off school. All the gods and goddesses would gather for tea and the like, striking up completely inappropriate and uncalled conversations with one another. This was expected of the voluptuous Freya or even her stupid brother Freyr, hell, sometimes Loki would even resort to acting like a child off work. But this time it was Mayura Daidouji who decided to shock the whole study with her words, words that were obviously met only to be heard by her boyfriend Koutarou.

"_Hey, Kou…what if Loki-kun and Kazumi-kun had a kid?"_

The movement in the room stopped suddenly. Freya jerked her head towards her in horrified disbelief.

Others, like Spica, imagined it and ended up cooing softly at the adorable mixture of genes. Yamino, who was standing behind the couch couldn't help but laugh. "That would be a horribly bratty child…" he remarked silently, causing Thor to snicker. Loki turned his head from his position at the desk and gave his son a glare a basilisk would envy.

"What was that, Yamino-kun?"

"Nothing," the green-eyed teen muttered, looking away while trying to mask a laugh with his hand. Heimdall stopped drinking his coffee and looked at the teenage girl with a quizzical expression on his face, almost invisible behind a thick blush. "W-Where did that come from?"

"Just wondering," she said nervously, shifting uncomfortably as all eyes in the room fell directly on her. "I mean…haven't you guys wondered? It could happen…"

About to protest, Loki opened his mouth to speak…then remembered the horse incident and shut up.

Point taken, it could happen.

Freya combed a hand through her flaxen hair and looked up at the ceiling with a grossed out look on her pretty face, like a child who'd gotten mud on their new church outfit. "Um…I guess it could…" Heimdall shook his head furiously and sipped his tea again, wanting to drop the conversation as fast as possible. "No way," he flat-out declared, placing the empty cup on Yamino silver tray. Daidouji wailed and looked to the blonde man for support. "C'mon Kou…it could…right?"

The blue-eyed man mischievously smiled and closed his eyes. "Yeah, trust me, I'm already saving up for a shower," he said sarcastically, gesturing for a fresh cup. Mayura giggled while Loki rolled his large green eyes and tried to mask his pink face by putting a hand to his cheek and taking another long sip of tea. "Aw, he's blushing," Narugami teased, walking over to the trickster god and pulling on his cherry colored cheek. "Get away from me," he snapped, his face turning bright red.

Heimdall sighed and looked at Loki with a very adult, stoic face.

"Loki…it's not going to happen…" he consoled, trying to ease his embarrassment.

"I don't want it too!" he retorted. "Trust me, having five or so kids is good enough for me," he informed, shooting his stupid assistant a look of victory and petting the black doggie in his lap. The room returned to silence for about thirty seconds until Freyr spoke up in the midst of awkwardness, "…I wonder what it would look like…"

"**FREYR! Shut up!" **Heimdall screamed loudly in a voice so nasty it could have curdled milk.

The whole study filled with sounds, each voicing their opinion on what the two gods' child would look like. Heimdall paled and pushed his face deep into his palm. "Fuck…"

Fenrir didn't forget who's lap he was sitting in and screamed loudly, "I bet it'll be as beautiful as Daddy!" Loki tilted his head and scratched his son playfully. "Awww, Fenrir, you're right. It would be as beautiful as me, right?"

Heimdall was taken aback. "Loki, don't let them brainwash you!"

The auburn haired boy blinked and nodded, returning to Earth. "That's right, Fenrir. I'm more than okay with the way things are now…" he said. Heimdall eased up and leaned against the wall. This answer didn't satisfy Koko, who stood in the corner next to Utgard-Loki with her ears twitching wildly. "I bet it'll have red eyes, but they'll be really big, just like Loki's," she said, causing a sea of nods. Loki sighed.

"There's no stopping it," he remarked dryly, smiling just a little. "Just let them have fun, I guess."

Heimdall turned to him, astonished. "Are you mental or something? C'mon Loki...you can't possibly be serious..." Loki shrugged and left Heimdall hanging.

"It'll probably have darker hair," remarked Freya, who had grown to like the idea when she imagined such a lovely little child.

"Aw…what if it has a higher voice, like Loki-kun," purred Mayura who placed her head atop two closed fists and rocked back and forth like a baby's cradle. "So cute…"

"Or it could look nothing like them," Yamino added cheerfully. "It could look like Thor, which is another reason to not have a child." Narugami, who was in the middle of drinking tea, almost spit it out when he heard the comment escape the serpent's lips. He raised Mjollnir proudly over Yamino's head. "What was that, Megane?" He was about to swing when Loki took his saucer and tossed it so it hit Thor right between the eyes, sending cotton-colored pieces of china across the cobalt carpet. "Don't hit my family," he said slowly, watching his friend bleed endlessly from the face.

The Midgard serpent saw him on the floor and frown at his stupidity. "Oh, my…"

XOXOXOXOXO

"That was the dumbest conversation I've ever had…" Heimdall said as he marched into Loki's room to go to sleep.

Loki nodded as he removed his ivory colored bow. He drew all the curtains except for the ones right by the bed. "I agree…Mayura needs a muzzle more than Fenrir does," Loki added. The watchman laughed and began to undo the sheets on the bed. "I'm just glad it's over…tomorrow will be more quiet…" he said slowly, turning to go to the bathroom and get ready for bed.

Loki stood by the window and watched him. His green eyes softened as he asked, "Are you sad?"

Heimdall purple hair seemed to jumped as he did, surprised by the comment. "Of course not, I said I don't want one." The watchman put his hands on his hips and looked at Loki, curious as to why he asked. The trickster god only cocked his head and said, "Really?"

Heimdall's eyes widened with surprise. He tilted his head down and exhaled. "I guess it's unfair to say." Loki chuckled at watched Heimdall shuffle his feet. "Maybe…I guess."

Loki crossed his arms over his chest, smiling. "I'm assuming that, if we did, I'd be the one carrying it, ne?" The joke made the purple-haired god laugh inwardly.

"Yeah, that's right."

"…it's all up to you," Loki said as Heimdall turned to walked away again. Heimdall only stood, not wanting to look back at his boyfriend. "I'm just standing here, watching," Loki commented, laughing joyfully and, to the other's surprise, completely sincerely. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest and his eyes were closed, the moon being the only light in the entire room.

"You can decide, and I'll be here waiting."

Heimdall couldn't resist walking back over to Loki. The petite trickster watched him until they came close together. Heimdall breathed on Loki's mouth and kissed him, sending a shiver down the trickster spine.

"Sure, I'll consider it." Heimdall smiled secretly and kissed Loki's bangs.

--------END-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horrible, yes. Completely worth talking about, also a yes.

I just wanted to celebrate, my exams are almost over ((Bye bye AP World)) and that it's almost summer time! YAY! Next year I'll be on my school's newspaper and…well…I can write fan fictions all summer. It's great!

I really hope you enjoyed this little story! Bye, guys!


	26. Delicious Dolls Part 1

Title: A N G E L C O O K I E M I X

Rating: T

Pairing: Loki x Heimu (no wai~)

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot of this story belongs to L'Archel.

Author's Notes: Thanks for making it so far. Geez…I already know what the final chapter is going to be (chappie 100)…but I don't think I'll ever get there. XD;

Inspired by Destination Truth's trip to the island of dolls…there will still be romance…but there's also more mystery. Aokigahara's arc got good reviews, so I'm adding another case. Dadadadaaaa~~~

(Also…I'm editing old chapters…because they are crap.)

**-START-**

"Time for another case…" Loki said slowly, walking into his study to find Mayura, Yamino, and Heimdall having a casual conversation. Mayura made an intrigued 'oooooh' noise and sat her tea-cup down, raising herself up to face the trickster god.

"What, what, what?" she asked, ruby eyes glittering in yearning to solve more mysteries. Loki shrugged and gave her the file, her hands ripping the bright packaging and, by the time he had sat down, she was already reading the file out loud. "Hmmmm…..I see," she said in a manly, too-deep imitation detective voice. "Hey Loki-kun, they want us to go somewhere…but I don't think you'll like it." Laufiyarson brushed off the comment and poured cream into his tea.

"Please," he scoffed, laughing at how ridiculous that sounded. "Nothing can be worse than that maddening, blood-drenched forest we just went too…"  
The boy nodded, certain of his answer. "So, tell me."

Mayura took a moment to swallow and to back up behind the table. "The…Island of Dolls…"  
Loki stirred the sugary concoction with a spoon, lifting to his lips and tasting it. He wasn't amused with the high school student so far. "So?"

Mayura, about to say it, felt the trickster's teenage son steal a look over her shoulder. When he read the clean, crisp text, he almost seemed to bolt out from his skin. "Yeah…you won't like it, Loki-sama."

He was growing more and more impatient with the frightened teens in front of him. He swung his chair around from where it was looking out the window and tapped his fingers loudly against the polished wood of his desk. "Tell me." Yamino, unable to refuse his father, stepped forward just as the auburn-haired god went in to sip more tea.

"…It's in Mexico…"

**Choke.**

XOXOXOXOXO

Heimdall, once again, found himself lying on an unfamiliar bed in a hotel. He sat up and saw Loki with his head out the window of their inexpensive hotel room. "Damn…I hate the heat…Loki, how do you stand it?" Loki smiled and let a hot breeze tousle his brown hair.

"I just like heat…it's comforting…like the flames of Muspelheim." Heimdall scoffed at the weak remark and threw himself back down on the bed.

"Whatever…the climate near Bifrost was always pretty mild…I'm not used to it…" he whispered, shuttering when he heard the weather woman on the television say the temperature.

It was in Spanish, but it was a long number.

"Heat doesn't have to be such a death sentence," Loki said as he made his way towards the bed he was sharing with Heimdall and draped his body over his.  
Heimdall blushed (as usual) and got up. "I'm not falling for that…"

Loki smirked playfully. "I love how you continue to deny me…but you never say _**no**_." Heimdall felt Loki tighten the grip on his shoulders. Realizing that resisting to what he really felt was futile, and he linked his hand with Loki's.  
"Yeah…I guess I do really love you…" Loki laughed to himself, resting the side of his face on Heimdall's shoulders and turning his stern grip into a more innocent gesture. The trickster god hugged him from behind and purred as shivers that ran down Heimdall's neck.  
"Glad you finally realized…" he whispered.

"You…you knew!"

"Sure. I can read like a book…even when you aren't _open_—"  
Heimdall punched him so hard that he fell off the bed. "Shut up you pervert!" Loki rubbed the back of his head and glared at Heimdall spitefully, green eyes sparking with the fireworks of anger.

"Why did you do that?" Heimdall got up and marched to the shower.

"I'm taking a shower! Go to bed you senseless moron!" Loki was surprised how loudly he slammed the door (he heard a picture down the hall shatter on the floor), but he continued to smile.

"You better be happy…that I've fallen head over heels for who you are…Heimu."

XOXOXOXOXO

Narugami and Loki saw off Yamino, Mayura, Freyr and Heimdall as the four boarded a small ship for the island just off the Mexican shore. Narugami pouted at the thought of leaving Yamino with only one useful person to protect his soul…but Thor knew why Loki needed him on shore for a few more hours.

"The little girl ghost needs offerings for her spirit to manifest…so you wanted me to help you because…" Loki looked back over his shoulder and handed him some cash he'd received during the currency exchange.

"You had to learn some basic Spanish after you got that part-time job at that Mexican restaurant…so you purchase what we need." Narugami accepted the money reluctantly.

"What if I…say something wrong?" he asked, turning the money over in his hand, trying to decipher what direction he was supposed to read. "I could offend someone and get the authorities after us…"

The trickster shrugged blankly. "Your head, not mine," he remarked cruelly. Narugami was almost brought to tears by the strident harshness of Loki's words when they approached the stand that sold candy in the marketplace they were currently wandering through.

"Get some candy," he commanded, pointing to a bright yellow box at the back of the stand. "Once you buy that…we need a doll and some incense as well…they we set sail…" Loki said, walking along the busy streets. Narugami nodded sadly.

"Sure…but Loki…aren't you worried about…you know?"

He turned his head curiously.

"I mean…you know…Heimdall being alone?" Loki laughed and pointed to another stand where an elderly woman dressed in beaded purple robes was sewing a pretty doll dress. "He's a tough cookie."

"_How can you be so cruel?"_

Narugami retrieved the goods necessary to contact the female spirit and walked along the trickster god. "Say…Loki…I don't want to make things awkward…but you do know I'm in love with your son, right?" He stopped dead and turned, mocking him by smirking and putting a hand to his cheek in shock. "You knew?"

"Don't be embarrassed! Yamino-kun was trying to contact me telepathically back in Aokigahara when I just happened to over-hear your little make-out session." Thor shook with anger as the petite god swirled around on his heels, laughing at him like he was the child. "You're so pathetic Narukami-kun…" Just about the shout back in rage and make a complete scene at the marketplace, Loki turned and placed a small hand upon his friend's lips. "But I know you love him, and I've been your friend for a long time…so I accept it."

"…Really?"

"Of course."

XOXOXOXOXO

Loki collapsed on the shore, cheeks pale and his breathing choppy. "I'd forgotten…how much I hate boats…" he said, panting. Narugami stepped off and helped him stand.

"C'mon, be a man, Loki." The trickster god shook his head reluctantly.

"I don't want to…" he whined pathetically. Thor sighed and dropped him again, taking out his cell phone. "Daidouji," he asked, talking seriously into the phone. "Yeah, we're here. Are you guys at the shed?"

"_Y…yeah…"_

Narugami was concerned when he heard the shakiness in the mortal's voice. He spoke again, this time more commanding. "Hey, Daidouji…why do you sound so…weird?" Loki looked up at the thunder god, concerned by the sudden deepening of his voice.  
She gulped loudly over the other line and began stuttering madly.

_"I…I…I…I…" _was all she could muster, her voice failing her. From her tone, she sounded horribly petrified.

Then the phone sounded like it was suddenly ripped away from her. Freyr started talking over the line, sounding just as panicked as Mayura. There as a horrid moment of silence following Freyr's sentence…then the phone sounded like it was dropped in the dirt. Narugami's skin blanched and Loki looked up at him with glassy emerald eyes. "H-Hey," he asked nervously, trying not to stutter. "What happened? Is Yamino okay...Thor, ask them! Are they okay!"

Narugami couldn't speak. Loki grabbed the phone in alarm. "Freyr," he asked angrily, nearly shouting into the fuzzy speaker. "What the hell happened?"

"_Freyr is sorry…but Heimdall and Yamino are gone…"_

**-END- **

SUSPENSE! Not really, lol. It'll be interesting. Sorry for how choppy it seems, otherwise I could have gone on forever with useless detail...XD;

Sorry for the late update…and it's so short…but this will be fun! Enjoy~


	27. BONUS HOLIDAY CHAPTER

Title: A N G E L C O O K I E M I X

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Matantei Loki is Sakura Kinoshita's, not mine. I claim ownership of the fanfic and nothing more.

Pairing: Loki x Heimdall

Author's Notes: CHRISTMAS TIEM, OMG NO WAI. D:|

You: But, it's July….

Me: Oh yes, I was bein' a lazy pantsy-wantsy and forgot to upload it. Hur, hur, hur. Enjoy!

**-START-**

"Merri Christmasu~" Mayura chimed, running into Loki's study wearing a cheap Santa outfit and carrying a large bag over her shoulder. Loki almost fell from his seat and looked at the teenager like she had three heads, blinking his rainforest colored eyes in perplexity. "Christ…mas?"

"You still don't remember?" Mayura yelled angrily, sighing at the young's boy's idiocy. "It's actually Christmas Eve…that's the day before—" she began to say when a thick, leather-bound copy of the _Divine Comedy _hit her between the eyes.

"I know what that is, don't insult me…" he said, sipping more tea as the pink haired girl writhed in pain on the study floor.

"Don't you remember…?" she asked again, covering her bloody nose with both hands. "You and Heimdall went to buy whiskey for the Christmas cake, then you both sang, and Yamino and Narugami…"

She paused, seeing the spark of interest in Loki's eyes. "What?" he interrogated, sitting up from the large wooden desk.

"Nothing!" she said, covering her mouth with two fingers, making sure her lips stayed tight. Just when she needed a distraction, the four-eyed teen they were discussing welcomed himself into the room with boxes of presents in his arms.

"Loki-sama, the girls left these outside again…what should I do with them?" Loki walked out from behind the gaudy piece of furniture and grabbed his book from off the ground, turning to a random page, emerald orbs scanning the words speedily.

"Basement," he muttered, hand gesticulating towards the floor.

"Yes sir," he son said sweetly, bowing and leaving the room.

Mayura stood back up and brushed off her red dress, watching the little boy read. "Hey, Loki…what are you and Heimu doing for Christmas?" The trickster glanced at her over his shoulder, shrugging.

"Uhm…I don't know. I haven't gotten him a present," he replied honestly, half-laughing. The girl looked stunned, her jaw hanging open in astonishment.

"WHAT?" she screeched, her voice resembling nails on a chalkboard. Loki dropped his book and covered his ears.

"S-stop it!"

She leaped up from the ground and sprinted downstairs, grabbing Loki's hand along the way and pulling him out the front door, the cold hitting the two teenagers like a sack of heavy bricks. "M-Mayura," he snapped, his breath clearly visible. "What the hell are you doing? It's freezing, and the shops have to be closed! Let's worry about it sometime in summer, when it's warm, okay?"

"Christmas is a great opportunity to show the people you love how much you care, and Heimdall is no exception!" she exclaimed, dragging the poor child behind her. Loki struggled to keep up, but inside, he was happy. At least Mayura would be able to help him out with shopping.

XOXOXOXOXO

Heimdall sat mindlessly on the bed in his room, staring at the festively wrapped present in his hand. Occasionally, he shook it, just to remind himself of what the hell he was doing. Freyr walked in, pouting at worried for this watchman friend. He'd been sulking all Christmas Eve. "Heimdall…you want to go shopping with me? I'm sure we can have some fun…"

"No thank you…" he replied simply, turning his attention to the hawk that landed on the perch of his bedroom window. He slid the glass pane open and let the bird inside. Its claws sank into the thick glove on his right hand and Heimdall mumbled something in runes, almost like he was speaking to the bird. The fertility god tilted his head and took as step forward just as the hawk fluttered back out the window. "What was that…?" Freyr asked, his navy cape caught in a slight breeze. Heimdall didn't answer and walked out, stuffing the present in his pocket and walking downstairs. Once out of earshot from Freyr, he slammed his head against the wall and hissed in a scary voice…

"I **can't** believe I'm giving him _**this**_…", then walked out the door of their Victorian manor.

A few buildings down the road, the phrase was somberly repeated by another divine entity with a smilar look of embarassment upon his face.

"I **can't** believe I'm giving him _**this**_…" Loki said, moping down the street somberly while holding a small present in his hand, clenching it in frustration once in a while.

"C'mon Loki-kun, cheer up…I know he's going to like it." He tucked the gift back in his pocket nervously, looking around for the watchman to make sure they didn't accidently walk into one another. "I guess…but if he doesn't…you take the blame."

"EH?"

Loki, while he was laughing at his best friend's reaction, collided with a person about his height, sending him flying onto the pavement and causing him to hit his head on the curb, a car barely dodging him as he nearly flew into the road. The last thing he could hear was Daidouji scream his name, and then everything went pitch black.

He clenched his eyes in pain as a small pool of blood formed on the pavement below him, staining his clothes a ruby-red shade of beautiful crimson.

"…_Ow…What's going on…where…where am I? Mayura…? Mayura, where are you?"_

In what seemed like seconds later, however, he opened his eyes to a dark room and positioned on a foreign couch with a dark green fleece blanket thrown over his body. The trickster god was also sprawled out on the piece of furniture as if he was a ragdoll. He sat u and tried to examine his surroundings before a sharp jolt of pain stung his forehead and made him barrel over in agony. "Ow…"

It was only seconds later that Kazumi rushed in, the look on his face one of pure concern. "Loki, you idiot…" he said, walking over and pushing the trickster back down on the pillow. "Sorry…I ran into you on the street...your head got cut a little…but it wasn't serious."  
Loki nodded, only listening to about half of what Heimdall was saying. He looked back up at the god who was currently looming over him with either of his hands planted on his shoulders, their faces perhaps a mere five inches apart. Heimdall sensed the tension growing and pulled away, standing up and facing away from the trickster, blushing madly. "Did you…carry me here?"

The purple haired god twitched. "Well…" he started, facing away from him with his eyes closed and arms crossed. "Somebody had to, and you aren't that heavy so…" Loki watched him try to paste together sentences and, in the end, ended up doing nothing but laughing at him. Heimdall turned to him, feeling insulted. "W-what?"

"This isn't…the most romantic Christmas ever…is it?" Loki questioned, still laughing a little. The watchman's expression softened a tad and he sat back down on the couch, his body angled towards Loki. "No," Heimdall responded, also chuckling. "Not really."

The auburn-haired god smiled at his friend and put a hand to his cheek, bringing their faces closer. "That's okay…I don't care…" Heimdall peeled Loki's hand from his face and laid the injured boy back down. "You need to rest, okay?"  
"But I don't want to…" Loki said sadly, hoping Heimdall would change his mind and at least be a little more affectionate towards him.

Finally, Heimdall gave up and, positioning his hands so that each one had a firm grip on Loki's shoulders. Captivated by the intimate touch, the usually attentive god was completely oblivious until Heimdall pecked him on the lips sweetly.

It was gentle and caring that Loki turned bright red and almost yelped in shock.

"W-what?" Heimdall asked, his voice becoming thicker with annoyance. "What's your problem now…?"

Loki smiled secretly, and pushed himself into the kiss, but only slightly. It was so placid and soft that it felt more like fleeting warmth rather than a romantic, make-out session. Heimdall pulled back and stared into Loki's eyes for some time, then kissed across his collar. Loki grinned and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck as he tasted his supple flesh. "You really have taken a liking to me…"

Heimdall nodded. "Of course…" he said, kissing his skin again.

"Truth is…I find you…" he kissed him again. "—somewhat irresistible."

Loki felt his face glow like a supernova and clutched the purple-haired god closer to his body, both of their heartbeats beating in unison. "…I love you too."

Heimdall sat up and separated himself from the embrace, leaving the trickster god to rest on his living room couch. Loki watched him leave, hoping he would come back.  
"…Heimu?" he called pathetically, actually lonely. The watchman came back almost as soon as Loki called him, a smug smirk on his face. He was leaning against the door, face angled upwards slightly. "You called?"

Loki flushed pink and nodded, sitting up more on the couch as he lover walked over and connected both of their hands together securely and pushed him back down, snuggling into Loki's collarbone and running a tongue over the petite god's flesh. He gasped.

"I at least owe you this, after I bumped into you…" Heimdall whispered silently into the god's ear, watching him turn towards him and staring his down with blissful, emerald eyes. They stayed like this, with Heimdall leaning over the shorter god, for a solid five minutes before they felt their faces drifting closer together again. Heimdall mumbled, right as their lips were almost sealed, "I love you…Loki…" and their kissed again, this time more passionately. Loki moaned into the kiss and slowly circled his arms around Heimdall's neck, their tongues fighting each other lazily.  
They eventually broke away for air, but the smiles never left their faces. Loki fell back on the loveseat, breathless and panting. "I…have a…present for you."

Heimdall blinked, his glazed over ruby eyes widening. Loki reached inside his cloak pocket and pulled out a small package, still breathing heavily, and dropped it into the vampire god's hand. He examined the exterior for a second, and then sighed contently.

"I got you something too…" he said, reaching into his own pocket and taking out a small box and handing it to the confused boy.

"Oh…thanks…" Not knowing what else to say, they both blushed and began opening their presents awkwardly.  
When they both saw what they got each other, they both blushed furiously.

Heimdall held an emerald bracelet in his hand and Loki held a sapphire one, rhinestones sparking violently with Odin's magic. "This…" Heimdall said, feeling a strange pulse echoing through his body.

Loki nodded. "Mine too…using that bracelet, you can change into an adult anything you want…and you did the same for me?" Loki questioned, lips curving into a smile when he saw the blush on his face.

"Well, yeah…"

The trickster god chuckled and leaned in, embracing him.

"Shall we…give our gifts a try?"Heimdall asked boldly, gazing at Loki with such a handsome gaze it almost made the perverted trickster pass out.

"Uh….sure," Loki responded, putting the jewels in their hands and linking them, fingers intertwining. Heimdall felt a bright burst of white light emanate from them and, seconds later, the two adult gods were on the floor, their legs tangled and Loki's shirt half undone. Heimdall kept a tight grip on his hand as he swished his skillful tongue down the man's neck. Loki held back a moan of pleasure and looked over, pushing his lips against the watchman's. Heimdall closed his eyes and moved his hands so that they cupped Loki's face, not caring to release him anything soon. Loki begged for entrance and swirled his tongue over his lover's lips until Heimdall finally welcomed him inside. They probed each other's mouths until the need for oxygen tore them apart. Loki blushed and continued to lay on the ground, not caring to push Heimdall off.

"Heimu?"

" ?"

"Merry Christmas."

**-END-**

Yes, nothing g like Nicolas Cage movies to pick up your spirit! Merry Christmas / whatever you celebrate! (Kwanzahannarama…I can never remember it.)) :D

Happy Holidays!


	28. Primrose Prayer

Title: Angel Cookie Mix

Pairing: Loki x Heimdall

Disclaimer: I do not own MLR. All credit goes to the creator, Sakura Kinoshita. I own nothing except the fanfic itself.

Rating: K

Author's Note: I couldn't think of any more chapters for, "Paging Responsibility"…so I'm putting this up instead! I don't know if there are still Heimuloki fans out there, but regardless, I hope you enjoy!

**-START-**

There were many reasons Loki hated winter. Ice, snow and stark whiteness all contributed to his feelings immensely, but every year Loki found something new he absolutely hated about winter. Currently, it was the massive amount of sick people flooding into Enjaku Detective Agency.

It wasn't uncommon for the agency to have a lot of customers, but it was different in winter. It was infinitely more annoying, considering their condition. Being the Norse God of Fire, it was only natural that he had harsh feelings toward the season.

Just the cold itself was incredibly irritating and the influx of sick people that ended up wandering into the agency made it incredibly easy to get sick. The trickster god had never heard of gods getting sick from strictly mortal diseases, but it was still troublesome to have a queue of coughing and sneezing people outside his door. Besides, it wasn't impossible for him to get sick. Just because it had never happened before didn't mean it wasn't possible. That was an important lesson Loki had learned while spending his time on Earth.

Loki prayed that Heimdall would come by and save him from the boredom of dealing with the mundane mortals.

Or course, his wish was granted.

Heimdall walked in towards the end of night, bundled up tightly in a thick coat and an over-sized scarf. Loki's younger son Yamino welcomed the man inside and took him up to the study.

"Master Loki, Heimdall is here," the youthful man declared with a gentle knock on the study door.

"Oh, let him in," Loki replied, putting his book down and back inside his desk. Finally, perhaps his day would become a little more interesting. He looked up from his paperwork and smiled as the purple-haired boy came through the doors. He went to give his friend a friendly welcome when he noticed something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

Heimdall's cheeks were sunken in, his eyes were bleary and his shoulders were drooped and an almost impossibly low angle. Loki lifted his brow and side-stepped away from his comrade, putting his hands up in front of him and cautiously moving around him in an awkward oval.

"H-Heimdall…?"

"Before you ask, I'll tell you the truth," he said, taking off his scarf and coughing into it. The trickster god made a disgusted face and Heimdall also removed his coat. He could see that the Heimdall was flushed and wilted. "Yeah, I'm sick. The flu. Freyr gave it to me after one of his stupid shopping sprees."

"You're sick?" Loki eyes, emerald eyes wide. The god flew behind his desk and grabbed his heaviest paperweight, ready to toss it at the slightest movement. _"Get out."_

"I knew you might say that," Heimdall said with a wicked smirk. "I know how much you hate winter, so as soon as I got sick, I wanted to come by and tell you…"

Loki glared at Heimdall venomously and tossed the paperweight at him. Heimdall dodged it like a graceful bullfighter and continued to gently mock the copper-haired god.

"Funny, Heimdall. Hilarious, actually. _Now go_."

"But why should I leave?"

"If I get sick because of you, I will never let you see the light of day again!" he retorted ferociously. Heimdall made a mocking sound of fake terror and Loki tossed even more books at the amethyst-haired deity in a fiery retaliation. "Are you trying to make me angry, Heimdall?"

"You're more amusing when you're pissed off."

"Damn you!"

Heimdall could see that his persistence was quickly wearing on Loki. The normally patient god was becoming more and more frustrated with Heimdall's attempts to infect him with the disease. The watchman couldn't believe he'd waited so long to try and anger Loki in such a way. It was just as hilarious as he thought it would be. Turns out that, in Heimdall's case, even and awful case of influenza had a silver lining.

Actually, it was more like platinum lining when he saw how amusingly Loki was acting, but he digressed.

Heimdall got closer and closer to the desk. Loki threatened to take out his wand and attack Heimdall magically, but he didn't listen. He crept nearer until he could reach over the mahogany desk and grab the detective by the bow around his neck. Heimdall held him steady as he gently walked around the side, like a panther stalking its prey. The trickster god pressed his back against the window and swore that if Heimdall did anything to get him sick, then he'd be dead in less than a second.

Heimdall clearly didn't listen.

Less than a second later, Heimdall kissed Loki deeply, wrapping him arms around the smaller god and pulling their bodies together.

Less than two seconds later, Loki exploded into a fiery rage and nearly beat Heimdall over the head with his wand. The watchman ran out of the agency, leaving a disgusted Loki to run to the sink and to try and recover from the incident.

"Dammit…" Loki cursed as he leaned over the sink in the nearby bathroom, pouring goopy cold medicine into a small cup and downing it in a single swallow. "The one time I didn't want to kiss you…and you still do it anyway. Why did you have to go and get sick on me, you bastard?"

XOXOXOXOXO

To Heimdall's joy, he received a call the next day from a very angry Loki. Of course, the trickster god was incredibly sick even though Heimdall had kissed him less than twenty-four hours ago. Heimdall happily listened to Loki yell and scream at him for hours on end until finally the trickster's voice was reduced to a raspy whisper.

"H-Heimdall…" he seethed over the line angrily, sounding as if he wanted to punch him.

"Yeah?"

"S-Sometimes it's incredibly hard to love you…" he admitted, the last part somewhat obscured by a tirade of loud coughs. Heimdall winced at the loud sound and exhaled contently when he could hear Loki's voice again. "D-Did you know that?"

"But you still do love me, right?" he watchman asked in his usual.

Loki hesitated a few moments. Heimdall was actually somewhat worried that he wouldn't reply. Thankfully, he did hear Loki agree over the line and felt a grin conquer his face.

"…Well, yeah. Of course I do."

**-END-**

Awesome! Kinda short, but I'm not even sure there are still fans for this pairing that speak English on here. XD  
Anyway, R&R if you all can, and I'll try and upload this story more and improve some of the older, nastier chapters! Bye bye!


End file.
